


Бракованный

by Hiwlaska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, ООС, ангст, групповой секс, нехронологическое повествование, омегаверс, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiwlaska/pseuds/Hiwlaska
Summary: Хочу быть с ним, хочу вдыхать его запах, слышать его голос, хочу касаться лишь его. Хочу, хочу, хочу и не могу бороться против этой одержимости. Подбежал бы, обнял бы, прижался, но стоит увидеть его равнодушный взгляд, услышать холодные нотки в голосе, и всё сжимается внутри. Я не нужен ему, я последний кого он хотел бы видеть рядом с собой. И я отступаю в пропасть, только бы освободить его от себя. Я для него лишь проблема, головная боль, к чему я ему такой бракованный.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пытаюсь написать ангст, а получится ли, большой вопрос, даже для меня.
> 
> Конструктивная критика по делу приветствуется, всегда полезно знать мнение читателя, но, если вам некуда слить негатив, прошу промолчите. 
> 
> Ссылку на любой фанфик можете указывать, где угодно без лишних вопросов. Публикация же на сторонних ресурсах только с моего разрешения.

**Август 1999 года**  
      Гарри медленно шёл вверх по лестнице, заглядывая в комнаты. Дом на Гриммо 12 никогда ещё не был так хорошо убран. Ни лишней пылинки, ни былинки, ни живой души, лишь эхо в пустых комнатах. Он запнулся на предпоследней ступеньке. Ноги и руки дрожали от магического истощения, радуя своего владельца. Юноша опёрся о стену, грустная полуулыбка скользнула на губах, он выпрямился и продолжил свой путь.  
      Прошёл в ванную комнату. Здесь всё тоже блестело чистотой. Включил кран, вода медленно начала заполнять ванную. Взглянул на свою волшебную палочку.  
      — Прости, хватит с тебя крови, и прощай, — он отложил её на полку и взял лезвие. Положил его на бортик ванной, и стал снимать одежду. Раздевшись, опустился в воду. Уставшее тело расслаблялось, если и были какие-то жалкие отголоски волнения, то они ушли. Гарри выключил кран, взял неловко лезвие в руку, порезав палец, капли крови упали в прозрачную воду, растворяясь. Внутри не шевельнулось ничего.  
      «Странно, когда я шёл на смерть, внутри меня всё трепетало и сжималось, а сейчас… — горькая улыбка коснулась губ. — Вся моя жизнь ошибка, одна большая ошибка, покончить с ней и всё».  
      Несколько резких, глубоких взмахов по запястью, и кровь течёт в воду, окрашивая её багровым. Гарри несколько мгновений прислушивался к себе, магия не всколыхнулась, рана не затягивалась, значит, на этот раз всё получится.  
      «Мальчик-который-выжил умрёт в собственной крови. Какая ирония. Я уже вижу заголовки газет. Надо было всё-таки камин закрыть. Нашли бы меня через года два-три, а то и через десять-двадцать лет в заброшенном доме, никто бы и не вспомнил, а так… Ничего не могу сделать хорошо, действительно, урод, способный лишь убивать, — подумал Гарри, опуская руку в воду. — Может стоило и по второй полоснуть?»  
      Юноша откинулся на спину, смотря, как багрянец заполняет ванну.  
      «Цвет гриффиндора, факультет гриффиндора, сколько мальчишек и девчонок погибли именно оттуда. Хм, факультет героев — факультет самоубийц».  
      Лёгкий отголосок привычного уже сожаления всколыхнулся и пропал. Вода уже была густого, багрового цвета. Он думал, что будет отвращение, брезгливость, но Гарри не чувствовал ничего. Будто вместе с магией, что он потратил на восстановление и чистку дома на Гриммо 12, утекли и чувства. Хотя он давно устал чувствовать одиночество, ненужность, бессмысленность собственного существования вкупе с бессилием. Бессилие, как он ненавидел это чувство.  
      «Лучше так. Лучше ничего не чувствовать, — юноша прикрыл глаза. — Наконец, забвение, покой, ни журналистов, ни чиновников, ни кого не надо спасать, ни от кого убегать, ни тревог, ни отчаяния, ни пустоты внутри, от которой хочется выть. Мертвецы они счастливчики».  
      Улыбка скользнула на губах, и сознание растворилось в кровавой воде.

***

  
  
      Гарри открыл глаза, уже зная, куда угодил. К больничным запахам он был привычен. Небольшая палата, кровать, на которой лежало его, увы, живое тело, и тумбочка.  
      Юноша устало прикрыл глаза. Он был жив, снова. «Значит, жизнь продолжается, чтоб её», — пронеслась усталая мысль.  
      Дверь открылась. Гарри услышал шаги, на лоб опустилась рука. Это заставило вздрогнуть и открыть глаза. Когда последний раз его кто-то касался?  
      Худощавый мужчина лет сорока, русые, коротко стриженые волосы и отсутствие усов его молодило, но усталые глаза выдавали возраст.  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри?  
      «Мне нужно что-то ответить? — подумал юноша. — Наверно. Но зачем? — он снова прикрыл глаза. — Уснуть бы и не просыпаться».  
      — Может, поговорим? Меня зовут доктор Оливер. Как я понял, последние полтора месяца вы вообще из дома не выходили, Гарри.  
      Голос доктора был мягок, а то, что он обращался к нему неофициально — Гарри, скорее грело душу, нежели оскорбляло.  
      Доктор уже решил, что ответа не дождётся, когда были произнесены слова:  
      — А зачем?  
      — Расскажете.  
      — Что?  
      — Почему жизнь стала в тягость. Вы молоды, у вас всё впереди.  
      — Я устал от жизни.  
      Неожиданно доктор потянул Гарри за руку, сажая, и в следующий миг обнял, прижимая к своей груди. Юноша замер.  
      — Вы не из тех людей, мальчик, кто наслаждается одиночеством, я вижу, оно вас гложет, — тихо проговорил доктор.  
      «Как давно меня кто-то обнимал? Это был Хагрид, что рыдал над моим телом. Это были друзья, что обнимали меня до головокружения от облегчения и радости, что всё закончилось. Это был Джордж, бледный и худой как инфернал, что благодарил за то, что я влил в его брата всю силу, вытягивая того полумёртвого, буквально, с того света. Хм. Всё это не то. Мне нужен был только он. Больше никто».  
      Горечь, что копилась последние месяцы, прорвалась рыданиями. Это были не тихие слёзы, молчаливого мальчика, что не желал вызывать лишний раз тревоги окружающих, не хотел вешать на них свои проблемы, а запредельными рыданиями отчаявшегося человека. Странно, но сейчас Гарри был уверен, что доктор понимает его, как никто другой. Так как глаза мужчины, который прижимал его сейчас к груди и тихо гладил по спине, ожидая, когда боль вытечет горькими слезами, имел почти ту же безысходность во взгляде, что и у Гарри.  
      За последние полтора месяца, это была уже вторая истерика.

***

  
  
**Двумя месяцами ранее**  
  
      Гарри мялся у дверей, нервничая, как первокурсник. Из-за угла вышел высокий мужчина. Уверенной, быстрой походкой он подходил всё ближе, мантия позади развивалась, как крылья ворона. Гарри невольно засмотрелся и пропустил момент, когда Северус Снейп остановился, заметив его.  
      — Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер. Чем обязан? — вопрос произнесён предельно холодно, но вежливо. Северус вообще весь последний год был вежлив настолько, что временами Гарри хотелось снова вывести его из себя, как в былые времена.  
      — Здравствуйте, директор. Можно нам поговорить с глазу на глаз?  
      Снейп вздёрнул бровь в немом вопросе, но всё же ничего не сказав, открыл дверь, пропуская вперёд.  
      — И о чём же пойдёт речь?  
      Гарри замялся, встав у кресла, так и не решаясь сесть. Кровь громко била в ушах, от волнения тряслись руки, а может от того, что такой желанный мужчина был рядом, протяни руку и коснёшься.  
      — Мистер Поттер, у меня ещё немало дел сегодня. И если вы так и будет стоять и молчать, то мы можем здесь просидеть всю ночь. Я слушаю вас, — проговорил Снейп с изрядной хрипотцой в голосе, жестом приглашая сесть.  
      Гарри на миг потерял связь с окружающим миром. Этот голос снился ему столько раз, обволакивая. Он был новым, непривычным, другим, но не менее притягательным. Да, голос Снейпа изменился после укуса Нагини, после того, как мир Гарри чуть не рухнул, но даже при всём при этом он был очень притягательным и возбуждающим.  
      Юноша встряхнул головой, беря себя в руки, и посмотрел в глаза директору. Сразу поняв, что совершил ошибку, опустил взгляд в пол и, садясь в кресло, проговорил:  
      — Вы не нальёте мне чая?  
      Северус хмыкнул.  
      — Я не Дамблдор, и вы уже не мой ученик. Экзамены закончились, диплом вручён. Может быть, приступим к разговору?  
      — Хорошо, — Гарри нервно вздохнул, не зная, куда деть руки. — Понимаете, хоть это и звучит странно, я — омега.  
      — Допустим, — чуть вздёрнув бровь в недоумении, проговорил Снейп.  
      — И вы мне больше ничего не скажете?  
      — А что я должен сказать? Хотите считать себя омегой, считайте, детишек вам и большую семью, что ещё?  
      — Я, действительно, омега, но запаха нет.  
      — Сочувствую, и…  
      — А вы альфа.  
      — Хм, я в курсе. Поттер, к чему вы клоните? Я знаю, что красноречие не входит в перечень ваших талантов, но если вы намерены и дальше мяться, бухтя себе под нос несвязные фразы, то делайте это где-то ещё.  
      — Вы мой альфа, и всегда им были.  
      — Что простите? — Северус смотрел на сидящего напротив него юношу, ища отголоски издёвки.  
      — Вы мой альфа, я наблюдаю за вами не первый год, я без вас не могу, я… Давайте попробуем стать парой, встретиться, узнать друг друга.  
      — Стоп!!! Поттер, притормозите. Вас кто-то опоил любовным зельем или применил на вас какое-то заклинание, в общем, кто-то зло подшутил на радостях, что обучение закончилось. Вам к мадам Помфри на проверку.  
      — Нет, это чувство сильное, запредельное, оно появилось ещё на пятом курсе, и оно никуда не исчезло!  
      Северус вздохнул, на мгновение его глаза отразили все те годы, которые он прожил, но в следующий миг на Гарри посмотрел уверенный, сильный мужчина.  
      — Поттер, я не знаю, в какие игры вы играете, но даже если бы вы были последней омегой на земле, я бы и на пушечный выстрел вас к себе не подпустил. Вы ходячее недоразумение. Даже Тёмный лорд пал, связавшись с вами, и сомневаюсь, что меня даже заклинание подчинения заставило бы полюбить вас, — вздохнув, уже спокойнее Северус продолжил. — А теперь, пожалуйста, покиньте мои покои и впредь избавьте меня от ваших глупостей. Я полагал, что вы стали взрослым, серьёзным человеком. Ошибся.  
      Гарри, который последнюю фразу выслушал, вскочив с кресла, с отчаянием смотрел на Снейпа. Ещё миг, ещё мгновение, и его выдержке придёт конец. Последние остатки Гарри Поттера разобьются вдрызг, подчиняясь одинокой, отчаявшейся омеге, что весь последний год пыталась привлечь внимание своего избранного. Ещё доля мгновения, и он рухнет на колени, крича, что они истинные, что ему никто больше не нужен, умоляя и скуля, как побитая собака. Отчаянная внутренняя борьба длилась этот самый долгий в его жизни миг. Гарри сжал руки в кулаки и, стиснув зубы, прошёл к выходу из помещения.  
      Ещё миг назад, бушевавший ураган чувств, будто заледенел. На него опустилось холодной пеленой мёртвое спокойствие.  
      Молодой человек оглянулся у входа, взглянув в глаза цвета ночи.  
      — Простите, что потревожил, директор, — идеально вежливое прощание, лёгкий поклон, и он вышел за дверь.  
      Как он добрался до своей комнаты, Гарри не смог бы ответить даже под воздействием сыворотки правды. Вещи были собраны ещё вчера. Не дожидаясь Рона и Гермиону, Гарри, накинув мантию-невидимку, выбрался из здания Хогвартса, направляясь к Хогвартс-экспрессу. Проскользнув невидимой тенью в самый задний вагон, юноша опустился на сидение, набросив все возможные запирающие и заглушающие чары на купе. Сил кого-то видеть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы с кем-то говорить, не было.  
      Шло время, юноша сидел как истукан, смотря в стену, и не зная, что же теперь делать. Ответ директора был более чем предсказуем, но от этого было не легче. Впервые в своей жизни Гарри действительно не знал, что делать.  
      Поезд тронулся, мерный перестук колёс, за окном замелькали пейзажи Шотландии — бескрайние вересковые пустоши. Чувство одиночества накатило волной, затапливая, не давая дышать. Слёзы подступили к горлу. Гарри сорвался на рыдания впервые за… за всю свою жизнь. Отчаянные, безысходные рыдания. Он обхватил себя руками, стараясь не выпустить ни капли магии.  
      Истерика прошла также внезапно, как и началась. Хотя возможно закончились слёзы, тело устало замерло, излив всю боль в рыданиях.  
      Гарри перешёл в некое бесчувственно-усталое состояние, в котором и просидел, пока не заметил, что экспресс остановился. Вскочив, он забрал вещи, накинул мантию-невидимку и тенью скрылся в Лондоне, стараясь уйти подальше от семей, встречающих детей после учебного года, от весело переговаривающихся подростков, что строили планы на лето, от жизни, к которой он не принадлежал.

***

  
  
      Гарри успокоился также резко, как и начал рыдать. Он отодвинулся от, по сути, чужого человека. «Докатился», — подумал мужчина.  
      — Простите, в последнее время я всё хуже себя контролирую.  
      Доктор как-то понимающе грустно улыбнулся:  
      — Считаете, что стоило всё это держать в себе?  
      — Ну, не вываливать же на первого встречного человека, — проговорил Поттер.  
      — Я доктор на меня можно, — лёгкая улыбка мелькнула на губах мужчины. — Может, расскажете?  
      Гарри вздохнул, посмотрев доктору в глаз:  
      — Не уйдёте, пока не сдамся и не расскажу?  
      — Хм, почему же, ночевать я всё же предпочитаю у себя дома, да и есть другие пациенты с не менее тяжёлой судьбой, которым тоже нужно как-то научиться жить дальше.  
      — Научиться жить дальше? У меня несколько другая проблема.  
      — Да?  
      Гарри выдавил из себя кривую улыбку. Похоже, его оппонент именно этого и ждал, плавно подтолкнув своего пациента в нужном направлении. Спорить с доктором не хотелось, истерика вытянула немало сил, а магия у него до сих пор не восстановилась, но рассказать о себе самое сокровенное… Хотя он ничего не теряет, ведь уже ни на что не надеется.  
      — Я омега.  
      — Судя по вашему облику и поведению, я об этом уже догадался.  
      — Не посчитали меня бетой? — доктор в ответ отрицательно покачал головой. — Не верю. У меня нет запаха.  
      — Такие нарушения встречаются. Я доктор и специализируюсь на помощи омегам. Вы, молодой человек, как раз находитесь в клинике для омег.  
      — Я уже понял по отсутствию репортёров, что это не клиника Святого Мунго.  
      — Ещё чего не хватало, — возмутился доктор и сразу же вернулся к теме, от которой они уклонились. — Хотя полное отсутствие запаха на своей практике встречаю впервые, но учитывая то, что прошла очередная война, не удивлюсь, если после неё подобные вам омеги будут появляться чаще. Омеги не машины для войны. Вы считаете, что не найдёте пару, так как у вас нет запаха?  
      «Вот так, прям в лоб? Хм, интересная практика, » — хмыкнул про себя гриффиндорец.  
      — А вот тут промашечка, я настолько везучий, что нашёл своего альфу ещё в 15 лет, да что там, я впервые его встретил в одиннадцать.  
      Гарри понаблюдал за скрытым, но всё равно на мгновение промелькнувшим удивлением на лице доктора.  
      — И в чём же проблема?  
      Поттер наклонил голову чуть набок, продолжая анализировать человека напротив:  
      — Действительно, не понимаете?  
      Доктор развёл руками:  
      — Нет.  
      «Он хотя бы честный и не пытается строить пустые гипотезы», — этот доктор нравился гриффиндорцу всё больше.  
      — Он не чувствует меня как омегу, для него я бета.  
      — Всё равно, закон на вашей стороне, обратитесь в суд и его обяжут.  
      — Нет!!! — Гарри аж подскочил на постели, и, куда только слетело его равнодушие, глаза так и вспыхнули злобой и решимостью. Если доктор Оливер до этого момента и сомневался, что к нему в отделение, действительно, доставили знаменитого Гарри Поттера, то теперь уверился, что это именно он. Такой омега мог и Того-кого-нельзя-называть прикончить. Доктор даже невольно отшатнулся.  
      Гарри понял, что немного погорячился, кричать в больнице не принято, поэтому пояснил уже тише:  
      — Я не хочу никого обязывать. Скажите, только честно, забыв о том, что вы доктор, вы бы заставили своего альфу через суд быть рядом?  
      Доктор Оливер опустил взгляд, но лишь на мгновение, затем посмотрел своему пациенту прямо в глаза:  
      — Нет.  
      — Именно. Я пытался сблизиться просто так, найти что-то общее, но у нас были слишком тяжёлые отношения. Он не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего.  
      — Гарри, привязывать к себе того, кто ничего не чувствует жестоко, но вы не сможете бегать от себя вечно. Истинные это не просто магическое понятие.  
      — Поэтому я и порезал себе вены. Я больше не могу себя контролировать.  
      — Всё зашло настолько далеко? — доктор нахмурился.  
      Гарри откинувшись на подушку:  
      — Я не помню свою последнюю течку, совершенно, провал в памяти, полная пустота. Знаю лишь, что я пришёл в себя у входной двери, благо, внутри дома. Комната была раскурочена, повезло, что Блэк-хаус дом древний, и Кричер — битый жизнью домовик, переломится, а приказ «не выпускать» выполнит, так что я остался в стенах дома, но не уверен, что в следующую течку меня хоть что-то сдержит. Я ведь победитель Волдеморта, доктор, — Гарри вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. «Возможно, из-за этого приказа Кричер и умер, потратив слишком много сил». — И почему Волдеморт не прибил меня там, во время этой мордредовой дуэли!  
      — Вероятно, ещё можно найти выход.  
      — Да, амортенцию в чай по утрам любимому, — Гарри снова хохотнул.  
      Теперь он лежал и смотрел в потолок:  
      — Это раньше я мог себя контролировать. Да что контролировать, стоило мне увидеть его, как я впадал в бешенство. Самое малое, что я испытывал это злость, причём хватало услышать лишь его имя. О, как я бесился. Но уже спустя год злость сменилась неким спортивным интересом, — Гарри приподнялся и посмотрел на доктора, который внимательно его слушал, — что называется видоизменение чувств в природе. — Маньячная улыбка скользнула на бледных губах. Поттер снова перевёл взгляд в потолок. — Задеть, уколоть да побольней, взбесить, о, это была мечта. Как он смотрел на меня тогда. Хоть так не покидать его мысли, пусть бесится, пусть проклинает, только не этот равнодушно-вежливый взгляд, — Гарри поморщился, замолкнув на некоторое время. — А потом, мне уже было всё равно, — Поттер прикрыл глаза. — Я хотел большего, я хотел всего его без остатка. Даже если бы он подошёл ко мне и на виду у всех поцеловал, страстно, глубоко, лишая дыхания, мне было бы плевать на весь этот грёбаный магический мир, но…


	2. Chapter 2

      Гарри замолчал, что-то явно вновь переживая.  
      — Но началась война?  
      Поттер перевёл взгляд с потолка на доктора. Было что-то во взгляде молодого человека маниакальное, искры безумия вспыхивали в зелени глаз, и улыбка на губах скорее отталкивала.  
      — Да. Война. Я даже не думал, что выживу, так что всё было пре-крас-но, — последнее слово Гарри произнёс по слогам, смакуя каждый. Но улыбка исчезла с его губ так же быстро, как и появилась. И он продолжил недовольно. — Но я выжил!  
      Гарри вздохнул, замолчав.  
      — То есть главная проблема для вас в данный момент то, что вы себя плохо контролируете?  
      — Контролирую? — переспросил Поттер, с издёвкой в голосе. Он чуть подался к доктору. — Нет, док, я себя вообще не контролирую. Я даже не уверен, что встретив сейчас его здесь же в коридоре больницы, просто не свалюсь на колени и не начну умолять не оставлять меня.  
      Гарри подался ближе к доктору, придвигаясь и заглядывая в его глаза.  
      — Поймите, доктор, мне всё равно где, мне всё равно как, мне всё равно когда, я просто хочу быть с ним. В течку я могу примчаться к нему в чём мать родила и хоть посреди Косой аллеи в час пик на глазах у всех отдаться. Я уже не контролирую себя, совершенно. Сейчас я всё ещё в себе, так как моя магия истощена, и я не чувствую его запах, но через две недели течка, — на губах Гарри расплылась нездоровая улыбка. Он чуть развёл руки произнеся: — Вы хотели правду, доктор? Теперь вы её знаете. Всё ещё считает, что меня стоило вытягивать из-за грани?!  
      Доктор вздохнул, наконец нахмурившись. Его новый пациент был явно не совсем в себе:  
      — Возможно, вам нужно показаться доктору, запах редко пропадает безвозвратно и тог…  
      Гарри хохотнул, отодвигаясь и снова падая на подушку:  
      — Док, я гриффиндорец, я так просто не сдаюсь, — и продолжил на непонимающий взгляд мужчины, — до последней течки я мотался по всей Европе, было пять, нет, можно сказать шесть специалистов, с которыми я говорил.  
      — И?  
      — Что и? Я же перерезал себе вены, — Гарри недовольно нахмурился, этого доктора ничто не берёт, не издёвка, ни правда в лицо. Он стал серьёзен. — Это повреждение мозга, скорее всего в детстве, а мозг такой орган, в котором не будет копаться даже дипломированный доктор без предварительных исследований, а я не хочу становиться лабораторной крысой, у меня нет необходимых два или даже пяти лет, — Гарри поморщился, вспомнив про крыс. — Всё, что мне посоветовали синтетические заменители запаха и обратиться в суд, — Гарри скривился. Он снова сел и уже совершенно спокойным, безэмоциональным, будто безжизненный голосом проговорил. — Я перепробовал всё, и смерть единственный способ, как я могу избавиться от этого проклятья.  
      — Может быть всё-таки с ним поговорить? Если вы умрёте, он почувствует это.  
      — Док, если потерять то, что ты никогда не имел, плакать не будешь, — махнул рукой Поттер. — Да и по правде я пробовал, и, вспоминая тот глупый разговор, готов признать, что не стоило делать даже этого. Он достаточно привлекательный, со своим шармом альфа, он заслуживает жить, как желает сам.  
      — А как же вы, молодой человек?  
      — Я? — Гарри скептически посмотрел на доктора. — По сути, я должен был умереть ещё в годовалом возрасте, так что и так пожил.  
      — Но всё же…  
      — Нет!!! Давайте больше не будем об этом говорить, — Гарри вздохнул. — Не будет никаких «должен», «обязан». Я не хочу, — Поттер махнул рукой, прерывая мужчину, который, похоже, всё-таки что-то хотел возразить. — Я знаю, если ему всё объяснить, аргументировать, привести доказательства, он будет заботливым альфой, знаю, свои обязательства он переломится, но выполнит, но я не-хо-чу, — последние слова Гарри проговорил медленно и по слогам.  
      — Понятно, тогда есть способ, как вылечить вас от этого… проклятья. Правда, маги его не применяют и советовать не будут. И если кто-то узнает, что я вам его предложил, у меня могут быть проблемы.  
      — Есть что-то страшнее потери контроля над собой и превращения в похотливое животное?  
      Доктор улыбнулся:  
      — Да, потеря магии, большинство магов в этом случае предпочтут смерть.  
      — Я знаю, слышал. Но какое это имеет значение…  
      — Омеги, альфы, беты эти понятия существуют лишь в магическом мире. У вас есть знакомые сквибы?  
      — Не сказал бы.  
      — Сквибы они кто?  
      — Все называют их бетами. Хотя они скорее как маглы, я вообще разницы не вижу.  
      — Именно, они скорее маглы.  
      Гарри задумался, прикусив нижнюю губу:  
      — То есть, если перестать быть волшебником, то я…  
      — Вы перестанете быть омегой.  
      — А детей, как обычный магл я смогу иметь?  
      Доктору не хотелось разочаровывать своего нового пациента, но и лгать он не собирался:  
      — Увы, но вряд ли, убив в себе омегу, вы сможете иметь детей, но сейчас много сирот.  
      — Мда, и жить придётся в каком-нибудь другом месте.  
      — Почему же? Сквибы спокойно живут в магическом мире. Я сквиб, но всё же доктор.  
      — Вы? Хм, я бы сказал вы омега, хотя, конечно запаха же нет.  
      Доктор лукаво улыбнулся:  
      — А вы ещё удивлялись, что я не смог узнать в вас омегу. Сами тоже глазасты. Я как раз когда-то испробовал тот способ, который предлагаю вам.  
      — Не сочтите за грубость, всё-таки я вам излил душу. Странно даже как это вы меня разговорили?  
      — Вам нужно было выговориться.  
      — Может откровенность за откровенность. Зачем вы убили в себе мага?  
      — Чтобы жить. Это не секрет, моя история банальна, первая магическая война, смерть истинного, двое детей на руках и жуткое желание уйти за ним за грань. Я не захотел оставлять детей.  
      — И что тяга пропадает полностью? — с какой-то отчаянной надеждой и толикой страха спросил Гарри.  
      — Животная да. Естественно, в моём случае остались воспоминания и одиночество, но инстинкты уже не толкали быть с ним.  
      — А можно убить свою магию за две недели?  
      — Почему две недели?  
      — Через две недели у меня течка, я превращусь в неадекватную сучку.  
      — Ах, да, вы же говорили. Если нужно будет, мы вас привяжем. У нас тут есть подвал, мы как раз его почти не используем, — с лёгкой улыбкой проговорил доктор Оливер.  
      Гарри хохотнул:  
      — Док, сомневаюсь, что меня удержат даже стены Азкабана.  
      — Если вы согласны начать, то я уже сейчас могу подготовить зелья и некоторые ингредиенты. Возможно, это вас сдержит.  
      — Давайте. Всё что угодно, только бы снова стать хозяином своей жизни.  
      — Хорошо, я скажу принести вам поесть.  
      — Есть? Я не особо голоден, — но заметив, как нахмурился доктор, Гарри продолжил, — но попытаюсь съесть всё.  
      Дверь за доктором закрылась. Гарри обвёл взглядом комнату, встал, чувствовалась слабость, но это скорее было следствием его неуместной истерики, он немного не уверенно подошёл к окну. За ним раскинулся большой клён, создавая густую тень. Чуть вдали проходила, петляя меж жидких кустиков, узкая дорожка. Гарри открыл окно, в комнату ворвался лёгкий, летний ветерок, оставив мужчину равнодушным, он давно перестал радоваться простым вещам, как солнцу по утрам, лёгкому ветерку или летней грозе.  
      «Лишиться магии, но выжить и снова стать самим собой. Хм, почему бы и нет. Всё равно сказка оказалась злой и жестокой», — подумал Гарри, захлопывая окно, он вернулся в кровать.  
  
      Прошло уже несколько дней, как Гарри попал в это тихое место. Если бы не запах лекарств, он бы скорее назвал его пансионатом, а не больницей. Его никто не держал взаперти, никто за ним не следил, по крайней мере казалось, что никто. Вопрос о том, кто же его вытянул из-за грани, нарушив все планы Мальчика-который-выжил, и определил сюда, решился уже к концу дня, когда к нему в палату зашли два близнеца Уизли. И ведь сам во всём виноват, сам, вытягивая Фреда с того света, связал свою душу с его, вот он и почувствовал неладное, а камин был открыт.  
      Оба Уизли были, как всегда, деятельные и шумные, принесли фрукты и к ужасу Гарри цветы, посоветовали поправляться и к радости Гарри ушли, даже ничего не спросив. Это было странно. Любопытство и близнецы Уизли были синонимами, а тут столько такта.  
      Ещё несколько дней к нему заходил доктор, а на четвёртый буквально силой вытащил его из палаты, надев при этом скрывающий артефакт.  
      Гарри шёл по парку, рассматривая, казалось бы безделушку, что скрывала его лицо от всех.  
      — А как он действует? — наконец озвучил он свой вопрос.  
      Доктор вздрогнул и удивление на его лице сменилось лёгкой улыбкой. Это было первое проявление интереса хоть к чему-нибудь у Гарри за последние дни.  
      — Магическое воздействие, внешнее, поле сохраняется чуть в отдалении от тела и слегка изменяет черты лица.  
      — А если кто-то бросится обниматься?  
      — Хм, если кто-то из наших пациентов будет настолько обделён вниманием, что кинется обниматься к незнакомому парню, то разрешаю вам применить Обливейт.  
      — Ловлю вас на слове, — улыбка тронула губы Поттера, но не глаза.  
      Они шли по мощёным дорожкам к дикой части парка.  
      — Вам стоит почаще выходить на улицу, Гарри. Природа успокаивает.  
      — Возможно, но на меня красоты природы уже давно не действуют.  
      — Совсем?  
      — Совсем.  
      — Это депрессия.  
      — Вы доктор, вам виднее, так когда мы сможем приступить к ритуалу?  
      — Для начала вам нужно восстановить свой магический фон, так что об этом мы поговорим через пару дней.  
      — Пару дней, — проговорил казалось самому себе Гарри, — хорошо.  
      Они подошли к озеру, прогулялись вдоль берега. Но Гарри остался равнодушен к окружающим красотам: цветам, деревьям, водной глади и облакам мерно плывущим по небу. Парень будто умер душой.  
  
      Близнецы Уизли, улучив момент, просочились в кабинет доктора Оливера.  
      — Здравствуйте, доктор, как дела у нашего друга? — начал разговор Джордж.  
      — Здравствуйте, а что-то о врачебной этике вы слышали?  
      — Слышали, а так же мы слышали ваш разговор с Гарри, — сразу перешёл к главному Фред.  
      — Признаюсь, были очень удивлены, что он омега, правда, теперь всё стало на свои места. Все нелогичности его поведения, стали логичны, — продолжил за брата Джордж.  
      — И мы даже догадываемся, кто этот самый альфа, — Фред без приглашения сел напротив доктора.  
      — Можно не врать и не ловить на авось, двери наших палат защищены, — покачал головой доктор.  
      — Специальными чарами, которые используются в любом подобном заведении уже не первое десятилетие, — со снисходительными нотками в голосе продолжил за доктора Джордж.  
      — Док, взломать подобные чары пустяковое дело, — влез Фред.  
      Доктор Оливер перевёл взгляд с одного нагло, без спросу усевшегося, рыжего парня на другого. Они просто лучились энергией и ехидством.  
      — Хм, вы сами отправили сюда вашего друга, так что, думаю, лишнего рассказывать никому не будете.  
      — Не будем, — мотнул головой Джордж. — Можете проводите нас к нему? А то в палате его нет.  
      — Хм, хорошо. Но вы могли бы спросить у медиковедьмы.  
      — Нет, док, лучше вы, — в два голоса возразили близнецы.  
      Они вышли в парк и не торопясь пошли по мощёной дорожке.  
      — Что вы задумали? — доктор всё-таки решил задать прямой вопрос.  
      — Мы? — в два голоса недоумённый вопрос.  
      — Вас не было несколько дней, и последний раз выходили вы отсюда очень задумчивыми, а учитывая то, что вы слышали разговор, который не предназначался посторонним ушам. Вы что-то задумали.  
      — Ну, — Фред вдруг замолк, глядя на что-то на берегу озера.  
      Стайка ребятишек разных возрастов играла на берегу озера, в центре же этой кутерьмы был молодой юноша. Один из детей сидел у него на коленях, пару ребятишек сидели у ног. Парень что-то рассказывал, явно интересное.  
      — Это Гарри? — Фред спросил почти утвердительно.  
      Доктор кивнул в ответ.  
      — Откуда здесь дети? — удивился Джордж.  
      — Здесь рядом находится приют для детей, после войны сирот было слишком много, чтобы и дальше продолжать закрывать глаза на эту проблему, наши территории соединяются. Очень часто омегам нужно их общество больше, чем общество взрослого альфы. Они становятся мягче, добрее, жизнерадостней, даже несмотря на то, что пережили войну.  
      — Тут вы правы, док, ему бы ребятишек, — став вдруг серьёзным проговорил Фред.  
      — Вы же слышали наш разговор.  
      — И теперь ещё больше уверились, что идея дельная. Точно, Фред? — один из братьев, лукаво посмотрел на другого.  
      — Точно, Джордж.  
      Двое близнецов с угуканьем сбежали с холма к озеру, взорвали хлопушку, засыпав полянку яркими звёздочка, дети были в восторге, а затем подскочили к Гарри. Тот не встретил их улыбкой, как это было в Хогвартсе, но и того мертвенного равнодушия в глазах, которое они видели несколько дней назад, не было. Похоже, терапия детьми пошла на пользу не только маленьким шалопаям, но и Гарри. Теперь он хоть немного походил на себя прежнего.  
  
      Близнецы, подхватив несопротивляющегося Гарри, отправились с ним на прогулку, оставив детям, чтобы не скучали, несколько, как они уверили, абсолютно безопасных хлопушек.  
      — Может уже скажете, в чём дело? — спросил Гарри у неспешно прогуливающихся близнецов, которые, как неизменный караул, сопровождали его по дикой части парка.  
      — Джордж, думаю мы уже отошли достаточно далеко.  
      — Согласен, — оба близнеца выдержали торжественную паузу. — Гарри, что ты скажешь о том чтобы завести ребёнка?  
      — Что? — Поттер переводил подозрительный взгляд с одного близнеца на другого.  
      — Да именно так, мы подслушали, твой разговор с доком и знаем всё. Нам жаль, — без доли сожаления повинился Фред за двоих.  
      — Тогда вы должны понимать, что это невозможно, но доктор сказал, что я смогу кого-нибудь усыновить. Джимми милый мальчик, ему пять лет, а он уже совсем самостоятельный. Да и Глория хорошая девочка.  
      — Нет, Гарри, мы имеем ввиду собственного ребёнка от Снейпа.  
      Гарри сел на пенёк, что очень кстати оказался рядом.  
      — С чего вы решили…  
      — Всё было более чем очевидно, ну кто ещё в здравом уме откажется от победителя Волдеморта? Только Снейп. С кем ты устраивал перепалки на уроке, теряя по поводу и без очки своего факультета, от кого искрило, стоило вам оказаться в одном классе, хотя ты ещё мелочью пузатой был. Раньше картинка как-то не складывалась, но стоило добавить к неизвестным тот факт, что ты омега, и всё стало более чем очевидно.  
      Гарри вздохнул:  
      — Если вы слышали тот разговор, то понимаете, что я не хочу его принуждать.  
      — И не надо, — в два голоса проговорили братья.  
      Гарри даже попятился, он никогда не мог понять, что у этого двойного разума на уме.  
      — Это как? — оказывается он ещё умел удивлять, и пусть фраза получилась вялой, но крохи любопытства всё же проступили, показывая близнецам, что их друг ещё не до конца умер душой.  
      — Подумай сам, Гарри, он альфа. Вроде вполне здоровый, полноценный альфа. А значит…  
      — Хм, что значит? — Поттер вздохнул. — Послушайте, когда я думаю о нём, у меня мозг отключается и включается кое-что другое, что очень мешает здраво анализировать окружающий мир.  
      — Тогда слушай, — смилостивился Фред. — Снейп временами посещает один милый квартальчик с красными фонариками. Это недалеко от Лютного переулка, и район там не очень спокойный, зато клиентов обслуживают без лишних вопросов.  
      — А я тут при чём? И откуда вы знаете про такие квартальчики? — было неприятно услышать о том, что предназначенный тебе альфа живёт своей жизнью. «Но с другой стороны разве это не хорошо?» — поправил он себя, мысленно пожимая плечами.  
      — Гарри, мы тоже альфы, — тоном взрослого, втолковывающего неписанные истины младенцу, проговорил Джордж, — мы его там видели, естественно, на глаза не попадались.  
      — Так я всё ещё не понимаю…  
      — Мда, братишка, похоже у Гарри действительно мозг отключается.  
      — Не суди его строго, Джордж, он же омега.  
      Гарри окинул злым взглядом двух альф, которые, явно, и ангела могут вывести из себя, не то что встряхнуть впавшего в депрессию омегу.  
      — Гарри, ты можешь его там подкараулить.  
      — И как это отличается от насилия? — гриффиндорец нахмурился.  
      — Очень просто. Снейпа подкараулит некий омега в течку, не повезло парню. У нашего Ужаса подземелий, всё равно настроение весело провести время, а какой альфа устоит перед течным омежкой, — Джордж довольный своей задумкой заглянул Гарри в глаза, но увидел в них лишь сомнение.  
      — Мне кажется, он устоит. Всё-таки взять постороннего омегу, это как-то…


	3. Chapter 3

      — Глупости, — покачал головой, глядя на наивного омегу Фред. — Альфы обычно ни в грош не ставят омег, живущий в подобных районах. А мы тебе ещё на основе твоей крови искусственный запах такой подберём. Снейп не устоит.  
      Фред заговорчески улыбнулся:  
      — Пахнуть ты будешь почти так, как пах бы, если бы у тебя был запах. Твой запах.  
      Не поддаться уже захваченным новой идеей близнецам было сложно, и Поттер почти проникся их идеей. Почти…  
      — Слушайте, это жестокая шутка, — недовольно проворчал брюнет.  
      — Это не шутка, Гарри, это наша новая разработка, — маниакально сверкая глазами, придвинулся Фред. — Это всего лишь предположение, но я слышал, что истинным завести ребёнка очень легко, и младенец будет, действительно, силён.  
      — Ты ведь хочешь ребёнка от него? — с другой стороны пододвинулся к омеге Джорджа. Завороженно слушающий их Гарри, кивнул.  
      — Вот, — протянул Фред, — а так рядом будет маленький снейпик, да и ты хотя бы не умрёшь девственником.  
      — Я подумаю, — близнецы были очень убедительны.  
  
      Гарри сидел у окна своей палаты и смотрел в сад. Уже два дня он был очень задумчив.  
      Доктор Оливер прошёл в палату со словами:  
      — Ваши друзья, похоже, подкинули вам хороший повод подумать?  
      — О да. Скажите, доктор, если я забеременею, моя тяга пройдет?  
      — Естественно, пока вы будете вынашивать ребёнка, тело немного успокоится, ведь сама суть омеги — продолжение рода, будет удовлетворена. Естественно, это не будет отменять того, что вам захочется ласки и общества вашего альфы, но той животной тяги не будет.  
      — С подобным я справлюсь, — «достаточно представить злого Снейпа, выкидывающего меня из комнаты».  
      — Что вы задумали?  
      — Хм, знаете, я думаю, нам стоит повременить с ритуалом.  
      — Хорошо, — доктор был готов согласиться со многим, всё-таки выжигание в себе мага это последнее, крайнее средство. Парень явно не желал умирать, у него появилась некая цель.  
      — И я бы хотел выписаться, но посещать вас.  
      — Прекрасно, я вас, молодой человек, совсем без присмотра и не отпустил бы, — улыбнулся доктор Оливер.  
      — Заперли бы? — довольно безэмоционально спросил Гарри.  
      — Нет, конечно, но волновался бы.  
      — Я ведь всего лишь ваш пациент, — Поттер удивлённо взглянул в глаза доктора.  
      — Я переживаю за всех пациентов, — пожал он в ответ плечами.  
      — Вы говорили о доме, где мы могли бы провести ритуал. Его вроде можно купить?  
      Доктор нахмурился:  
      — Вам негде жить?  
      — Нет, всего лишь хочу сменить обстановку. В собственном доме, в одиночку, — Гарри сделал тягостную паузу, — я там волком через неделю завою.  
      Доктор задумался, что-то прикидывая:  
      — А, давайте, вы пока поживете в моём доме.  
      — Жить у собственного доктора? Это немного перебор.  
      — Нет я живу в Лондоне, в квартире, в тоже время у меня остался дом, где я для себя проводил ритуал. Весь дом пропитан моей магией и тяжёлыми воспоминаниями, хоть там были и светлые моменты, поэтому я не могу его просто продать. Но вас с этим домом не связывает ничего, молодой человек, так что, вы спокойно сможете там жить.  
      Гарри бы отказался, но очень хотелось взглянуть на дом, в который человек излил всю свою магию, превращаясь в сквиба…  
      — Покажете мне его?  
      — Конечно.  
  
      Уже вечером в тот же день Гарри отправился в магазин близнецов, где два рыжих предпринимателя, будто его ждали. Они с радостью восприняли новость о решении парня, попробовать.  
      Дальше события закружились в своей безумной круговерти. Близнецы развили бурную деятельность, вообще мало интересуясь мнением омеги.  
  
      Летний спокойный вечер, уютная гостиная, Гарри сидел на диване и перелистывал книгу про магические и не очень растения. Он даже не читал, нет, а смотрел на картинки. Автор этого маленького творения оживил каждое растение на бумаге, показав его всходы, как разворачиваются листочки, или чешуйки, или вырастает ствол, или иголки, или щупальца, в красках изобразил распускающиеся цветы, а затем растущие плоды. Стоило коснуться картинки и она останавливалась в той фазе, в которой была, а дальше шли описания, мелким, но легко читаемым почерком.  
      Тело было расслаблено и хотело покоя, когда в комнату влетел стакан из кухни и тихо опустился на столик чуть в стороне. Дом, действительно, весь был пропитан магией и, как замок Чудовища из сказки, жил своей жизнью. Покрывала застилались сами, окна очищались от грязи, ковры избавлялись от пыли, посуда сама мылась. Как объяснил доктор Оливер это ещё лет на двадцать, а затем магия истощиться, и дом снова станет нормальным.  
      Но Гарри здесь понравилось, будто невидимое существо заботилось о нём, оберегало и лелеяло. Странные чувства наполняли его душу в этом месте, вплоть до того, что хотелось плакать на пустом месте, но уходить отсюда желания не было. Парень был один и всё же не один. Всё лучше, чем полное одиночество в Блэк-хаусе.  
      Два рыжих урагана влетели в комнату, и не успел Гарри и слова сказать, как был поднят и отправлен в ванную комнату под душь. Всё что он понял, это то, что у них мало времени.  
      Когда он вышел в комнату, было ощущение, что близнецы готовились к концу света местного масштаба.  
      — Гарри, Снейп вышел на охоту. Собирайся.  
      — Куда собирайся? — вынырнул из своего омута равнодушия Гарри. — У меня ещё течки нет.  
      — Уверен?  
      — Уж в этом-то я уверен, — получив подобный глупейший вопроса, Поттер негодующе взглянул на близнецов.  
      — Но ведь со дня на день? — ухмыльнулся Фред.  
      — Ну да, — чуть покраснел гриффиндорец, — но не сегодня же, — Гарри вдруг понял провальность их затеи.  
      — Гарри, Снейп обычно прогуливается редко, — проговорил Фред.  
      — Но метко, — закончил Джордж и всучил нерасторопной омеге таблетку.  
      — Что это?  
      — Через полчаса ты будешь во всеоружии, — и видя непонимание друга, продолжил, — потечёшь.  
      — Но это вредно! — Гарри хотел отдать таблетку.  
      — Вредно, Джордж ты посмотри на нашего правильного омежку, который месяц назад резал себе вены.  
      — Гарри, друг, ты уже на грани, день два и будет течка, от того, что ты себя чуть-чуть подтолкнешь на финише не умрёшь, а спокойно продолжишь жить здоровым и беременным.  
      — К тому же завтра послезавтра Снейпа там уже не будет, он пока в пабе, а ты знаешь, он не алкоголик, долго там не задержится.  
      Гарри наконец полностью сбросил с себя спокойную сонливость и воскликнул:  
      — Что прямо сейчас?! — ему вдруг стало страшно. Он и не заметил, как таблетка оказалась у одного из расторопных близнецов.  
      — Угу, — кивнули две рыжие головы, и близнецы принялись за дело.  
      Джордж всунул ему в руку баночку с кремом, затем хлопнул в ладоши, и с баночки слетела крышка, губка макнулась в крем, который едва ощутимо приятно пах, и принялась натирать тело. Близнецы синхронно отвернулись к кровати, где в беспорядке лежали вещи, и не замечая удивленного негодования омеги, который немного впал в ступор, когда понял, что этот предмет обмажет его везде, от кончиков пальцев на ногах и заканчивая горящими от смущения щеками. Близнецы хоть и не смотрели, но Гарри не привык находиться голышом (халат, что был на плечах, волшебным образом испарился). Поттер попытался остановить навязчивую губку, но та вертко уворачивалась от его волшебной палочки, которой он пытался попасть по ней и остановить.  
      Губка вдруг упала ему под ноги, замерев. В следующее миг халат оказался на плечах, а близнецы обернулись при этом один сжимал в руках брюки, а второй рубашку.  
      — Прекрасно ты уже стал бледнокожим, ни шрамов, ни отметин.  
      — А меня спросить! — столь наглое обращение вывело даже апатичного Гарри из себя.  
      — Нет времени.  
      Джордж схватил флакон и подсунул его под нос Поттеру.  
      — Пей.  
      — Это что?  
      — Станешь пухленьким, — подбадривал Джордж.  
      — Каким? — пискнул Гарри.  
      В следующий миг Фред проговорил:  
      — Пей, красивым будешь, — и добавил провокационным шепотом в самое ухо. — Ты же хочешь увидеть Снейпа.  
      Фраза подействовала, и Гарри залпом выпил жидкость из стакана.  
      — За одно и течка начнётся, — довольно потирая руки добавил Джордж.  
      Гарри расширившимися глазами уставился на него. «Когда они в стакане таблетку растворили?!»  
      А настырный Джордж уже зачерпнул из баночки гель и, встав у Поттера за спиной, одним плавным движением стал наносить вещество на волосы.  
      — Эй, — Гарри чувствовал себя куклой, которую наряжают, причёсывают, и вообще ни о чём не спрашивают. Кто будет спрашивать мнение куклы?  
      — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он тебя узнал? — проворковал Фред, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, и желтый луч на время лишил омегу зрения.  
      — Нет, но… — попытался возразить дезориентированный Гарри.  
      — Значит, терпи.  
      Гарри и сам не заметил, как на него надели одежду, причесали и поставили перед зеркалом лицезреть результат. Зрение после заклинания вернулось, и мир из коричневого снова стал цветным.  
      На него из зеркала смотрел парень с бледной кожей, темно русыми прямыми волосами, магический гель высох за секунды, чуть пухленький, с розовыми щечками и карими глазами.  
      — Премиленький омежка получился, — умильно проговорил Фред.  
      — Угу, и при этом никаких запоминающихся черт, — поддакнул Джордж.  
      Что самое удивительное, Гарри пах, этот аромат усиливался и уже выделялись чёткие нотки шарлотки с яблоками и корицей.  
      Гарри бы еще принюхался, но Джордж подхватил его под один локоток, Фред под второй, и два рыжих, наглых альфы аппарировали, выбив тем самым воздух из легких и дезориентировав.  
      Омега отдышался после аппарации и оглядел бедную комнату. Всё пространство которой занимала кровать, единственное достоинство которой, было то, что она была крепкой. Белье не отличалось новизной, но хоть было чистым.  
      — Гарри, извини, но в этом районе лучших номеров нет, — посетовал Фред.  
      Но сам парень его не слышал, внизу живота всё скрутило, и омега, скуля, опустился на кровать, течка начиналась.  
      Альфы в один миг достали из карманов что-то напоминающее прищепку и водрузили на переносицу.  
      — Хм, прекрасно работает, даже течного омегу не чую, — довольно констатировал Фред.  
      — О да братишка, за один вечер опробовать столько разного. Снейп?  
      — Поторопись, нам нужен шлейф из запаха.  
      Один из альф, отправился привлекать своего бывшего профессора, а второй, как цербер встал на входе, чтобы уйти только тогда, когда альфа покажется на горизонте. Они отвечали за Гарри.  
  
      Снейп вышел из паба, и неторопливой походкой направился к заведению, где можно было снять не только омежку, но и бету. В паху стало чуть тесно от предвкушения, его альфа изголодался по соблазнительным и раскованным попкам.  
      Он уже почти завернул за угол, когда почуял легкий аромат пирога с яблоками и корицей, вот только на него у альфы выделилась не слюна, а заныло в паху.  
      Северус не стал сопротивляться заинтересованно-урчащему альфе и сдерживаться. В этом районе невинных омежек не встречалось, и если кто-то из них потек, в столь подходящий момент, то значит… Это кому-то нужно. Хм, альфа всегда контролировал своего зверя, как истинный слизеринец, никогда до конца себя не отпуская, и, проверив волшебную палочку в чехле, Снейп пошёл на запах.  
      Он приоткрыл дверь, явно чёрный вход в какую-то гостиницу, прошёл по лестнице на второй этаж. Комнату откуда шёл запах, он определил сразу. Войдя, Северус плотно прикрыл дверь за собой.  
      Он быстро осмотрел голые стены, пару стульев в углу и кровать, на которой лежал источник соблазнительного запаха.  
  
      Омега на кровати поскуливал, но явно не от страха, увидев его он снял рубашку и принялся стягивать брюки, нижнего белья под одеждой не было.  
      Снейп усмехнулся. «Милый омёжка решил устроить свою жизнь, за счет богатого альфы и ребёнка, возможного ребенка», — поправил он себя.  
      На всякий случай Северус кинул заклинание обнаружения и, не найдя неприятных темно-магических сюрпризов, как ловушек связывающих и огрушающих или дурманящих духов, он расслабился и запер за собой дверь. Подошёл к омеге, который был полностью обнажён и выпятил пред ним свою попку, из которой уже текла смазка.  
      Северус ещё раз хмыкнул про себя. Искусственный запах был хорош, он должен был это признать, и обманывал он даже его внутреннего альфу, который уже рвался наружу, в жажде обладать, вогнать член, и брать, брать, брать, но не зельевара. Запах был не натуральный, значит, течка не естественная, но смазка… Снейп не сдержался и провел пальцем по промежности. Была, как настоящая, прям, как у текущей омеги.  
      Директор на стал больше сдерживаться, парень покорно толкался ему на пальцы, поскуливая. Одним плавным взмахом волшебной палочки Снейп отправил свою одежду на стул и провел рукой по упругим ягодицам, омега был не из худых, пухленький, с бархатистой кожей, явно помог крем, его запах зельевар тоже отметил.  
      Он повернул парня к себе лицом, заставив сесть, и взглянул ему в лицо. Неброская внешность, равнодушно отметил разум, а альфа внутри толкал его заняться уже желаемым.  
  
      Слишком резко наступившая течка, лишила разума и зрения. Гарри скулил, выгибался, желая снять мешающую одежду. Он не знал сколько так пролежал, когда учуял завораживающий запах альфы, его альфы.  
      Зрение, которое вернулось не слишком помогало, близнецы забрали очки, но омега внутри уже предвкушала и от этого между ног потекла струйка смазки. Гарри выгнуло, и он скинул рубашку, взявшись за брюки.  
      Когда чужие пальцы коснулись текущей горячей дырочки, Гарри уже ничего не соображал, это был Снейп, это был его альфа, и совершенно не важно, что он будет делать. Омега толкнулся, насаживаясь на пальцы.  
      Рука Снейпа приподняла его лицо за подбородок, и Гарри увидел его, бледная кожа, тёмные волосы и не менее тёмные глаза, разум туманил его запах, запах желающего секса самца, от чего с губ слетело жалобное:  
      — Пожалуйста, — больше похожее на поскуливание, и Гарри выгнулся, пытаясь повернуться к альфе попой и раздвигая ноги шире.  
  
      О, да, игра омеги была на высоте, он очень хорошо играл течку. Что ж текло из него действительно знатно, хоть тот и был узким. Хм, будет приятней проникновение.  
      Северус провел руками по бокам парня, встал сзади, и погрузил сразу два пальца в текущую попку, он не слишком осторожничал и вскоре легко проникали три пальца.  
      Если бы он не знал, что запах искусственный, подумал бы, что парень, действительно, переживает течка, тот слишком правдоподобно поскуливал и постанывал, умоляя взять.  
      «Развратная сучка», — подумал Снейп и плавно вошёл, приостановился на мгновение, всё-таки парень был молод и не разработан, как надо. «Неужели новичок, который хочет выбраться из этой дыры, забеременев?» Что ж, если что, Северус не был против ребёнка.  
      Он медленно входил в скулящее, податливое тело, пока не вошёл полностью, наслаждаясь жаром и теснотой молодого тела под ним.  
      Омега всхлипнул, но даже не пытался высвободиться, а ещё через мгновение, напротив толкнулся, побуждая альфу к действиям.  
Снейп хмыкнул, его не нужно было просить два раза, этот мальчик хочет секса и ребёнка, что ж за возможно хорошее будущее придётся заплатить хорошей ночью.  
      Больше альфа себя не сдерживал, вколачиваясь в скулящего омега. Очень развратного омегу.


	4. Chapter 4

      Гарри почувствовал, как крупный член толкается в него, он бы и отвлёкся на боль, но омега, изголодавшаяся за столько лет и жаждущая только одного — своего альфу, полностью завладела разумом мага. Он уже ничего не соображал, превратился в податливый сгусток плоти, думающий лишь о том, как отдаться, подчиниться своему альфе.  
  
      Оргазм накрыл Гарри с силой, почти лишая сознания, когда начал расти узел, боль в непривычно растянутых мышцах усилилась, выступили непрошеные слёзы, но ни за какие богатства мира омега не променял бы этот миг. Ноги разъезжались и подрагивали, но волны наслаждения заставляли забыть обо всём. На краткий, сиюминутный миг Гарри ощутил себя цельным, правильным, а не кем-то ненужным и брошенным. Хотелось продлить это мгновение навсегда, остановить время.  
  
      Парень под Снейпом кончил, сжимаясь так, что вспыхнули круги перед глазами. Жаркий, текучий и такой тесный, что Северус впервые за… можно сказать вообще впервые, чуть не потерял связь с реальностью. Чувство единения напугало своей непривычностью. Он никогда полностью не отпускал себя и сейчас не позволит. Снейп излился бурно, сильно, сцепляясь с мальчишкой. Ноги у омеги задрожали, и Северус уложил его на бок, пристраиваясь со спины. За такой острый оргазм можно было стать и пообходительней. Хотелось расспросить парня, но он решил пока сделать вид, что поверил в великолепную игру, как бы течного омеги. Поэтому лёг и наслаждался мини-оргазмами, пробегающими, как искры по телу.  
  
      Гарри понял, что узел спал, чуть шевельнулся, ощущая боль в разработанной попке. Альфа почувствовал его движение и выпустил из объятий. Поттер повернулся, садясь и встречаясь взглядом со своим альфой. Хотелось прикоснуться, поцеловать и, толкаемый изголодавшейся омегой, он потянулся к его губам, но Северус отпрянул, не дав себя поцеловать. Гарри сморгнул: «Конечно, к чему целоваться с развязным омегой, подставляющимся первому встречному», — пронеслась где-то на переферии сознания горькая мысль. И омега поцеловал грудь альфы. Тот не мешал, наблюдая сверху за действиями парня, который поцеловал один сосок, затем другой. Его руки уже коснулись члена, который наливался кровью. Поттер обвёл головку, провёл рукой вдоль ствола, лаская, хотел наклониться, чтобы попробовать на вкус…  
  
      Омега, явно, был неопытен. Целоваться с ним Северус не стал. Ещё чего не хватало. Но позволить поласкать своё тело, можно. Правда, возбуждение быстро набирало обороты, и Снейп не стал ждать, когда омега возьмёт его член в рот, а резко завалил парня на спину, раздвигая ему ноги и входя в уже разработанный анус. Альфа хотел ещё сцепку, а потом снова и снова. Всё-таки продажные омеги не горели желанием сцепляться, а он не желал, чтобы его ребёнок был от подобных индивидуумов. Но этот парень, явно молод и пусть не девственник, но в любом случае клиентов у него было немного. Явно новичок. Такой может выносить ребёнка, а затем малыша можно и забрать, если омега не захочет играть по правилам альфы. Сейчас парень не против сцепки, значит, можно насладиться полноценным сексом. Снейп ускорил движения, омега стонал и просил сильнее, и он не стал ему отказывать.  
  


***

  
  
      Гарри отключился где-то к утру, несмотря на течку, тело не выдержало такой нагрузки, но спустя несколько часов снова проснулся. Жар течки немного отпустил, разум пусть не на долго, но прояснился. Он медленно высвободился из-под руки Снейпа и с болью оглядел любимого, понимая, что повторного шанса не представится.  
      «Значит, подойдёт, действительно, любой? Хоть первый встречный, только не Гарри Поттер? — невольно вспомнились давние слова, когда-то брошенные Снейпом. — Ну, почему мне так не везет?!»  
      Парень попробовал сесть. Вся комната пропахла потом и спермой, ноги дрожали, из него текло. Гарри понимал, что времени мало, час-два и страсть накатит новой волной.  
      Он раздумывал, стоит ли остаться? Омега протянул руку, но так и не решился коснуться Северуса. Слишком рискованно, ведь бывший шпион может легко проснуться. Взгляд невольно упал на собственный живот измазанный спермой, кожу стягивало, но проблема была в другом — цвет кожи был неравномерный, местами она была более смуглая. Крем не выдержал такого количества жидкостей и сдавал позиции, местами смазываясь. Нужно было уходить.  
      Гарри очень тихо на цыпочках подошёл к брюкам, опёрся о стену и с трудом их натянул, взял рубашку, накинул на грязное тело. Уже хотел открыть дверь, когда услышал шорох и замер, как кролик, боясь дышать. Но альфа к изумлению гриффиндорца не проснулся, удивительно, с его-то прошлым. Поттер уже застегнул рубашку. Он медленно приоткрыл дверь, у противоположной стены на полу, поджав под себя ноги, сидел Джордж или Фред, кто их разберёт. Тот вздрогнул, хотел что-то спросить, Гарри тихо вышел в коридор и прикрыл за собой дверь. На вопросительный взгляд близнеца, он прижал палец к губам и спросил полушёпотом: «где выход?» Фред взял омегу за руку и аппарировал.  
  
      Снейп проснулся от звука закрываемой двери, подскочил, волшебная палочка лежала рядом. Омеги и след простыл. Он быстро оделся, вышел из комнаты, но там никого уже не было.  
      Парень заставил заинтересоваться собой, но не настолько, чтобы самому его разыскивать. Что же Северус подождёт, рано или поздно, если омега, конечно, забеременеет, он придёт к нему.  
  
      Фред помог Гарри добраться до его дома и оставил одного, так как течка ещё не закончилась. Сил гриффиндорца хватило лишь на то, чтобы добраться до ванной. Ванна уже была наполнена. Он опустился в воду, прикрыл глаза.  
      Снейп не сдерживался. Гарри даже точно не мог сказать, сколько же раз была сцепка. Благодаря течке мышцы поддались легко, но это не избавило от боли.  
      «Неужели ему, действительно, всё равно с кем? Хотя вернее — с кем угодно, только не с Поттером». Гарри горько улыбнулся. Осознавать это было больно.  
      Парень медленно вошёл в спальню, растянулся на кровати. Его волшебная палочка лежала на столике. Тело ныло и болело. Гарри подумал, а не воспользоваться ли обезболивающим, но мысль мелькнула и пропала.  
      После того, как он пытался себя убить, на Гарри навалилась странная апатия. Он думал, восстановиться магия и снова вернётся прежняя деятельная натура, но душа будто сдалась и впала в странный стазис. А с ней и внутренняя омега.  
      Рядом со своим альфой, утопая в его запахе, нахлынуло столько чувств, что Гарри потерялся в них, теперь же, не смотря на то, что из ануса всё ещё текло, что жар растекался и снова появилось желание выгнуться и отдаться своему альфе, насаживаясь в такт его движений. Желания вскочить и побежать к нему не появилось. Напротив хотелось заснуть и не просыпаться. Гарри закрыл глаза и впал в полусонное состояние, погружаясь в воспоминания о нём.  
  


***

  
  
      Поттер с тревогой и волнением шёл на приём к доктору Оливеру. Близнецы после вылазки Гарри не докучали, ушли в свои исследования, и он был им благодарен за это. Смотреть им в глаза первое время было стыдно, Фред, а возможно и Джордж сидели под дверью в тот номер всю ночь, и Поттер никак не мог справиться с этим чувством стыда.  
      Омега так задумался, что не заметил выходившего парня, который на полном ходу в него врезался. Гарри бы не узнал его, если бы не вскрик: «Поттер?!» Уже давно знакомый голос не дал обмануться.  
      — Драко, только тебя не хватало, — проговорил он, с головой себя выдавая. Страх, растерянность, раздражение, он не испытал ничего.  
      — Что ты тут забыл?  
      — Не твоё дело, — Гарри отпихнул от себя блондина и стряхнул пыль. — Ты меня здесь не видел.  
      — Почему же? — протянул слизеринец.  
      Поттер оглядел парня напротив, устало провёл рукой по лицу:  
      — Зачем это тебе?  
      — Любопытно.  
      «А не пошло оно всё», — мысленно махнул рукой гриффиндорец:  
      — Я к доктору.  
      — Тут принимают омег, — с сомнением протянул любопытный Малфой.  
      Гарри пожал плечами:  
      — Я омега.  
      — Что?  
      Поттер устало повторил:  
      — Я омега. — «Ну, почему мне никто не верит?!» — захотелось побиться головой о стену, или Драко пару раз приложить.  
      — Бред.  
      — Что хочешь, то и думай, — Гарри обошёл слизеринца и прошел по коридору. «Может, кинуть обливейт», — мелькнула мысль, он обернулся, но волшебную палочку так и не достал. «Кто ему поверит? Опальному Малфою-младшему. Если самому Гарри не верили».  
      Доктор принял его с улыбкой, продиагностировал и поздравил с тем, что Поттер станет папой.  
      В следующий момент за окном, которое было приоткрыто на улицу, что-то звякнуло, и Гарри наученный войной среагировал автоматически, оглушая незадачливого наблюдателя.  
  
      Драко медленно приходил в себя. «Надо же было так подставиться!» Но новость была настолько удивительной, что он на миг отвлёкся, задел карниз и… скрыться не успел.  
      — Молодой человек, вам никто не говорил, что подслушивать и подглядывать противозаконно.  
      Гарри хмыкнул:  
      — Скажите это кому-нибудь другому, но не Малфою, доктор. Для него подглядывание и сбор информации — сама жизнь, — с одной стороны Гарри очень был рад новости, с другой совсем не хотел, чтобы Драко об этом знал. — Скажите, доктор, можно мне сделать, чтобы он не слишком болтал?  
      — Обливейт? — Оливер окинул блондина задумчивым взглядом. — Это конечно самое надежное…  
      — Но-но-но, — подскочил Малфой. — Потти, получается, что ты тоже омега, — «А о чём я ему сам же говорил двадцать минут назад?» — подумал Гарри. — Значит, мы одного поля ягоды.  
      — Вы знакомы? — задал вопрос доктор.  
      — Да.  
      — Прекрасно, молодой человек, — доктор повернулся к блондину, — значит, вы вполне можете пожить с Поттером в моём доме. И вам Гарри, — прерывая гриффиндорца, проговорил доктор, — будет не так одиноко и вашу, — прерывая Малфоя, продолжил доктор, — проблему сможем решить. Я говорил, тянуть дальше нельзя.  
      — Вы издеваетесь! — взвился Драко, как ужаленный.  
      — Зачем ему жить со мной в одном доме? — Гарри в противовес обыкновению опять впал в апатию, вопрос был задан, скорее по инерции.  
      — У него расстройство. Того и гляди станет бесплодным.  
      Малфой некоторое время от возмущения открывал и закрывал рот, не находя слов. В итоге всё что он мог выговорить:  
      — А как же врачебная тайна?!  
      Доктор пожал плечами:  
      — Вы знаете тайну Гарри, теперь и он знает вашу тайну. Всё справедливо.  
      Драко поднялся с кушетки, на которой очнулся:  
      — Хорошо. Убедили. Я буду молчать.  
      — Это из-за того, где он живёт? — спросил Поттер.  
      — Не только. Просто, несмотря на то, что есть любящие родители, дом, всё равно навязчивые кошмары, бессонница, расстройства, постоянная тревога. В подобном случае часто помогает смена обстановки.  
      — Я бы тоже не смог жить в его доме, после того, что в нём происходило, — гриффиндорца невольно передёрнуло, а доктор внимательно изучал, как реакцию Драко, так и Гарри.  
      — Может уже хватит рассказывать о моих проблемах. Вы ему ещё все мои анализы выдайте!  
      — Хорошо, я согласен. Пусть живёт в вашем доме. Там всё равно есть две отдельные комнаты, не подерёмся.  
      — Что? — «Согласен он. Может быть я не согласен!» — Малфой оглядел себя. — Я подумаю, — с этими словами блондин вышел из кабинета.  
      — У него всё так серьёзно? — проводил его равнодушным взглядом Поттер.  
      — Это врачебная тайна, — развёл руками доктор, улыбнувшись.  
  


***

  
  
      Через два дня Гарри пришло письмо о том, что скоро у него будет новый сосед, а на следующее утро на пороге стоял Драко.  
      Гриффиндорец поздоровался и, больше ничего не сказав, впустил нового соседа.  
      — Док, сказал, что этот дом странный.  
      — Ещё какой, — проговорил Гарри направляясь к лестнице. — Твоя комната на втором этаже, пойдём покажу.  
      — Я и са…  
      Гарри обернулся, на странно замолкшего слизеринца. Его багаж плавно летел к лестнице, пролетел мимо Поттера и поднялся выше.  
      — Какого? Здесь, что есть эльфы?  
      — Это сам дом. Да, к нему нужно привыкнуть. Я сам поначалу был поражён — живое, громадное сооружение.  
      Драко вздёрнул нос:  
      — Я не поражён, меня просто нужно было предупредить. Так, где моя комната?  
      Гарри покачал головой, а он наивно думал, что его школьный, скорее уже бывший, враг изменился.  
  
      Комната в этом маленьком доме была тоже небольшой. Но удивительные способности строения покрывали неудобства, такие, как общие ванная комната и туалет.  
      Поначалу Драко боялся, что Поттер будет его задирать. Но тот был каким-то заторможенным. Он не реагировал ни на шутки, ни на подколки, ни на откровенные издёвки. Малфой весь день пытался разузнать, кто же отец ребёнка. А Поттер попросил лишь не лезть в его дела. Ни горячности, ни выкриков, ни заклинаний, ни проклятий, ни летящего вслед стакана. Это был какой-то неправильный Гарри Поттер, ему точно был нужен доктор.  
  
      Гарри не спалось, днём он читал книги, но физической нагрузки было мало, ведь все дела по дому делал сам дом. Доктор говорил, что ему нужно гулять и перед домом был сад, когда-то. Сейчас Поттер задумался, а не привести ли сад в надлежащий вид, будет физическая нагрузка на свежем воздухе.  
      Парень потянулся и решил согреть немного молока, встал, прошёл мимо комнаты, где поселилось его персональное наказание. «И зачем я на это согласился?» Хотя ответ был прост, Драко тоже омега и у него тоже проблемы, а Поттер ещё не изжил в себе гриффиндорца.  
      Спустившись вниз, Гарри заметил свет. Горел камин. Слизеринец полулежал на диване и смотрел на пламя.  
      — Не спится? — подошёл к нему Поттер.  
      Драко вздрогнул, посмотрел зверем и отвернулся к огню.  
      Гарри пожал плечами и прошёл на кухню, попросил молока, через десять минут он вышел с двумя кружками тёплого напитка и блюдечком с мёдом. Сам подсел к столику и отлевитировал одну из кружек к слизеринцу. На вопросительный взгляд пояснил:  
      — Помогает уснуть.  
      Драко взял тёплую кружку в руки, встал, подошёл к столу:  
      — Я прекрасно сплю.  
      — Я вижу, — проговорил Гарри, делая глоток.  
      — Потти, что с тобой произошло?  
      — А что произошло с тобой, Драко?  
      Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.  
      — Мы не друзья и никогда ими не станем, чтобы вот так беседовать, — Малфой тоже глотнул молока и зачерпнул ложечкой мёд из блюдечка.  
      — А мне показалось, что мы оставили свои разногласия в прошлом. Хотя дружбой это, конечно, не назовёшь, но то, что ты провернул в Хогвартсе на последнем году обучения… — на миг губ гриффиндорца коснулась улыбка. — Было весело.  
      Драко невольно тоже улыбнулся:  
      — Мда, не плохой год получился, и я согласен, что без твоего слова ничего бы не вышло. Но мы не друзья, мы слишком разные, Потти.  
      Драко допил одним глотком молоко и, поставив пустую кружку, развернулся и ушёл к себе. Посудина взлетела, плавно переправляемая домом на кухню в раковину.  
      Гарри посмотрел на молоко, присел к камину и, смотря на пламя, маленькими глотками его допил, он и не заметил, как заснул здесь же на диване.


	5. Chapter 5

      Но уже через два дня Драко понял, что вселившись в этот дом, сделал верный выбор. Он смог выспаться. Родной дом давно перестал быть, действительно, родным. Ужасными воспоминания не оставляли, несмотря на то, что обстановку поменяли. Да, отец уже не выглядел таким бледным, хоть и был под домашним арестом, и мать была не такой дерганой. Но всё равно на омегу дом продолжал действовать угнетающе.  
      Когда Драко сообщил родителям, что хочет уехать и пожить у друга, не возражал ни один из них. Невольно захотелось задать вопрос: «Неужели мои проблемы столь очевидны?» Но слизеринец промолчал.  
      Было утро. Малфой потянулся. Как же хорошо здесь спалось! Атмосфера дома была немного грустной, но спокойной, без кровавых ужасов, пугающих теней. Доктор говорил, что этот дом впитал его магию, здесь выросли его дети. «Интересно, кто же отец ребёнка Поттера?» — любопытство никто не отменял.  
      Малфой принял душ, оделся и спустился в гостиную. В маленьком доме была кухня, гостиная и ещё две комнаты. Сад же давно зарос.  
      Гарри читал книгу и не услышал, как зашёл Драко. Тот подошёл сзади и глянул на содержание страниц.  
      — Хм, первая беременность. Учишься помаленьку?  
      Поттер, чуть вздрогнул, но не ответил, а лишь спросил:  
      — Завтрак?  
      Драко подошёл к столу, взял тост, чашку чая:  
      — Поттер, давай поругаемся, как раньше.  
      Гарри оторвался от книги:  
      — Зачем?  
      Малфой махнул рукой, не находя слов:  
      — Хочу. В Хогвартсе ты хоть живой был, но здесь какой-то инфернал оживший.  
      Гарри пожал плечами, не рассказывать же Драко о своих проблемах. Поэтому просто ответил:  
      — А если я уже перегорел?  
      Малфой хотел что-то сказать, но входная дверь открылась и в помещение взлетели два рыжих урагана. В руках у одного был торт, у другого коробка с бантиком:  
      — Гарри, мы пришли тебя поздравить с беременностью, — в унисон проговорили два близнеца. Они уже почти подошли к столу, когда заметили, что Поттер не один. Оба остановились, принюхиваясь.  
      — Извини, что так вот пропали, но нужно было проверить разработки, заняться магазином, — извинялся Джордж, хоть и смотрел совсем не на гриффиндорца.  
      — Угу, а потом мы увлеклись, — кивнул Фред, также не сводя взгляд с Драко.  
      — Я понимаю, мне тоже нужно было побыть одному, — проговорил Поттер, переводя взгляд с близнецов на вдруг побледневшего слизеринца.  
      Драко медленно, очень медленно поставил кружку на стол, втягивая воздух, будто боясь дышать. Затем также медленно встал из-за стола.  
      Близнецы будто копируя его движения медленно поставили свои гостинцы на стол.  
      Малфой сделал шаг назад к двери на кухню.  
      Близнецы также синхронно подошли к нему на шаг.  
      — Нет, нет, нет, и ещё раз нет! — повторял Малфой, произнося одно и тоже, как мантру под нос и качая головой. Шаг за шагом он двигался к двери.  
      — Дракончик, — позвал Фред. Это слово, как раскат грома, заставило омегу вздрогнуть и быстро скрыться за дверью на кухне.  
      Оба близнеца подскочили к двери.  
      — Драко, — проговорил Джордж, — от меня не убежишь.  
      — Пошли вон! — крикнул слизеринец из-за двери.  
      — Дракончик, — протянул Фред, — кто тебе из нас нравится?  
      — Нужны вы мне! — раздалось уверенное с кухни.  
      — Как думаешь, братец, чей он омега? — спросил Джордж. — Твой или мой?  
      — Тебе понравился запах? — спросил Фред.  
      — И тебе, — как факт, проговорил Джордж, уж больно одинаковая у них была реакция, да и ревность друг к другу отсутствовала.  
      Оба близнеца переглянулись, как два кота, которые нашли столько пищи, что хватит на двоих и не важно, что она кусается или царапается.  
      Гарри наблюдал за всем, молча, но наконец, решил подойти к близнецам:  
      — Что происходит?  
      — А произошло то, что Драко нам очень понравился, — ответил Фред.  
      — Зато вы мне не понравились! — крикнул из-за дверей омега.  
      — Подождите, так кому из вас нравится Малфой? — Гарри переводил взгляд с одного рыжего на другого.  
      Близнецы улыбнулись и выражение у них было, как перед особо интересной шалостью или экспериментом.  
      — Он нравится нам обоим, — переглянувшись, в два голоса ответили близнецы.  
      Гарри ожидал гневную речь из-за двери, но на кухне была тишина.  
      — Вы осознаете, что он Малфой?  
      — Естественно, Гарри, мы не какие-то дикие животные, — ответил Фред.  
      — И понимаем, что будет непросто, но по сравнению с твоей ситуацией у нас больше шансов на нормальное развитие событий, — продолжил Джордж.  
      Гарри задумался, не поспоришь, но всё же…  
      — Может, вы оставите нас вдвоём? Всё-таки ему надо привыкнуть к самому факту… — Поттер замялся. — Я целый год привыкал.  
      Довольные улыбки потухли на веснушчатых лицах:  
      — Джордж, он прав, возможно, дракончику придётся к нам привыкать не один месяц.  
      — Хорошо, мы уйдём, — согласился с Поттером Фред.  
      — Но, Драко, учти, мы уже тебя нашли, — в два голоса сообщили альфы.  
      Фред и Джордж поздравили ещё раз Гарри, раскланялись и ушли, правда, напоследок взглянув на дверь на кухню.  
  
      Гарри открыл коробку с тортом, поставил его на тарелку, на столе появились две чашки с чаем, как намек от дома, что он здесь не один.  
      — Малфой, открой, они ушли. Драко!  
      Дверной замок щелкнул, и дверь открылась сама.  
      Гарри вошёл на кухню, Драко сидел прямо на полу у двери.  
      — Ты чего? — Поттер присел на корточки напротив. — Они, конечно, ещё та головная боль, — и продолжил уже тише, — но они хотя бы от тебя не отказываются.  
      — Ты в своём уме, Потти, Уизли и Малфои! Отец меня из дома выгонит! — взвился блондин, как резко распрямившаяся пружина. — Да, что там, я сам зааважусь, если меня поволокут в Нору. Лучше смерть! Да я утоплюсь!  
      — Ну у них есть собственный дом, и Молли не очень любит заходить к ним в гости. И она немного шумная, но домовитая омега.  
      — Домовитая? — Драко схватился за голову, снова осев на пол. «А что самое худшее, его реально повело от их запаха, не на одного альфу он так не реагировал как на… О, Мордред и Моргана! Уизли!»  
      — Пойдём, тортик съедим, — Гарри потянул Малфоя за руку. Привычно взвалив на свои плечи чужие проблемы, Поттер отодвинул свои на задний план.  
  
      Спустя час, после которого пол тортика было съедено, выпито ещё по две чашки чая, а также два пузырька успокоительного, которое, естественно, выпил Драко, блондин немного успокоился.  
      — А что ты имел ввиду, когда сказал, что они хоть от меня не отказываются? — задал немного пришедший в себя слизеринец.  
      — Да так, — Гарри махнул рукой, — не обращай внимания.  
      На лице Малфоя было чётко видно, что он проводит какие-то расчеты в уме.  
      — Ты, хочешь сказать, что отец ребёнка от тебя отказался? — наконец, выдал он.  
      — Можно и так сказать, — согласился Гарри, только бы прекратить этот разговор.  
      — Или он даже не знает, что ты забеременел? — прищурился слизеринец, фантазия захватывала всё больше.  
      — Драко, это не твоё дело! — Гарри резко встал из-за стола. — Или ты не лезешь в мои дела, или кто-то из нас отсюда переезжает.  
      — Напугал, мне и так тут оставаться нельзя, сюда же близнецы могут заявиться, — «а я только начал нормально высыпаться».  
      Гарри снова сел на стул:  
      — Им ничто не помешает заявиться и к тебе домой. Это же Фред и Джордж. Когда они чего-то боялись? — «особенно, после того, как они чуть друг друга не потеряли», — но эту мысль Гарри не стал озвучивать.  
      Напротив Драко возник третий флакончик успокоительного, и он его выпил до дна.  
      — Во я попал, — обреченным тоном, положив голову на стол, проговорил Малфой. Ему очень хотелось побиться лбом об столешницу, но останавливало осознание того, что это бессмысленно. Увы, но сейчас Поттер был прав, более упёртых идиотов Драко не знал.  
  
      Прошла неделя. Близнецы к дому даже не приближались и, как раз, эта неопределенность, нервировать сильнее, чем любое их вторжение. Гарри, молча, наблюдал за метаниями слизеринца, но даже ему к концу недели это надоело.  
      Был вечер, они сидели у камина.  
      — Малфой, напиши им письмо, — предложил Поттер.  
      — Я? Первый? Никогда! — Драко нервно мотнул головой.  
      Гарри прищурился:  
      — Неужели, ты боишься? — для самого гриффиндорца после всех его злоключений ситуацию Малфоя не казалась такой уж ужасной.  
      — Я не сделаю первый шаг!  
      — Значит, боишься. Хм, не понимаю. Когда ты в прошлом году вернулся в Хогвартс, неужели, ты не боялся?  
      Драко обернулся и зло взглянул на Гарри:  
      — Это другое.  
      — Не вижу разницы. Против слизеринцев ополчились все: гриффиндор, рейвенкло и даже хаффлпафф, но ты не побоялся предложить глупую игру, даже подстраховался.  
      — А может, я хотел над всеми подшутить, выставить в глупом виде? — зло спросил слизеринец.  
      — Но ведь первыми, кто включились в эту игру, были, как раз, слизеринцы. Именно, они первыми выглядели, как идиоты. Хотя было весело. Этого не смогли стерпеть гриффиндорцы, а уже потом подтянулись рейвенкло и хаффлпафф. И именно ты решал чьи задания будут участвовать, а чьи будут переписаны, и мы не переступили черту дозволенного. Ни разу.  
      Драко молчал. Не мог же он сознаться, что уговаривал себя весь август переступить порог восстановленного на скорую руку Хогвартса, что не стань их бывший декан директором и вряд ли у него хватило бы смелости. А эта глупая игра была своего рода вызовом, но не окружающим, а самому себе. Он хотел доказать, что Малфой-младший может переступить свои страхи, может справиться со своим прошлым, может продолжать жить и строить своё будущее, а не тихо лежать растоптанным победителями.  
  
      Гарри невольно с улыбкой вспомнил тот совсем не радостный вечер, когда Малфой пригласил нескольких гриффиндорцев в пустой класс. Не отказался никто, но шли с подозрениями, готовые ко всему.  
      После войны восстановили лишь основное здание Хогвартса, но площадка для полетов была полуразрушена, поле для игры в Квиддич собрались восстанавливать только через год. В результате директор Снейп отменил на весь год игры по квиддичу. Основная причина была в том, что играть негде, хотя ученики подозревали, что профессора боятся жестоких стычек и возможно даже случайных смертей во время игры, когда ситуация накаляется, а также ухудшения и так непростых отношений факультетов.  
      Причина встречи была глупой. Драко предложил своего рода фанты: каждый из участников на зачарованной бумаге зачарованными чернилами пишет задание, затем они разлетаются, и каждый вытягивает своё. Вытянуть можно любое задание даже собственное.  
      Естественно, никто из гриффиндора слепо не согласился, но Гарри тогда еще тянуло на подвиги, и он согласился выступить гарантом. В результате он сам целую неделю копался в учебниках, искал различные способы проверок, помогла и Гермиона, хоть и неохотно оторвалась от учёбы ради такой глупости. Поттер сам проверил и бумагу, и чернила и уже его слово было гарантом, но организатором был и до конца остался Малфой.  
      Получив подтверждение самого победителя Волдеморта, гриффиндорцы с охотой подтянулись, им хотелось развеяться, снова почувствовать себя детьми, а также показать, кто здесь лучший. Все осознавали, что это их последний учебный год. Как оказалось подурачиться захотели и рейвенкловцы и хаффлпафцы. А позже подключился даже седьмой курс.  
  
      — Это не одно и тоже, — повторил Драко. «Там можно было от всего отказаться, признать себя трусом и отказаться, а здесь сейчас, — слизеринец задумался. — Написать письмо и попросить не приближаться? Пригрозить нечем».  
      — Бессмысленно, — проговорил Поттер.  
      — Что бессмысленно? — Малфой вышел из раздумий и посмотрел своему собеседнику в глаза.  
      — Если будешь от них убегать, ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. Омега возьмёт своё.  
      — Победитель Тёмного лорда, как всегда, всё про всех знает, — невольно выпустил своё раздражение Драко.  
      — Увы, — «хотел бы не знать», — подумал Поттер. — Я имею ввиду, что, если вы истинные, то, найдя друг друга, с другим быть не получится не тебе, не им.  
      — Серьёзно? — нахмурился слизеринец, ища подвох.  
      — Почитай соответствующую литературу, спроси у доктора, — пожал плечами гриффиндорец.  
      Драко прищурился:  
      — А ты откуда знаешь?  
      — Я беседовал с доктором, — нехотя, соврал Гарри.  
  
      Вечером Поттер ужинал в одиночестве, Драко исчез с очень задумчивым видом.  
      Утром, когда Гарри завтракал, Малфой появился вполне выспавшимся, но бледным и встревоженным. Чуть кивнув в приветствие, он сел за стол, с удовольствием выпил чашку чая с круассаном. Потом откинулся на спинку и решительно взглянул на гриффиндорца:  
      — Потом дашь мне адрес близнецов?  
      — Решил написать письмо? — Поттер внимательно изучал собеседника.  
      — Да. Надо проверить истинные мы или нет, — Драко потянулся за вторым круассаном.  
      «Ну, хоть аппетита не лишился», — подумал Гарри.  
      — Где ты хоть пропадал всю ночь?  
      — Волновался? — ухмыльнулся слизеринец.  
      «Вот, ведь змеёныш!» — мысленно покачал головой Поттер. А вслух равнодушно ответил:  
      — Нет, прекрасно выспался.  
      — Был дома, говорил с матерью, — так же равнодушно ответил Драко.  
      — И после таких вопросов она тебя отпустила из дома?  
      Малфой фыркнул:  
      — Я всего лишь задал пару общих вопросов.  
      Гарри пожал плечами, вообще-то это не его проблемы, но близнецам хотелось помочь, и он сказал точный адрес, а также снабдил и бумагой, и принадлежностями для письма.  
      — Ты прям, как сваха, — недовольно проворчал Драко.  
      — Знаешь, не зря вы трое истинные, стоите друг друга, — вздохнул гриффиндорец. — Они достать способны любого, и ты такой же.  
      Драко замолчал, лишь окинул Гарри злобным взглядом.  
  
      Близнецы тоже времени не теряли. Переговорив, они решили, что цель у них не простая, но так ведь интересней. И принялись наводить справки о положении Малфоев на данный момент.  
      Письмо же от слизеринца было приятным сюрпризом. Они не ожидали, что тот так быстро напишет, но отказаться от встречи… Ну уж нет!  
      Приглашать Малфоя в свой магазин было рискованно, на их территорию он не пойдёт. Общественное место сомнительно, укромное место тем более, вряд ли Драко захочет с ними уединиться, хотя альфы были очень не против. Остановились на нейтральной территории и согласились встретиться с Драко всё в том же доме, где жили омеги. Не слишком романтично, но зато слизеринцу, вроде, там нравиться, да и Гарри не чужой.  
  
      Драко никогда не думал, что снова будет нервничать также, как на шестом курсе обучения, когда представлял, как он убивает. Малфой снова лишился сна, хорошо хоть помогало снотворное.  
      Близнецы появились к обеду, Малфой встретил их в гостиной серьёзный и напряжённый:  
      — Проходите.  
      — Привет, дракончик, — улыбнулся Фред.  
      Слизеринец напрягся ещё больше:  
      — Давайте, договоримся никаких дракончиков. Меня зовут —  
Драко Малфой.  
      — Драко, но так неинтересно, — возразил теперь уже Джордж.  
      Слизеринец смерил взглядом сначала одного, затем другого Уизли. «От одной фамилии скулы сводит!» — он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться.  
      — Я вам не плюшевый мишка и не милая омежка, если вы подзабыли у меня на руке стоит Тёмная метка, — Малфой с удовольствием отметил, что близнецы стали серьезны и сели напротив на стулья.  
      — Драко, поверь, мы это прекрасно понимаем, — заговорил Фред. — Финансовое положение Малфоев оставляет желать лучшего. Вы восстановили дом, но на это ушли почти все деньги. Люциус Малфой, действительно, настоящий талант, он смог отделаться от министерства довольно безболезненно.  
      — Впрочем тут поспособствовал Поттер, — уточнил Джордж.  
      — Но твоя мать никогда не работала, твой отец тоже, а денег у них нет, — продолжил свою речь Фред, медленно, не торопясь, будто смакуя каждое слово. Он положил локти на стол и сложил пальцы в замок, придвинулся к Драко ближе и чётко произнёс, будто гипнотизируя. — А чем собираешься заняться ты, дракончик?  
      Чем больше говорил Фред, тем сильнее проступало удивление на лице слизеринца, а вместе с ним растерянность.


	6. Chapter 6

      — Да, Драко, мы зря времени не теряли, — проговорил Джордж. — Хотели понять у кого положение лучше и, если судить по состоянию финансов, мы можем составить тебе хорошую партию.  
      Слизеринец слушал и не верил:  
      — Я что умер и попал в ад? Вы кто? Гриффиндорцы? И куда пропали Уизли?  
      Близнецы улыбнулись, но вдруг снова стали серьезны.  
      — Драко, мы выросли в многодетной семье, в нищей семье. Мы знаем цену деньгам, — проговорил Фред.  
      — Ты так и не ответил, чем ты думал заниматься, — спросил Джордж.  
      — Какое вам дело, — недовольно фыркнул Драко.  
      — Значит, планов или не было, или они слишком неясные, — заглянул в глаза омеге Фред.  
      — Драко, мы понимаем, что у вас в семье нет денег или их очень и очень немного, — проговорил Джордж. — Не надо притворяться и делать хорошую мину при плохой игре.  
      — Послушай, наш магазин приносит хороший доход. Мы хотим открыть ещё два магазина в ещё двух городах Британии, — включился Фред.  
      — И мы не собираемся на этом останавливаться, — продолжил Джордж. — У тебя будет всё к чему ты привык.  
      Драко растерялся, он ждал всего чего угодно, вплоть до угроз, но не этого. Нахлынуло странное раздражение, и он вдруг вскочил со стула:  
      — Вы что тут меня покупаете?!  
      Близнецы переглянулись, посмотрели на растерянного слизеринца:  
      — Мы подумали, что чувства, истинные и всё прочее нематериальное для тебя не важны и решили доказать, что мы не нищие, — пояснил Фред.  
      Драко вдруг остановился перед ними.  
      — Вы Уизли! Это — главная проблема!  
      — Ну, думаю то, что у нас есть деньги, немного её уменьшит, — возразил Джордж.  
      Малфой снова сел на стул, изучая этих двух непредсказуемых альф. «Я же уже имел дело с гриффиндорцами, — думал он. — Удивлять, а также действовать нелогично, но в тоже время при всём при этом выигрывать, они умеют». Он медленно выдохнул:  
      — Я пригласил вас, чтобы точно определиться, что мы истинные.  
      Близнецы переглянулись:  
      — Вот уже три дня мы не можем думать ни об одной другой омеге кроме тебя, — сообщил Джордж.  
      «Что прямо вот так вот в лоб? — вздрогнул слизеринец. — Держись, Драко, то ли ещё будет», — мысленно подбодрил он себя, а вслух произнёс:  
      — Это не показатель, — хотя омега тоже заметил, что в его снах стали появляться рыжие альфы. — Есть заклинание, я нашёл его в нашей библиотеке.  
      Близнецы скептически переглянулись.  
      — И что же оно определяет? — уточнил Фред.  
      — Нашу совместимость. Ведь истинные это те кто идеально совместимы, — как учитель недалёким школьникам пояснил блондин.  
      Близнецы равнодушно пожали плечами, им и так всё уже было ясно, они чувствовали, как альфа внутри желает пометить, привязать, сделать своим. Такой реакции не было ни на кого.  
      — Давай, действуй, — подбодрил Джордж.  
      Драко нахмурился:  
      — Вот так вот запросто? Не будете подстраховываться? Непреложный обет о ненанесении вреда?  
      Уже через секунду за спиною у Малфоя оказался Фред. Драко шарахнулся от его прикосновения, как от адского пламени. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, чуть прищурился:  
      — Ты ведь чувствуешь то же самое, что и мы? Неимоверную тягу. Мне сейчас очень хочется коснуться твоей шеи, Драко.  
      От странно непривычного, чуть с хрипотцой голоса Малфоя бросило в жар. Омега медленно вдохнул, выдохнул, стараясь не потерять голову и не поддаться инстинктам:  
      — Я не знаю, что я чувствую.  
      — Не волнуйся, — попытался успокоить Джордж. — Мы тоже ни в кого никогда не влюблялись. Для нас это тоже внове. Но мы ведь гриффиндорцы, и мы постараемся обойтись без непреложных обетов.  
      Фред сел рядом с братом:  
      — Давай своё заклинание.  
      Драко трудно было сосредоточиться и от того, что рядом были альфы, от которых умопомрачительно пахло, и от того, что они повели себя так, как он не ожидал. Его учили, что никому нельзя верить, его учили — подозревать, его учили — лгать, но эти двое были гриффиндорцами, причём очень непростыми.  
      Он произнес заклинание, и между магами образовался белый шар, который рассыпался на три огонька, каждый из которых подплыл к определённому мужчине и начал менять цвета, а когда огоньки перебрали весь калейдоскоп, все три светились ровным, лиловым цветом.  
      — И что это? Плохо или хорошо? — задал вопрос Фред.  
      Драко, казалось, выпал из реальности, он как стоял — так чуть не сел прямо на пол. Альфа успел пододвинуть ему стул и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не коснуться омеги.  
      — Может успокоительного? — спросил Джордж.  
      — Не надо, — его слова вывели омегу из ступора. Он вскочил. — Надо повторить. Этого не может быть, — блондин снова сел.  
      — Что не может быть? — спросил Фред, близнецы переглянулись, такой растерянный, неуверенный слизеринец был для них внове.  
      — Там есть целая таблица совместимости, на сколько должен отличаться тон цвета, в какой гамме должны они быть… Но они не могут быть одинаковыми! Мы же не родственники.  
      — Драко, мы истинные, значит, совместимы на сто процентов, вот цвета и одинаковые, — как маленькому ребёнку проговорил Фред.  
      — Значит, вариантов нет, — как-то обречённо произнес Малфой.  
      Близнецы снова переглянулись, схватили по стулу и сели напротив Драко:  
      — Мы понимаем, что глупо ждать того, что ты влюбишься в нас с первого взгляда, — проговорил Джордж. — Но всё равно не стоит так упаднически на всё смотреть.  
      — Нас ведь тянет друг к другу? — поддержал Фред.  
      Близнецы сидели так близко, их запах уже заполнил всю комнату, и Драко даже под круцио не смог бы сказать, где запах одного близнеца, а где другого. Жизнь вновь подготовила сюрприз — только не в виде Тёмного лорда, а в виде двух Уизли.  
      — А можно мне ещё подумать?  
      Малфой увидел удивление на лицах обоих близнецов. Картина была необычная, не привыкли альфы, что слизеринцы разрешения просят, Драко тоже не привык, но омега диктовала определённое поведение и сопротивляться было сложно. Хотя удивлённые веснушчатые лица позабавили, Малфой невольно улыбнулся.  
      — Мы подождём, — кивнули близнецы. Такой растерянный, слабый слизеринец был в новинку. Перед ними, действительно, сидел омега. У него был немаленький рост, но в сравнение с загорелыми, высокими альфами он казался худым и слабым, а теперь ещё и растерянным, не враг, не опасный убийца, не Пожиратель смерти, а просто омега, которого хотелось не только привязать, но и защитить от всего.  
      — Вы можете сейчас оставить меня одного? — Малфой встал со стула и отошёл всё-таки на пару шагов от альф.  
      Вдруг Джордж встрепенулся и взволнованно спросил:  
      — Одного? А где Гарри?  
      — Сказал, что пойдёт прогуляться. Он хочет немного прибрать сад, пока окончательно не похолодало.  
      Джордж успокоился:  
      — А, понятно. Может, это его отвлечёт.  
      — Что ж мы пойдём, — Фред потянул брата за руку к выходу.  
      Драко не встал, не проводил, он всё также стоял у дивана в задумчивости.  
  
      Гарри вернулся из магазина с полной сумкой. К Хэллоуину он хотелось украсить сад, а для этого нужно сделать так, чтобы хоть дорожки были видны, убрать нападавшие ветки и листья, подрезать заросли и превратить территорию у дом в то, что можно было бы назвать садом. Вот и пригодится опыт полученный в детстве на Тисовой 4.  
      Драко сидел на диване в задумчивости. «Судя по его убитому виду — отделаться от близнецов не получилось», — подумал Поттер. Гриффиндорец прошёл мимо, направился на кухню, начал вытаскивать покупки.  
      Через несколько минут на кухню зашёл и Драко.  
      — Неужели, ничего не спросишь?  
      Гарри даже не обернулся к нему:  
      — Ну, ты, вроде, цел, хоть и шокирован, а значит, вы истинные, и это бесспорно. А кто я, чтобы лезть в дела истинных?  
      — Я думал, ты будешь смеяться, — слизеринец сел за стол.  
      — Вот уж над подобным я смеяться бы не стал, — с чувством ответил Поттер.  
      Да, Драко видел, что у Поттера глаза скорее плачут, чем смеются, глупо было надеяться на прежнюю реакцию гриффиндорца. Он уставился на рабочие перчатки и садовые ножницы.  
      — Ты всерьёз собираешься работать в саду?  
      Гарри поднял взгляд на Драко:  
      — А что? Я хорошо себя чувствую, доктор дал добро, сказал только не перетруждаться.  
      Малфой прищурился:  
      — Волшебник называется.  
      Поттер пожал плечами, бытовых заклинаний он знал немного, как-то не видел смысла их изучать в Хогвартсе. «Нужно будет восполнить этот пробел в образовании», — подумал Гарри.  
      — Они дали мне время подумать, — невпопад сказал Драко.  
      — Хм, ну, естественно, а то если на тебя давить, так ещё сбежишь.  
      — Сбежать? — Драко хихикнул. — От себя что ли? Нет, если тут собственное естество закрывает все пути отступления. Я не собираюсь умирать девственником при двух истинных в наличии.  
      — Ты что никогда…  
      Драко понял, что сказал лишнее. «Всё близнецы виноваты!» — подумал он зло.  
      — А когда мне было альфу искать? Не мог же я выбрать первого встречного, я же всё-таки Малфой.  
      А Гарри и забыл про чистоту крови, про договорные браки.  
      — Ах, да, чистая кровь.  
      Драко нахмурился, и Поттер продолжать тему не стал.  
  
31 октября 1999 года.  
      Был солнечный, осенний день, ветер играл голыми ветками в саду. Гарри сидел у окна и смотрел на уже желтеющую местами траву. Месяц прошёл не зря, он привел в порядок сад, изучил немало бытовых заклинание, украсил и дом, и сад к Хэллоуину. Впервые в своей жизни он что-то делал и планировал сам. Комнаты были украшена небольшими фонариками в виде тыковок, наколдованные летучие мыши были везде: в саду, несколько летало в гостиной и на кухне. Он украсил сад большими фонарями и теперь, сидя в гостиной, ждал сумерек, чтобы полюбоваться на дело рук своих.  
      Драко отправился праздновать Хэллоуин в Малфой-мэнор.  
      Близнецы были огорчены, не найдя здесь слизеринца, который их откровенно избегал. Слизеринец, как истинный выпускник этого факультета, выторговал себе отсрочку, чтобы продумать всё: своё отношение, своё поведение, чтобы понять самого себя. Он не убегал, но и не подпускал к себе. Уизли заходили в гости один-два раза в неделю, но дальше разговоров дело не заходило. Малфой старательно выбирал время встречи, когда в доме был Гарри и наедине с близнецами больше не оставался.  
      Драко пытался один раз узнать почему Гарри посещают только эти Уизли, но тот не захотел что-то рассказывать. По сути Гарри и нечего было рассказывать, он давно избегал друзей.  
      Джордж и Фред звали Поттера с собой в Нору, там ему были рады, но он отказался, прося не требовать объяснений.  
      Да, о нём волновались, ведь газеты писали о том, что победитель Того-кого-нельзя-называть пропал. Догадки были разные, от затворничества, и они недалеко ушли от правды, до переезда в другую страну.  
      Ну, не сознаваться же Гарри, что ему больно смотреть на семейное застолье, шумная Нора, Молли, Артур, дружная семья Уизли, ему больно смотреть на Гермиону и Рона таких разных, но всё-таки любящих и поддерживающих друг друга, вообще ему больно гулять по-праздничным улочкам. Семьи, дети, встречи, того и гляди разревётся посреди улицы, не дай Мерлин кто-нибудь из журналистов заметит. Гарри невольно понял, что сейчас расплачется, сморгнул и отогнал все мысли.  
      Ему и год назад было больно ощущать себя третьим лишним вместе с Гермионой и Роном. Придумывать какие-то виды деятельности, чтобы они могли остаться вдвоём наедине.  
      После всех злоключений Рон, как настоящий альфа, стремился стать аврором, стать кем-то сам, без чей-то помощи. Поэтому узнав, что в авроры ему придётся пойти в одиночку без Гарри даже обрадовался, хоть и старался не подавать вида при друге. Интерес же Гарри к Снейпу, который к Хэллоуину прошлого года заметила не только Гермиона, которая желала закончить Хогвартс лучшей ученицей, и поэтому сутками пропадала в библиотеке, но и Рон, привёл к откровенному разговору между друзьями.  
      Гарри, как вчера, помнил, их разговор на повышенных тонах за неделю до Хэллоуина. Началось всё с того, что Рон раскритиковал Снейпа, а Гарри за него вступился, нашёл положительные стороны, шокируя Уизли ещё больше, в итоге слово за слово разговор перетёк в гневный срыв Поттера, и Снейпа тема разговора касалась, лишь косвенно:  
      — Да когда же вы уже меня услышите?! Я омега, я альфу хочу. Я хочу, чтобы меня защищали, обо мне заботились, я хочу ребятишек и дом полный домашних забот! Я нормальный омега, а не помешанный на законах и помощи кому-то постороннему как тем же домовикам. Не нужны мне отличные оценки, — и повернувшись в Рону, — не нужны мне драки и доказательство своей силы и превосходства. Поймите вы уже!  
      — Гарри, как ты можешь… Я действительно стараюсь помочь!  
      — Да пойми, Гермиона, не нужна твоя помощь домовикам, кроме некоторых, просто остальные ребята не хотят тебя огорчать. Посмотри вокруг: Джинни с Дином, Невилл с Полумной, все думают о семье, и я тоже. Только ты…  
      — Ну знаешь ли… Гермиона, не слушай его. Ты молодец, что стараешься, — вступился за свою омегу Рон.  
      — Гарри, да, что на тебя нашло! Ты что всерьёз пытаешься понравиться Снейпу? Одежда, причёска, дезодорант. И тогда вечером мы столкнулись с ним не случайно ведь так? Ты специально не ушёл раньше, чтобы встретиться… — возможно Гермиона говорила наугад, но попадала в цель. И сейчас Гарри ничего не хотела отрицать.  
      Он с вызовом взглянул на шокированного Рона и растерянную Гермиону:  
      — А если, да! Я пытаюсь привлечь его внимание.  
      — Я этого не слышал, это дурной сон, — проговорил себе под нос Рон.  
      Подруга смотрела в лицо Гарри:  
      — Мы не будем тебе мешать, пойдём Рон, — тогда она сделала правильный выбор. Гермиона умная девушка, она отступила, чувствуя, что друг на грани, хоть и не понимала причины.  
      А возможно и никогда не поймёт. Истинные встречаются редко, и если ни Гермиона, ни Рон никогда не встретят своих истинных, то они и не поймут, они не поймут этой тяги. Хотя возможно для них двоих это и к лучшему.  
      После этого невесёлого разговора, Рон стал избегать Гарри, хотя у них, как альфы и омеги и так было всё меньше точек соприкосновения. Дети выросли. Герои войны планировали свою жизнь, своё будущее. Хотя Гарри казалось, что Рон так и не поверил в то, что победитель Того-кого-нельзя-называть омега. При том, что заинтересованность Гарри Снейпом мог не заметить только сам Снейп. Все остальные хоть что-то да видели.  
      Гермиона прежде всего поддерживала Рона, а уж потом общалась с Гарри, хотя её чрезмерная занятость учёбой лишала их и этого общения.  
      В тот момент Гарри был только рад, ему никто не мешал идти к своей цели. В тот момент он рушил мосты, разрушал, ему не был нужен никто кроме его альфы, и пусть хоть весь мир сгорит. Он учился, чтобы понравиться ему, вставал и одевался, чтобы понравиться ему, читал, чтобы смочь хоть о чём-то поговорить с ним и даже глупые игры учеников Хогвартса он использовал, чтобы приблизиться к нему.  
      А сейчас… Гарри вздохнул и коснулся своего живота, всмотрелся в тёмный сад, расцвеченный огнями. Нет, и сейчас он никого не хотел видеть —  
кроме отца своего ребёнка.  
      За окном наступила ночь. Как бы Гарри не гнал тягуче-грустные мысли, но было тоскливо. Хоть фонари и создавали в саду жутко-сказочную атмосферу.  
      Его мысли вновь вернулись в Хогвартс прошлого года. Два месяца тщательной подготовки, Гарри подобрал одежду, сделал причёску, выследил Снейпа в ночь на Хэллоуин, правда, чуть не потерял его из вида, но по запаху нашёл своего альфу в крошечном пабе.  
      Тогда ему казалось, что сами небеса дали ему шанс. Гарри прикрыл глаза, вспоминая его.  
  
      В это же время директор Снейп сидел в тёмном углу маленького паба. Он пробыл в Большом зале недолго, он никогда не любил этот праздник. А уже через полчаса Северус шёл по празднично украшенным улочкам Хогсмидта и сам не заметил, как ноги привели его к пабу «Дубовая роща». Здесь была более спокойная публика нежели в «Кабаньей голове», где по мнению Снейпа собиралось всякое отребье, да и народа было слишком много, чтобы отдохнуть от суеты Хогвартса.  
      Он заказал огневиски, присел за столик, невольно вспомнил прошлый год. Тогда он тоже сбежал из Хогвартса на Хэллоуин и совершенно случайно наткнулся на этот паб. Бармен был немногословен, сразу поняв, что его клиент пришёл сюда не за разговорами. Было ещё два-три посетителя, мирно беседовавшие на другой стороне небольшого помещения. Всё располагало к тому, чтобы выпить, посидеть, подумать о своём.


	7. Chapter 7

31 октября 1998 года  
      Северус сидел за столиком и потягивал виски из стакана. Открылась дверь, и появилось его собственное наказание. Поттер будто преследовал его уже второй месяц. Снейп понадеялся, что гриффиндорец его не заметит, но тот приостановился напротив и, чуть покачнувшись, присел за его столик.  
      — Можно составить вам компанию, сэр, — спросил Гарри, очень надеялся, что он хорошо притворяется не слишком трезвым человеком. Место встречи было идеальным: сумрак, почти пустынная, но уютная обстановка.  
      — Вы уже сидите, — не слишком доброжелательно ответил Северус.  
      — Не хотите меня угостить? — вдруг спросил Поттер.  
      От такой наглости даже Северус, закалённый войной, чуть не поперхнулся:  
      — С чего собственно? Поттер, вам не кажется, что вы ошиблись компанией?  
      Гарри откинулся на спинку стула:  
      — Я не хочу всем портить праздник своей кислой миной, а радоваться в Хэллоуин у меня не получается.  
      А Северус уже почти забыл, что этот праздник не радостен для них обоих.  
      — Поттер, я тоже не хочу, чтобы вы портили мне праздник своей кислой миной, — Снейп попытался отделаться от нежелательного собеседника.  
      Но тот, похоже, как всегда, оказался непробиваемым гриффиндорцем и вместо того, чтобы уйти, улыбнулся:  
      — Я же не просто так прошу.  
      — В каком смысле? — прошло уже немало времени и напротив Снейпа сидел взрослый парень, но он всё также не умел нормально выражать свои мысли.  
      — Хорошо, я дам подсказку, — Гарри поблагодарил официанта, взял стакан с виски и воду, чуть разбавил его и сделал глоток. — Женское платье, Большой зал, удивленные взгляды и смех.  
      Снейп нахмурился:  
      — Так это ваших рук дело?  
      Великовозрастные детишки лет восемнадцати в этом году устроили ещё тот кавардак. Первые две недели учебного года было довольно спокойно, но потом… Сначала Гойл спел серенаду Трелони, затем Забини превратил волосы Полумны в зелёный куст, который ещё и зацвел, чем очень порадовал девушку. И это было только начало. Северус замечал, как подтягиваются новые действующие лица, ученики Рейвенкло, Хаффлпаффа, затем седьмой курс. Самое удивительное, что профессора их поддержали, доказывая директору необходимость хоть иногда улыбаться. Флитвик по просьбе одной из девушек с Рейвенкло станцевал с ней танец посреди Большого зала, чем сорвал овации. Профессор Спраут благосклонно отнеслась к вдруг поумневшему растению в её теплице, которое продекламировало ей стихотворение. Но неделю назад Невилл в женском платье и парике вышел к обеду в Большой зал. Хотя, Снейп должен был признать, что парень оказался неплохим актёром, если бы не другие ученики, он бы его и не признал.  
      — Отнюдь, — ответил Поттер, чем вывел собеседника из размышлений. — Я не участвую.  
      — Хотите, чтобы я поверил? — Северус скептически вздернул бровь.  
      — Но вы же в курсе того, что происходило в Хогвартсе, разве я был замечен за чем-то необычным?  
      В его словах была толика правды, Поттер не участвовал в чудачествах, не удивлял, не шокировал, не выглядел идиотом, вёл себя вполне примерно, хорошо учился — в общем вызывал море подозрений.  
      — Хотите насолить слизеринцам? — озвучил директор другую свою догадку.  
      — Зачем же? Просто хочу поделиться информацией, а вы меня угостите, я забыл деньги в башне.  
      Снейп прищурился:  
      — Подождите, я начинаю понимать, это ваше задание или что-то в этом роде — выпить со мной?  
      — Не совсем, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Так вы идёте на сделку, директор?  
      Северус смотрел на мальчишку. Хотя какой же он сейчас мальчишка. Тот не сильно вытянулся, но в нём пропала детская угловатость, движения были уверенные, страха паршивец уже давно к нему не испытывал, но во взгляде до сих пор временами появлялся вызов, прямо, как сейчас.  
      Северус встал, подошёл к стойке, заказал огневиски, взял бутылку и вернулся к столу. Он налил его сначала себе затем взял стакан Поттера. Гарри изучающе смотрел на Снейпа, и, когда Северус протянул руку, чтобы поставить его стакан (теперь не пустой) на стол, омега потянулся за стаканом, при этом, как бы нечаянно, их пальцы соприкоснулись. Директор опустился на стул напротив, сделал глоток из собственного стакана, будто и не заметил этого.  
      — Поттер, не пытайтесь со мной заигрывать. Что вы задумали? Мне нужны объяснения.  
      Не будь это Поттер Снейп бы решил, что его откровенно соблазняют. Несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке была расстегнуты, как бы случайно, ухоженный, но довольно развязно-расслабленный вид, и отсутствие извечных, уродливых очков, похоже, мальчишка надел линзы. Будь это слизеринец он бы ещё понял, но гриффиндорец, да ещё и Поттер. Мордред упаси от такой связи! Ему хватило и семи безумных лет его обучения.  
      — Понимаете, сэр, — Гарри сделал глоток, — для того, чтобы выйти из игры тоже нужно выполнить задание.  
      Северус хмыкнул:  
      — Надеюсь, не переспать со мной.  
      — Вам так претит подобная перспектива? — Гарри старался скрыть свою безумную заинтересованность.  
      Снейп поморщился:  
      — Поттер, избавьте меня от вашего пьяного бреда. Так что у вас за задание и в чём суть игры?  
      — Фанты.  
      — Фанты?  
      Гарри немного позабавили нотки разочарования в голосе Северуса. Он ожидал чего-то грандиозного, а ученики решили всего лишь подурачиться. Выпитое давало о себе знать, внутри разливалось тепло, волнение же давно отступило растворившись в алкоголе, как бы язык не сболтнул лишнего.  
      — Ну, естественно, ничего нового никто не придумывал. Все собираются в одной комнате, пишут задания, затем вытягивают по одной бумажке. Каждому на исполнение дается месяц. Не можешь выполнить задание, берёшь задание для того, чтобы выйти из игры достойно.  
      — То есть вы прошли первый тур, но провалили второй.  
      «Северус, Северус, когда же ты перестанешь видеть во мне авантюриста», — вздохнул про себя Гарри.  
      — Я отказался в самом начале, сэр, — «и я абсолютно ничего не обязан делать», — чуть не ляпнул он вслух, но удержался и продолжил врать, — и мне дали утешительное задание, а его можно выполнять хоть до конца учебного года, — сочинил он на ходу.  
      — И каково же оно? — Снейп и не думал, что их неспешный разговор за бокалом окажется не таким уж и раздражающим.  
      Гарри же тоже сидела и наслаждался этой неспешной беседой, желая только одного, чтобы она продлилась до утра. Такой спокойный, расслабленный Снейп. Вот он берёт бокал, подносит к губам, делает небольшой глоток.  
      — Вы не хотите отвечать?  
      Вопрос сбил настрой, Гарри сморгнул, возвращаясь к разговору:  
      — Я отвечу, но чуть позже.  
      Директор согласно кивнул, у него есть и другие вопросы:  
      — Хорошо. Так, что это было за представлением Невилла неделю назад?  
      — Задание, чтобы выйти достойно из игры.  
      Виски заставило расслабиться, и Северус позволил себе поинтересоваться:  
      — Хм, что же такое страшное ему было задано, что он предпочёл сыграть леди, только бы его не выполнять?  
      — Вы, действительно, хотите знать? — взгляд Гарри прикипел к пальцам, в которых мужчина в чёрном сжимал бокал. Он представлял, как эти пальцы касаются его обнажённой груди.  
      — Да, — Северус поднёс бокал к губам.  
      Гарри отвёл глаза, понимая, что у него потяжелело в паху:  
      — Он должен был удивить вас, сэр, — Гарри развёл руками, — но так и не придумал чем же.  
      — Хм, и почему я не удивлён, — Северус резко сменил направление разговора. — Если заводила не вы, Поттер. Тогда кто же?  
      — Этого я не скажу, но, понаблюдав, я думаю, вы догадаетесь сами, — Гарри ещё был недостаточно пьян, чтобы рассказать то, что не считал нужным.  
      — Значит, слизеринец, — озвучил свои мысли директор.  
      — С чего бы? — гриффиндорец постарался удивиться, как можно более правдоподобно. «Всё-таки Снейп — умный альфа. Ещё бы хоть раз посмотрел на меня, как на омегу. Цены бы ему не было», — но увы Северус смотрел в пол, в стакан, в сторону стойки, на дверь, на его макушку, но не в глаза Гарри или на обнажённую шею.  
      Снейп видел, что парень напротив совсем расслабился, Поттер буквально пожирал его глазами, того и гляди полезет откровенничать или, не дай Мерлин, в пьяную, буйную голову гриффиндорца придёт более развратная мысль. Невольно в мозгу пролетел заголовок «Гарри Поттер и бывший Пожиратель, их свела война» и фотография двух пьяных собутыльников в обнимку под столом. Разговор нужно было заканчивать.  
      — И каков приз? — Северус разлил остатки виски и разбавил водой.  
      Гарри посмотрел в бокал, он чувствовал, что время истекло. Это было видно по вдруг подобравшемуся Снейпу.  
      — Желание, — он посмотрел в чёрные глаза, пытаясь понять, что же скрывают их тёмные глубины.  
      — Так просто? — но глаза не выражали ничего.  
      — Я уже сказал, что ничего нового никто не придумывал. Было всего лишь скучно, — Гарри был разочарован, хотя глупо было чего-то ждать. — Согласитесь, гораздо приятней прочитать стих Макгонагалл и подарить букет цветов или понаблюдать за тем, как Патил поют юмористические куплеты, чем просто учиться, — грустная улыбка коснулась его губ.  
      Снейп был с этим не согласен, он считал, что это мешает обучению, хотя, похоже, в этом его не поддерживал ни один из профессоров. Даже Минерва не сняла с Драко ни одного балла за этот стих и букет цветов, хотя парень догадался прочитать его на перемене, кто знает, что было бы, вытвори он нечто подобное на уроке, но то ли ещё будет.  
      Гарри молчал, наблюдая за задумчивым Снейпом и вдыхал его запах, но вот тот сморгнул, вышел из задумчивости.  
      — Как я понимаю, скоро новый тур?  
      — Да, будете ловить играющих? — спросил Поттер, чем вызвал законное подозрение директора. — Да ладно вам, я просто спросил, я не засланный шпион.  
      Северус наконец взглянул в потухшие глаза гриффиндорца, но списал их цвет на действие алкоголя:  
      — Признаюсь, Поттер, даже если я их поймаю, наказать не за что. Нет правила запрещающего танцевать с профессором в Большом зале или надеть на обед женское платье и шляпку, — «Дамблдор вытворял вещи и страннее», — подумал он. — Мне уже пора. Каково ваше задание? Надеюсь не поцелуй.  
      — Нет, что вы, — хотя Гарри не отказался бы, но понимал, что Снейп не поймёт и больше к себе даже на пушечный выстрел не подпустит. Нет, злить его он не хотел.  
      — Мне нужно выпить с вами на брудершафт.  
      Директор вздёрнул бровь в удивлении:  
      — И всё?  
      Гарри картинно взглянул на свой и Снейпа почти пустые стаканы.  
      — А как вы докажете? — Северус взял свой бокал в руку.  
      Поттер равнодушно пожал плечами:  
      — Поклянусь, что пил и попрошу заверить.  
      Гарри обошёл стол, сел напротив Снейпа на ещё один стул, взял свой стакан. Они переплелись руками, и омега забыл себя. Жутко хотелось протянуть вторую руку и коснуться его волос. Он сделал глоток, не разбирая вкуса, всё его внимание было поглощено альфой.  
      Но Снейп отодвинулся. Гарри же мало, что соображал, ему хотелось прильнуть к зельевару всем телом, забраться к нему на колени, обнять и не отпускать, но альфа поднялся. И Гарри пришлось подвинуться, чтобы его пропустить.  
      — Надеюсь, вы не будете очень много пить, Поттер, — официальным тоном проговорил директор.  
      — Не волнуйтесь, — Гарри проводил его до двери грустным взглядом. Похоже, Снейп всё-таки ничего не почувствовал. Гриффиндорец вздохнул.  
      «Хотя было бы странно, если бы он похвалил мой одеколон или причёску. Нет, для Северуса это не имеет значения. Но что же тогда? Мне не нужно, чтобы он видел во мне лучшего ученика, такого, как Гермиона, мне не нужно, чтобы он видел во мне успешного бизнесмена, фермера или политика. Я хочу лишь одного, чтобы он увидел меня, как привлекательного омегу, — Гарри грустно усмехнулся. — А сейчас он видел перед собой лишь глупого ученика. Что же мне сделать?» — как преодолеть эту стену, выстроенную директором Снейпом, Поттер не знал.  
      Северус неспешно шёл к Хогвартсу. В тот момент, когда их руки соприкоснулись, он почувствовал странное желание провести второй рукой по бедру парня. Совершенно недопустимые мысли! Это же Поттер — любимец публики!  
      Холодный ветер выдувал алкогольные пары, и Северус уже планировал посетить квартал красных фонарей и выпустить своего альфу, а то в голову приходят странные мысли с распутными желаниями.  
  
31 октября 1999 года  
      «Мордред, и почему я вспомнил именно этот вечер, — недовольно одёрнул себя Снейп. — Это всё паб».  
      Северус пригубил виски, вспомнив, что тот был неплох и в прошлом году. Попытался думать о делах, заботах, о том, что надо бы порвать отношения с тем омегой, которого встретил две недели назад. Парень совсем не возбуждал интерес альфы.  
      Но грустные, будто обвиняющие глаза Поттера не желали забываться.  
      «Это всё работа и переутомление», — убеждал он себя.  
  
      Гарри сидел уткнувшись лбом в холодное стекло и смотрел в сад, хоть ничего не видел. По щекам текли слёзы из-за чего перед глазами всё расплывалось.  
      Его рука скользнула в брюки, нащупывая возбудившийся член. Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая запах альфы, запах, напоминающий виски с лёгкими нотками лимона, пьянящий лучше любого алкоголя.  
  
      Небольшой домик стоял на пустыре, окруженный садом, в котором горели зубастыми улыбками тыквы и перелетали с дерева на дерево летучие мыши.  
      В окнах не горел свет, его не было и в гостиной, единственным источником освещения были маленькие тыквочки, подмигивающие своими горящими глазками, но их свет не мог дотянуться до дивана, что стоял у окна в почти полной темноте.  
      Тень на нём шевельнулась и раздался стон одинокого омеги, которому только и осталось, что вспоминать.  
      Рука Гарри приласкала возбуждённый член, вторая коснулась влажного ануса, и два пальца проникли внутрь. Поддавшись своей изголодавшейся омеге, он погрузился в воспоминания их единственной ночи, когда Снейп его брал, при этом вспоминая терпкий привкус виски на губах, его глаза, его голос, его запах.


	8. Chapter 8

15 ноября 1999 года  
      Было пасмурное ноябрьское утро. Драко нехотя поднялся, привел себя в порядок и спустился в гостиную. К его удивлению, Поттера не было, что было странно, он всегда просыпался раньше него, бывало готовил завтрак, бывало читал.  
      Малфой прошёл на кухню, но гриффиндорца и тут не оказалось. Погода была отвратительная, шёл мелкий дождь, но он всё-таки решил проверить сад, как оказалось, не прогадал. Гарри сидел на маленькой скамеечке, которую защищал от дождя небольшой козырёк покатой крыши.  
      — Поттер, чего это тебя потянуло на прогулки в такой отвратительный день?  
      — Ничего, меня просто мутит, вышел подышать свежим воздухом.  
      — Оу, радости беременности проявились?  
      Гарри изобразил кислую улыбку:  
      — Похоже. Ты иди, ешь, а я лучше тут посижу, — Поттер прервался, цвет лица из бледного стал зеленоватым.  
      — С тобой всё ясно, я, конечно, не специалист, но слышал, что есть зелья, которые облегчают симптомы.  
      Гарри немного отдышался:  
      — Да, знаю, я что-то читал в книге, но надеялся, что меня это не коснётся.  
      Драко фыркнул, осознание того, что Мальчик-который-выжил не семижильный, а вполне обычный омега, было приятным.  
      — Могу сходить купить необходимое, — гриффиндорец бы удивился такой доброте слизеринца, если бы не желудок, который норовил вывернуться наизнанку, хоть он и так был уже пустым. — Да, — протянул Малфой, так и не дождавшись привычного «я сам», — вижу ты совсем плох. Решено, я позавтракаю, потом схожу в аптеку. Всё равно сидеть в четырех стенах сегодня мне не хочется.  
  
      Чуть позже Малфой аппарировал в Косой переулок и направился к давно известной аптеке. Благодаря заклинанию, мелкий дождь не был проблемой, к тому же ему, действительно, хотелось пройтись. За прошедший более чем месяц его тело будто взбесилось, он хотел чего-то непонятного. Хотя нет, очень даже понятного, но Драко старался об этом не думать. Не думать о двух высоких, широкоплечих Уизли с отвратительным характером, обворожительный голосом, дурманящим запахом. Драко сглотнул, пытаясь выкинуть этих двоих из своей головы. Поттер был прав, убежать от себя не получится и сколько не оттягивай, но нужно поговорить с отцом. Через неделю должна была начаться течка. «Нужно будет забаррикадироваться и переждать её, а в начале декабря поговорить с отцом», — решил Драко и вошёл в аптеку.  
  
      Когда Малфой вернулся домой, Гарри сидел на диване, стараясь не смотреть на стол, за которым сидели двое близнецов и попивали чай. Драко невольно обдало жаром, так как появилось очень сильное желание подойти и сесть к кому-нибудь из них на колени, но это было настолько для него не свойственно, что он отмёл это желание, одернув себя, невольно недоумевая, какого Мордреда вообще с ним происходит.  
      — Привет! — проговорил Драко, стараясь не подходить к близнецам. — Поттер, держи своё зелье, пять капель на стакан воды за десять минут до приёма пищи.  
      — Спасибо, мне бы хоть на эту пищу спокойно смотреть, — после чего Гарри поднялся и ушёл на кухню.  
      — Токсикоз начался? — спросил Фред.  
      — Похоже, — ответил Малфой, — а вы откуда знаете?  
      — Драко, мы иногда читаем книжки, — заверил его Джордж.  
      — Даже о беременных омегах?  
      — Угу, — кивнул всё тот же Уизли, в то время как Фред присматривался к омеге.  
      В следующий момент он поднялся и уже через секунду был рядом с Драко:  
      — От тебя сегодня исходит просто крышесносный запах.  
      «От тебя тоже», — подумал Малфой, у которого при приближении альфы ноги чуть не подогнулись, при этом очень захотелось протянуть руку и расстегнуть рубашку Фреда.  
      Горячие руки обхватили Драко за талию, притянули его спиной к обжигающей груди:  
      — Дракончик, а когда у тебя начинается течка? — прозвучал конкретный вопрос, опаляя ухо омеги горячим дыханием.  
      — Не помню, — уже мало что соображая, ответил Малфой.  
      — Фред, ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я? — вдыхая запах омеги, спросил Джордж.  
      — Мы же не можем оставить нашего Драко в таком состоянии, — Фред уже вытянул рубашку омеги из штанов и скользнул обеими руками под неё, лаская соски слизеринца.  
      «В каком это состоянии?» — промелькнула мысль у Малфоя, но Фред поцеловал его в губы, а Джордж, который всё ещё прижимал его спиной к своей груди, наклонился к его шее и впился в неё. Тело обдало жаром, если бы Фред не поддержал Драко, он был опустился на пол.  
      — Гарри, мы тебе не помешаем? — спросил Фред.  
      Поттер уже с минуту стоял и наблюдал за тем, что происходило у него в гостиной.  
      — Сомневаюсь, что вы покинете этот дом, даже если я попрошу, — проговорил он, пожав плечами.  
      И Джордж с ним согласился, так как Фред уже мало себя контролировал, завладев ртом Драко.  
      Близнецам не нужно было долго искать комнату их омеги, его запах вёл двух альфа. Все трое опустились на кровать, запах Драко ещё больше усилился. Фред коснулся шеи блондина, наклонился и поцеловал в то время, когда Джордж уже расстёгивал ему рубашку.  
      Малфой мало что соображал, омега пробудилась будто вспышка, оглушив слизеринца волнами острых ощущений и неуёмных желаний, разум затуманился, оставляя только одно желание — быть заполненным, там, где всё горело и пульсировало, вырабатывая смазку.  
      Близнецы взмахнули волшебными палочками, избавляясь от одежды, как на себе, так и на омеге. Их глаза прикипели к бледной, гладкой коже, которую не портили несколько четко различимых прямых шрамов, пересекающих грудь слизеринца. Драко чувствовал, что из него уже течёт.  
      Оба близнеца переглянулись и поддались своим инстинктам альфы. Джордж ласкал соски постанывающего омеги, распаляя того ещё больше. В это время Фред целовал спину Малфоя, одной рукой он осторожно раздвинул ему ноги, пальцы другой покружили вокруг влажного, пульсирующего колечка мышц. Как оказалось, осторожничал он зря, стоило пальцам проникнуть внутрь ануса, как омега выгнулся, застонал, подаваясь им навстречу и насаживаясь сильнее.  
      — Драко, такой страстный, влажный. Хочешь большего? — прошептал хрипловатым голосом Фред.  
      Но Малфой не ответил, так как именно в этот момент губы Джорджа, проложив дорожку до его естества, наконец завладели им, посасывая. Сейчас омега мог только постанывать.  
      Фред улыбнулся и принялся целовать спину омеги в то время, как уже три пальца проникли во влажную глубину ануса, растягивая тесное колечко мышц.  
      Драко терялся в своих ощущениях, горячие губы, ласкающие его член, и пальцы, проникающие в него, всего этого было непростительно мало. И он просил о большем, забыв о том, что он Малфой.  
      Джордж оторвался от приятного действа. Член омеги был аккуратным и таким притягательным, облизнулся, встал на колени, выпрямился, заглянув за плечо омеги и встретившись взглядом с братом.  
      — Давай же, Фред, я хочу это видеть. Дракончик уже почти готов.  
      Близнецы переглянулись.  
      — Уступаешь мне первенство?  
      Джордж кивнул:  
      — Хочу это увидеть.  
      Фред убрал пальцы, Драко невольно запротестовал, почувствовав пустоту. Он превратился в один сплошной инстинкт, в желание, больше не было слизеринца, не было Малфоя, не было ученика Хогвартса, не было бывшего Пожиратели смерти, он был омегой жадным, страстным.  
      Джордж притянул Драко к себе, поцеловал в губы, проникая в жаркую глубину, при этом придерживая омегу.  
      В этот момент Фред надавил головкой члена на влажный, припухшие вход, лубрикант был не нужен, из Драко и так тонкой струйкой вытекала смазка. Он сделал резкое движение, входя, омега был узким, жарким. Альфа из последних сил приостановился, давая Малфою привыкнуть, но тот оказался ещё и нетерпеливым, Драко с силой подался навстречу, не обращая внимания на неприятные ощущения, желая лишь одного, стать одним целым с истинным.  
      — Тихо, Дракончик, — прошептал Фред, из последних сил сдерживаясь.  
      Джордж оторвался от шеи омеги, которую он целовал, заглянул тому через плечо:  
      — Фред, ты делаешь лишь хуже, он хочет этого, давай же, — и уже на ухо Малфою. — Ты ведь хочешь? — шептал он.  
      — Да, — прозвучал полувсхлип-полустон.  
      Фреда не нужно было просить дважды, он вошёл до конца и начал сначала медленно двигаться, затем движения становились резче, сильнее.  
      Драко выгнулся сильней, двигаясь навстречу, в то время как его придерживал Джордж. Тот не сводил глаз с этих двоих, он наблюдал, как крупный член брата входил и снова выходил почти полностью из стонущего уже в полный голос омеги.  
      Фред с силой вошёл в последний раз и кончил. Оргазм был сильным и заставил потерять связь с реальностью.  
      Джордж наблюдал, как брат кончает, за ним оргазм накрыл и Драко, который совершенно потерял связь с реальностью. Второй близнец мог бы вмешаться, привести брата в чувства и не дать ему сцепиться с омегой, но не стал, вместо этого он помог Драко лечь на бок, при этом снова завладевая его губами. Несколько движений рукой вдоль собственного члена, заставили кончить и его.  
      — Джордж, сцепка, — проговорил Фред, приходя в себя.  
      — Неужели ты думаешь, что мы будем сдерживаться всю течку, — оторвавшись от губ омеги, прошептал Джордж в ответ. — Я хочу детей, братец.  
      — Детей? — Драко попробовал пошевелиться и охнул, узел уже раздулся, сцепляя альфу и омегу. — Я не хочу сейчас детей, — попытался возразить Малфой, но Джордж захватил его губы, снова целуя. Фред принялся выцеловывать узоры на спине омеги. По телу Драко прошла волна наслаждения, за ней еще одна, его разум снова был поглощён омегой.  
  
      Драко разлепил веки, потянулся, но двигаться мешали два альфы, которые пристроились к нему с обеих сторон. Слизеринец хотел было возмутиться, но тут воспоминания нахлынули — ласкающие руки, которые казалось были везде, губы шепчущие страстные слова, крупный член, что заполнял его, двигался внутри, даря незабываемое наслаждение, бесчисленное количество раз, а ещё собственные стоны и… сцепка.  
      — О нет, — простонал Малфой. Похоже омеге надоело ждать, и она поторопила события, завладев его разумом и телом.  
      — Драко, как ты? Пришёл в себя? — услышал Драко справа.  
      — Похоже, пришёл. Хотя комната так пропахла, что по запаху и не поймёшь, — проговорили слева.  
      Драко посмотрел на одного довольного альфу, затем на второго:  
      — Как я понимаю, никто из вас не собирался благородно дать мне провести течку в одиночестве?  
      — Правильно понимаешь, — кивнул Джордж, поднимаясь.  
      — Встать можешь? — спросил Фред.  
      Драко фыркнул, но стоило ему попытаться сесть, как заныло всё тело. Он рухнул в кровать со словами:  
      — Что вы со мной делали, изверги?  
      — Мы тебя любили, Дракончик, — с этими словами Фред поднялся, взял омегу на руки и отправился было в ванную комнату.  
      — Эй! Дай мне хоть в простыню завернуться! — недовольно воскликнул Малфой. — В отличие от вас я ещё помню правила приличия.  
      Джордж хохотнул:  
      — Если ты стесняешься Гарри, то зря, он много чего слышал и даже приготовил нам поесть.  
      Бледные щёки омеги порозовели, но вырываться из объятий Фреда он не стал:  
      — У вас двоих хоть стыд есть?  
      — Стыд? — проговорили близнецы в два голоса.  
      — А кто это такой? — спросил Джордж.  
      — Брюнет наверное, — вторил ему Фред.  
      Драко всё-таки укутали в простыню в четыре руки. Оба близнеца накинули по халату. После чего Малфой снова оказался на руках у Фреда.  
      Они вышли в коридор, пошли мимо спальни Поттера и вошли в ванную комнату. Тёплая вода уже была набрана, Уизли бережно раскрутил омегу и опустил в воду.  
      Джордж протянул мочалку:  
      — Тебе помочь?  
      Малфой вздохнул. «И вот с этими двумя мне жить остаток жизни? Либо я привыкну, либо окончательно сойду с ума!» Он взял мочалку и проворчал:  
      — Сам справлюсь. Неужели вам до сих пор мало?  
      Близнецы переглянулись и прежде чем хоть один из них открыл рот, Драко прокричал:  
      — Молчите! Выметайтесь из ванной, дайте мне спокойно привести себя в порядок.  
      Альфы горестно вздохнули, но послушались.  
      Драко потянулся в воде. Всё ныло. Он брезгливо оглядел себя, засосы были по всему телу. Благо, хоть очищающее применить не забыли, и на теле не было следов спермы. «Интересно, если бы папА меня сейчас увидел, он бы сразу заавадил меня или только проклял бы? Хотя, наверное сначала он занялся бы Уизли», — как-то отстраненно-равнодушно думал Драко, но злиться на близнецов не получалось. Пусть у него побаливала покусанная шея, ныли мышцы, особенно пятая точка. Анус был непривычно растянут и будто горел внутри.  
      Драко невольно вспомнил советы старших омег ещё в Хогвартсе, о том, что полезно обзавестись перед течкой (если проводишь её не в одиночку) охлаждающей мазью и, похоже, сейчас она была бы ему очень даже кстати. В следующее мгновение, стоило ему только подумать, как на краю раковины появилась баночка с мазью. «А я и забыл что этот дом омеги», — улыбнулся Драко.  
      Когда Малфой вернулся в собственную комнату, та была уже проветрена и пахла свежестью. На столике стоял суп, картофельное пюре, отбивная, какао и несколько булочек.  
      Джордж подскочил к омеге стоило ему его заметить:  
      — Драко тебе стоило бы нас позвать.  
      — Я не калека, сам могу ходить, — возразил слизеринец.  
      Пусть Малфой немного покривил душой, так как ноги держали его плохо, но снова подпускать к себе близнецов он не хотел. Рядом с ними он превращался в кого-то другого, хотелось объятий, заботы, ласки и абсолютно ни о чём не думать. Подобного он себе позволить не мог.  
      Драко подошёл к столу, сел на стул, на котором заботливо была положена подушка. Стоило утолить хоть немного голод, как в голову полезли мысли, о более насущных проблемах.  
      Фред и Джордж уже успели поесть и привести себя в порядок. Драко даже позавидовал их цветущему видом. Ему напротив хотелось ещё поспать и восстановить потраченные силы.  
      Фред сел с другого конца стола:  
      — Драко, нам нужно бы к делам вернуться, но ты не волнуйся, к вечеру мы вернёмся.  
      — Можете не возвращаться, — отрезая отбивную, проговорил омега.  
      — Почему? — Джордж присел на корточки рядом с Малфоем и посмотрел на него щенячьими глазами. — Неужели опять проснулась слизеринская поганка? А мы думали, что вытравили все ядовитые грибы, — улыбнулся он.  
      — Хватит дурачиться! — недовольно проворчал слизеринец. — Я уж думал, что вы стали более серьезными, раз заговорили о делах.  
      — Ты совсем-совсем не хочешь увидеть нас сегодня вечером? — спросил Фред, глаза у него были не менее щенячьи.  
      Первым желанием Малфоя было послать этих двоих куда подальше, всё-таки он не собирался так рано заводить детей, а они… Но с другой стороны их забота была приятной, странности тоже были не лишними, по крайней мере он не соскучится.  
      Драко посмотрел сначала на одного, затем на второго клоуна:  
      — Поймите вы, — он вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и продолжил, — меня не выпускали из постели двое озабоченных альф два дня. Скорее всего я спать буду до завтра, а если вы будете рядом, сомневаюсь, что я высплюсь, — он сделал паузу. — Или вернее я-то высплюсь, но ребёнок, которого вы мне возможно сделали останется сиротой.  
      Джордж перевёл взгляд на брата:  
      — А ведь он прав, братишка. Быть рядом с Драко и не прикоснуться к нему, будет сложно.  
      — Согласен. Драко, тебе нужно отдохнуть, ты совсем бледный. Мы постараемся сегодня тебе не надоедать, займёмся делами, как следует, — последние слова Фред проговорил, обращаясь к брату.  
      — Предрождественский ажиотаж уже начался, заняться есть чем. Не скучай тогда без нас, — проговорил Джордж, который уже встал и потянулся поцеловать омегу.  
      Малфой не успел отреагировать, как оказался в объятиях двух альф. Один целовал его в шею, другой в губы. Сделав над собой отчаянное усилие, он оттолкнул этих двоих, пока ещё мог:  
      — Идите уже! — и будто ничего не произошло потянулся за булочкой. Посмотрел на раздумывающих близнецов. — Если вы сейчас же не уйдете, а продолжите в том же духе, то я вас прокляну.  
      Два Уизли вздохнули, переглянулись, молча согласились с доводами омеги и хотели уже выйти, когда Драко всё же решился задать волнующий его вопрос:  
      — А вы не собираетесь рассказать о нас родителям?  
      — Так мы уже, — обернулся Фред.  
      — Уже? — Драко чуть не подавился чаем.  
      — Ну, да, как только поняли, что ни о ком другом думать больше не можем, — поделился Джордж.  
      «И они так просто об этом говорят! Будто о погоде. Я боюсь думать о том, как сильно меня тянет к этим двоим и какую власть они надо мной получили, — его взгляд невольно мазнул по левой руке. — Странно, никто из альф не сказал ни слова о пусть почти выцветшей, но имеющейся метке. Будто знали, что это больная тема. Гриффиндор это — диагноз!» — но у Драко потеплело на душе.  
      — И что? Они одобрили? — Мерлин свидетель, каких усилий ему стоило сделать так, чтобы голос не дрогнул.  
      — Ну, мы не хотели с тобой об этом говорить, — помялся Фред, - думали, тебя это огорчит.  
      «Ожидаемо плохо», — подумал Малфой. А вслух произнёс:  
      — Вы хотите, чтобы я от любопытства умер?


	9. Chapter 9

      — Да не было ничего такого, — проговорил Джордж. — Мама была не против, даже обрадовалась, что у нас будет один омега на двоих. У её братьев было немало проблем из-за того, что они больше предпочитали быть друг с другом, чем с разными омегами.  
      — Так, а ваш отец? — «Мне что ответы клещами вытягивать!» — негодовал пока что про себя Малфой.  
      — Если бы мы всё ещё жили в Норе, он бы нас выгнал из дома, — пожал плечами Фред, — а так сказал, что мы сошли с ума, запустил вдогонку несколько кружек, разбив их об дверь. Мы решили оставить его на маму, она знает, как его успокоить и убедить.  
      «Это Артур Уизли что-ли?» — Драко, как ни старался, не мог представить себе этого альфу разозленным.  
      — Ну, что поделать? — проговорил Джордж. — Вражда наших отцов длится уже не первый год, мы ждали чего-то подобного.  
      — И вы так спокойно об этом говорите! — что-то слизеринец потерял аппетит.  
      — Драко, мы всё равно должны были покинуть дом, рано или поздно создать свою семью, так что они, конечно, наши родители, но ты нам дороже, — проговорил Фред.  
      — Особенно, если ты ждёшь ребёнка, — добавил Джордж. — Как я понимаю с отцом ты не говорил?  
      — Собирался поговорить после течки, — нехотя сознался слизеринец.  
      Близнецы переглянулись.  
      — И что ты ему скажешь? — спросил Фред.  
      Драко поднял взгляд на двух рыжих Уизли, которые всё также стояли недалеко от входной двери:  
      — Не знаю, высплюсь и подумаю об этом. Идите уже.  
      — Всё хорошо? — задал вопрос Джордж.  
      Малфой хмыкнул:  
      — Не хуже, чем было до нашего разговора. Не волнуйтесь, — близнецы кивнули друг другу и вышли из спальни.  
      Гарри они нашли в гостиной.  
      — Как ты? — спросил, подходя к нему Фред. И извиняясь за непредвиденную оргию, продолжавшуюся двое суток.  
      — Я умею накладывать заглушающие, — попытался улыбнуться Гарри. — Со мной всё в порядке. Я обычный беременный омега, — улыбка получилась не живой. Несмотря на то, что он пил лекарства, тошнота постоянно о себе напоминала. В результате он чувствовал слабость, сонливость, а также желание пристроиться к кому-нибудь под тёплый бок. — А как дела у вас?  
      — Вполне неплохо, хотя предстоит ещё разговор с Люциусом, — пожал плечами Джордж. — Накормишь нашего слизеринца ужином?  
      — Ну, если он, — Гарри провёл себя по животу, — не будет вызывать желание покинуть кухню, то да. В ином случае о нём позаботиться дом.  
      — Тоже верно, — Джордж уже был у входной двери и надевал зимнюю мантию.  
      Фред чуть задержался:  
      — Гарри, если что, обращайся. Не молчи. Мы же видим, выглядишь ты неважно.  
      — Всё нормально, — заверил Поттер.  
  
10 декабря 1999 года  
      Было пасмурное зимнее утро, за окном шёл мелкий замерзающий дождь. Драко размазывал овсянку по тарелке.  
      Гарри, которому надоело за этим наблюдать, недовольно проговорил:  
      — Или доедай или оставь.  
      Малфой удивлённо поднял взгляд.  
      — Я про овсянку, — кивнул Поттер на его тарелку. — Что происходит? Ты вроде нашёл общий язык с Уизли, они готовы выполнять любой твой каприз. В то же время ты безвылазно сидишь в доме, прогулки по саду не беру в расчёт. К тому же на территорию дома уже неделю ломиться крупный филин, но дом его не пускает, явно, исполняя не моё желание.  
      — Да, и я даже уже почти готов их принять, — отодвигая от себя тарелку, проговорил Малфой и, намеренно уводя разговор от филина.  
      — Почти готов? — Поттер нахмурился. — Ты издеваешься?  
      — В каком это месте я издеваюсь? — Драко с вызовом взглянул на собеседника.  
      — Тебе нравится, когда они рядом. Подожди, не перебивай меня, послушай того, кто наблюдает за вами со стороны. Тебе нравится, когда они рядом, тебя не раздражают их глупые высказывания. Если они заговаривают о своих делах, ты тоже не против не только послушать, но и узнать о них побольше. Это то, что я увидел за последнее время.  
      Драко молчал, хотелось возразить, опровергнуть, но как бы неприятно не было это осознавать, Поттер был прав.  
      — Тебе легко говорить, у тебя ведь нет родителей, которые могут от тебя отречься!  
      — Действительно, нет, — гриффиндорец не стал спорить. — Но против себя же не попрешь.  
      — В каком смысле? — спросил Драко, присев на диван.  
      Гарри облокотился о край стола и положил голову на сцепленные пальцы рук:  
      — Тебе придётся выбирать между родителями и альфами, — Гарри помнил в какой ужас он приходил по началу, стоило ему подумать, что кто-то узнает его тайну, о том, что Ужас подземелий Хогвартса, его истинный. Он очень хорошо понимал Малфоя, его нерешительность и страх. — Один раз ты уже проиграл омеге, думаешь в дальнейшем сможешь победить?  
      Драко прикрыл глаза:  
      — Поттер, знал бы ты, как неприятно, когда ты прав.  
      «Я бы многое отдал за то, чтобы я был не прав», — подумал Гарри о своём.  
  
      Близнецы с тревогой наблюдали за метаниями омеги. Тот явно никак не мог решиться отправиться домой, чтобы поставить своих родителей в известность не только о том, что он нашёл истинных, но также и о том, что он беременный. Знаний Малфоя хватило, чтобы сделать этот простой тест. Перед Рождеством в их магазине было особенно много клиентов, и альфы с головой закопались в делах, но, несмотря на это, постоянно навещали Драко. Сначала тот очень злился на них из-за непредвиденной беременности, затем спускал на них свою нервозность и раздражительность, альфы были не против. В итоге ближе к Рождеству омега, наконец, немного успокоился, примирившись со своим положением, как они догадывались не без помощи Гарри.  
  
20 декабря 1999 года  
      Было морозное декабрьское утро. Перед воротами дорогого имения появились двое близнецов.  
      Джордж посмотрел на брата:  
      — Ну что постучим? — подмигнул он ему.  
      — Постучим, — улыбнулся в ответ Фред.  
      Опасные афёры, щекочущий нервы адреналин, им всегда нравилось подобное. Они, естественно, не ожидали, что их впустят с распростертыми объятиями в Малфой-мэнор, поэтому взялись за руки и, взмахнув волшебными палочками, направили сгусток сырой магии в ворота. Не дожидаясь разгневанных хозяев, оба Уизли аппарировали к дому и, подойдя ближе, остановились перед входной дверью. Ломать её было бы уже верхом наглости. Разгневанный хозяин дома проверил врата, после чего отправился к дому и у входной двери встретил Уизли.  
      — Что вы себе позволяете! — спросил он, после того как запущенное им заклинание было с легкостью отбито.  
      — Доброго утра, мистер Малфой, мы пришли поговорить, — доброжелательно улыбнувшись, первым заговорил Джордж. Он отметил про себя, что спокойный год после Последней битвы пошёл Малфою на пользу, во время судебного слушания тот выглядел намного хуже.  
      — Выметайтесь! — был очень лаконичный ответ, и новое заклятие отправлено вдогонку словам.  
      Фред отразил его:  
      — Мы хотим поговорить о Драко, он ведь уже несколько недель не появлялся дома.  
      «Всё-таки годы берут своё», — подумал Джордж, маска надменного чистокровного рассыпалась вдребезги.  
      — Где он? Что вы с ним сделали?  
      — Может быть вы всё-таки пустите нас в дом? — Фред кивнул в сторону двери. — И мы спокойно поговорим.  
      — Не дождётесь, — снова напустил ледяное спокойствие Люциус.  
      В этот момент входная дверь в Малфой-мэнор отворилась, на пороге стояла Нарцисса Малфой.  
      — Впусти их, дорогой, я хочу их выслушать.  
      Люциус Малфой подошёл к жене и тихо прошептал:  
      — Тебе не стоило вставать, доктора предписывали постельный режим.  
      — Я так и знал, что родители Драко будут переживать, — проговорил Фред.  
      — Братец, но мы же пытались его уговорить, но он ведь ни в какую, уперся, как истинный гриффиндорец, — картинно обращаясь к брату пожал плечами Джордж.  
      — Мы плохо на него влияем, — кивнул Фред.  
      — Дорогая, иди в дом, две минуты и эти клоуны исчезнут, — прошипел, побелевший от злости Люциус.  
      Нарцисса не обратила внимания ни на клоунаду близнецов, ни на сказанное мужем, она отошла чуть в сторону, пропуская в дом со словами:  
      — Проходите, я хочу знать, что случилось с моим сыном.  
      — Спасибо, — галантно поклонился Джордж, он пытался подобрать нужное слово. Сказать «матушка», мать Драко, похоже, и так достаточно взволнована, не стоит. Поэтому он обратился к ней, — леди.  
      Люциус всё ещё хмурый и недовольный, играя желваками, всё-таки позволил двум Уизли войти в дом.  
      — Чая? — не забывая о вежливости, спросила Нарцисса, подходя к небольшому столику в Голубой гостиной.  
      — Не стоит, — сказал Фред, — ваш муж слишком нас недолюбливает.  
      — От его взгляда и чай скиснуть может, — улыбнулся Джордж.  
      — Может быть вы уже скажите, что случилось с Драко, — подал голос разгневанный хозяин дома.  
      Джордж было открыл рот, но Фред положил ему руку на плечо:  
      — Давай, я расскажу.  
      — Хорошо, возможно у тебя это будет звучать гуманнее.  
      — Да, что вообще происходит? — спросила взволнованно Нарцисса. Люциус с тревогой смотрел на жену, она и так чересчур переволновалась за последние десять дней.  
      — Не волнуйтесь, он жив-здоров, просто он считает, что, если вы узнаете о его интересном положении, то проклянете.  
      — Интересном положении, — повторил Люциус. — Он что забеременел?  
      — И не только, — проговорил Фред.  
      — И кто же отец ребенка? — голос у Люциуса был тихим, но вот глаза метали молнии.  
      — Мы, — подал голос Джордж.  
      — В каком смысле мы? — Малфой выглядел растерянным, будто уже выстроил версию событий, но вдруг сказанная фраза разрушила эту версию в пыль.  
      — В прямом. Понимаете, оказывается мы являемся…  
      В следующее мгновение Люциус Малфой взмахнул волшебной палочкой и уже готов был произнести заклинание, но Фред одним ловким ударом отправил ответное заклинание, и мужчина оцепенел.  
      — Простите, сэр, но не стоит кидаться авадами, особенно если учитывать то, что вы и так находитесь под домашним арестом, вам этого не простят, — проговорил Фред.  
      — Тогда почему вы его остановили? — подала голос Нарцисса. — Я не понимаю. Вы утверждаете, что мой сын забеременел от вас. Но истинный может быть только один.  
      — Ошибаетесь, леди, в случае с близнецами, у омег может быть один альфа, так же как и у альф может быть один омега.  
      — Так именно поэтому он спрашивал у меня, как можно определить истинного? — женщина задумалась.  
      — Именно, — в два голоса подтвердили близнецы.  
      Нарцисса переводила взгляд с одного альфы на другого:  
      — Поэтому он боится появиться дома? — леди Малфой не торопилась расколдовывать мужа. Действительно, он был в нескольких секундах от заключения в Азкабан.  
      — Понимаете, этой осенью обнаружилось, что Драко и мы истинные.  
      — Правильно, именно тогда он наводил справки о проверке. Почему же Драко ничего мне не сказал?  
      — Дорогая, леди…  
      — Нарцисса.  
      — Хорошо, Нарцисса, как вы думаете, как ваш сын отнёсся к этой новости?  
      — Думаю, был в шоке.  
      — Верно, он пытался просто привыкнуть к этой новости и боялся, что вы об этом узнаете, — пояснил Фред.  
      — В итоге, тянул слишком долго, течка началась раньше обычного срока, и мы не смогли устоять, — продолжил за брата Джордж.  
      — А теперь он боится показаться вам на глаза, так как мало того, что его истинные двое Уизли, так он еще и беременный. Но мы не можем долго за этим наблюдать, он вредит сам себе, причём волнуется не только Драко, как я понимаю, но и его родители, судя по тому, что вы вызывали доктора, — закончил Фред.  
      В комнате установилась тишина. Близнецы не мешали леди обдумывать новости, так же как и расколдовываться Люциусу.  
      — Может быть успокоительное? — спросил Джордж.  
      — Благодарю, я воздержусь. За последние дни мне уже споили столько успокоительных. И когда свадьба? — на это стоящий истуканом Люциус как-то странно угукнул.  
      — Так вы не против?! — радостные улыбки расплылись на веснушчатых лицах.  
      — А разве остался выбор?  
      Улыбки у близнецов погасли:  
      — Об этом мы спросим у Драко.  
      Леди кивнула:  
      — А как на эту новость отреагировали ваши родители? — Люциус, который наконец справился с заклинанием оцепенения, застыл снова, но теперь уже заинтригованный.  
      — Думаю, отец ещё долго будет отходить, — пожал плечами Фред. — Но мы и так уже давно живём вне семьи, к тому же у нас есть деньги, и мы уже подбираем подходящий домик, чтобы Драко было там уютно.  
      Нарцисса молчала, и Фред продолжил вместо брата:  
      — Вы не думайте, что он будет подобен Норе. Там будут все удобства.  
      — То есть сейчас он живёт не у вас?  
      — Нет, от этого он отказался, послав нас… в общем далеко, — уточнил Джордж. — Сейчас он живёт у своего друга.  
      — Ясно, а ваша мать?  
      — Она даже обрадовалась, что мы не будем разрываться между двумя омегами. Так что, вы не волнуйтесь, с Драко всё в порядке, правда, он очень переживает, как вы воспримете эту новость.  
      — А волнение сейчас ему совсем не пойдут на пользу, — продолжил за братом Фред, — думаю, также как и вам.  
      — Да, — женщина оперлась о спинку кресла, в котором сидела. — Я чего только не передумала за последнюю неделю, но подобное мне в голову не пришло. Значит, его здоровье улучшилось?  
      — Здоровье? Он вроде и так был здоров, — удивленно проговорил Фред. — Хорошо ест, нормально спит и такой же острый на язык, как и всегда.  
      — Хотя, да, братец, он же зачем-то переселился к своему другу, — напомнил Джордж, вопросительно взглянув на женщину.  
      — Да, были небольшие проблемы, — кивнула Нарцисса.  
      Люциус подошёл к этой странной компании. Уизли напряглись.  
      — Я не буду вас атаковать, пока. Действительно, глупо попасть в Азкабан из-за Уизли, — проговорил он. «Оставить внука без отцов, Мерлин, дай мне силы», — подумал Люциус, стараясь снова взять себя в руки. — Хотя мне, действительно, нужно немного успокоиться.  
      — Мы всё понимаем, — проговорил Джордж, привставая. — Ничего, если мы навестим вас и постараемся вытянуть с собой Драко через пару дней?  
      Нарциссе очень хотелось, действительно, убедиться, что с сыном всё в порядке, но она достаточно давно знала своего мужа, чтобы заметить, что он едва себя сдерживает, поэтому она согласно кивнула.  
      — Мы будем вас ждать послезавтра утром.  
      — Вот и прекрасно! — наигранно беззаботно проговорил Фред.  
      Близнецы встали со стульев и, пятясь, вышли из гостиной, поворачиваться сейчас спиной к Люциуса было, мягко говоря, опасно.  
  
22 декабря 1999 года  
      Гарри впервые в своей жизни пытался устроить Рождество. Он озаботился о ели, рождественских украшениях и постарался втянуть в эту кутерьму и Малфоя. Тот о семейных праздниках знал побольше его.  
      Когда в дом влетели два рыжих урагана, Гарри искал в книге заклинания о том, как сделать маленькое северное сияние у себя в доме. Драко же оставил последние приготовления на Поттера и обратился к книге о артефактах.  
      Фред без всяких вступлений поздоровался с Гарри и, подскочив к своему истинному произнес:  
      — Драко, не хочешь навестить родителей? Поздравить их с наступающими праздниками?  
      В тон ему слизеринец продолжил:  
      — Сообщить о своей беременности и избранниках.  
      — И это тоже, — не смутившись проговорил Фред. — Хотя сюрприза не будет, мы им всё ещё два дня назад сообщили.  
      Книга из рук Малфоя чуть не упала на пол, её подхватил Джордж и положил на стол.  
      — И что они сказали? — омега старался удержать вихрь чувств, но близнецы видели, что холодная маска того и гляди спадет. Драко прикрыл глаза. — Мордред! Вас не заавадили, это я вижу. Так что произошло?  
      — Мы мило побеседовали, — проговорил, глядя прямо в распахнутые серые глаза, Джордж, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
      — С твоей матушкой, — пояснил, улыбаясь, Фред.  
      — Да, Люциус всё больше молчал, — посетовал Джордж.  
      — Под заклинанием оцепенения, — опять пояснил Фред.  
      — Логично, — уже более спокойно проговорил Драко.


	10. Chapter 10

      — Думаю, к этому времени они уже пришли к определенным выводам и свыклись с новостью, — говорил Фред, присаживаясь рядом с Малфоем.  
      — Я никуда не пойду! — тот вскочил и заходил из стороны в сторону. — А мне сообщить?!  
      Близнецы недоумённо переглянулись:  
      — А мы что делаем, — проговорили в два голоса.  
      — Твоя мама очень переживает, даже вызывали доктора, — проговорил как бы невзначай Фред.  
      Драко встал как вкопанный:  
      — Вы блефуете.  
      — Увы, милый, но в этот раз нет, — развел руками Джордж, — для неё главное твоё благополучие, а уж с кем ты, как ты, в каком ты положении, с этим она как-нибудь примирится.  
      — И что вы делали на гриффиндоре?  
      Близнецы пожали плечами:  
      — Учились.  
      — Когда встреча?  
      — Сейчас, — улыбнулся Джордж.  
      — А сказать заранее! — воскликнул Драко, поднимаясь на второй этаж. — Я вас когда-нибудь зааважу, — бурчал он себе под нос.  
      — Извини, Гарри, — близнецы подсели к Поттеру, что сидел у стола. — Но эту ситуацию пора разрешать.  
      — Я всё понимаю. За что ты извиняешься, Фред?  
      Тот вздохнул, глядя на Гарри, даже у казалось бы непробиваемых близнецов возникало странно тоскливое чувство одиночества, и извечная бесцветная улыбка омеги только усиливала его.  
      — Сомневаюсь, что Малфои отпустят сына из дома. Может быть отправишься в Нору?  
      — Нет.  
      — Гарри, зря ты так. Тебе надо пообщаться с кем-то, — настаивал Джордж.  
      — Понимаете, я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь знал о том, что у меня будет ребёнок. Ведь тогда будут вопросы, догадки, сплетни, а при нынешнем моём самочувствии вряд ли удастся обмануть Молли. Она стольких выносила и родила, уже на пороге поймет, что я в положении.  
      — Это да, — Фред кивнул, — но может быть хоть прогуляешься по праздничным улочкам.  
      — Нет, простите, но нет настроение. Я лучше попробую устроить маленькое северное сияние, — Гарри нежно провел рукой по своему животу. — Я ведь не совсем один.  
      — Неправильно это всё, Гарри, может быть всё-таки скажешь ему, — попробовал завести разговор на неприятную тему Джордж.  
      — Нет, — прозвучало всё то же упрямое.  
      Драко спустился на первый этаж:  
      — И что ж такого вы ему предложили, что он всё отнекивается?  
      — Предложили отправиться погулять по улицам города, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Фред.  
      — Я бы предложил тебе составить нам компанию, но скорее всего дома у нас сейчас будет война.  
      — Прости, Малфой, но твой дом это последнее место, где я бы хотел оказаться, — честно проговорил Гарри.  
      Драко пожал плечами, с недавних пор его омеге тоже очень не нравилось в родном доме:  
      — Не скучай, Поттер, — бросил напоследок слизеринец, за напускной лёгкостью скрывая свой страх.  
      Гарри проводил их почти равнодушным взглядом. «Хорошо, что они не настаивали».  
      Оказаться на Рождество в доме Уизли, смотреть, как радостные пары дарят друг другу подарки, или наблюдать за парочками, идущими в обнимку по улицам, на душе скребли кошки, Гарри отогнал неприятные мысли и снова углубился в книгу.  
      — Кто сказал, что я буду один. Я уже буду не один, правда, малыш? — омега погладил себя по животу.

  
  
      Близнецы вместе с Драко стояли перед воротами Малфой-менора.  
      — Может успокоительного? — спросил Фред.  
      Омега смерил его недовольным взглядом:  
      — Обойдусь, — «по крайней мере я надеюсь, что обойдусь», — подумал про себя Малфой.  
      Он подошёл к воротам, хотел уже открыть их, но те распахнулись сами, перед ним стояли мать и отец.  
      Драко хотел было что-то сказать, но мысли разбегались, как мелкие тараканы, при том во рту пересохло и всё, что он смог произнести:  
      — Простите.  
      Нарцисса не выдержала, её ледяная маска спала, она бросилась к сыну, обняла.  
      — И за что ты извиняешься? — спросила она, ощупав его и удостоверившись, что её сын цел и невредим.  
      — Что я у вас такой трус, — пояснил младший Малфой. — Надо было прийти и сразу поговорить.  
      Люциус сделал шаг и подошёл к жене и сыну. Нарцисса выпустила того из объятий, но продолжала держать за руку, будто старалась удостовериться, что это не сон.  
      — Ты неплохо держишься, сын, учитывая тот факт, кто твои избранники.  
      — У меня было время привыкнуть, — проговорил Драко, направляясь за отцом, который уже шёл к входной двери дома. Близнецы пока молчали и держались чуть в стороне — не гонят и славно.  
      Они вошли в дом, прошли в небольшую гостиную. Нарцисса, Драко, а также двое близнецов уселись на большой диван.  
      Люциус изо всех сил, стараясь себя сдерживать и уговаривая тем, что против магии не пойдёшь, сел в кресло.  
      — Как я понимаю вы подумали о нынешней ситуации, — завел разговор Фред.  
      Люциус перевёл взгляд с рыжего недоразумения на Драко:  
      — Сын, ты уверен, что вы истинные?  
      — Я использовал цветовой тест.  
      — И что он показал, дорогой? — спросила Нарцисса.  
      — Все три шара имели один и тот же цвет, — будничным тоном поведал омега.  
      — Даже так, — хозяин дома прикрыл глаза. Нет, конечно, все маги являются в каком-то смысле родственниками друг другу, особенно чистокровные, рано или поздно нечто подобное могло случиться. У Малфоя были сутки для того, чтобы посидеть и взвесить все факты. Магии ведь не объяснишь, что люди могут быть слишком разными: психология, воспитание, взгляды на жизнь, вражда, наконец.  
      Драко выпрямился, будто готовясь к бою, он достаточно долго думал об этом разговоре, единственно никак не мог набраться смелости его начать.  
      — Отец, это правда, что мы нищие?  
      Люциус недовольно нахмурился:  
      — Мы не нищие, — он с чувством кивнул на обстановку комнаты. Далёкую от прежнего великолепия, но и не разорённое имение, каким выглядел менор по окончанию войны.  
      — Дорогой, хватит, — проговорила Нарцисса своему мужу. — Сынок, мы живём на деньги, которые оставили мне родители, когда я вышла замуж. Тогда Люциус отказался брать их, и средства всё это время лежали на отдельном счету.  
      — Даже так, — Драко повернулся к близнецам. — Откуда вы узнали, что наши дела настолько плохи? — задал он прямой вопрос.  
      Джордж сощурился:  
      — А если мы блефовали?  
      — Не верю, — как отрезал Драко.  
      — Хорошо, понимаешь, у отца есть некоторые знакомые в министерстве. Мы обратились к ним напрямую, а за определенную плату (времена сейчас нелёгкие) можно достать любую информацию, поэтому мы знаем, что почти всю недвижимость Малфоев конфисковали, предприятия, в которые были вложены деньги разорились или убыточны, а деньги оставленные праотцами давно вытянуты Тёмным лордом.  
      Люциус переводил взгляд с близнецов на своего сына. Он очень старался скрыть своё настоящее положение дел, но, похоже, это уже не секрет. «Артур наверняка выпил за наш упокой», — зло подумал он.  
      — И что всё это значит? — спросил Малфой-старший.  
      — Понимаешь, отец, осада крепости под названием Драко Малфой началась с того, что меня огорошили весёлой новостью. Оказывается, что мы нищие, а у них есть деньги и они могут меня обеспечить. Признаться я ожидал, что Уизли заговорят о каких-то чувствах, но этого не было, и даже сейчас, после того, как, — Драко невольно покраснел, — мы провели вместе течку, я не могу сказать, что люблю их, что жить без них не могу. В данный момент скорее имеет место физиологическая тяга, но как видишь они не плетут всякую чушь о любви до гроба, именно поэтому, я принял их. Мне ещё нужно будет время, чтобы свыкнуться с ними, и, признаться, я совершенно не хотел заводить ребёнка так рано, так как мне ещё надо привыкнуть к его папочкам, но, что произошло, то произошло. А что думаешь ты, отец?  
      — Истинные значит? Сам я с превеликим удовольствием заавадил бы этих двоих и стер тебе память.  
      — Люциус! — недовольно проговорила Нарцисса. — Ты же говорил, что всё понял.  
      — Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь оставлять Драко без мужей, к тому же истинная пара в роду Малфой, не важно с кем, это, действительно, подарок, отказавшись от которого я потеряю поддержку предков. Ты уверен, что выдержишь их, сын?  
      Драко посмотрел на отца, с трудом понимая то, что его похоже не выгонят, и Фреда с Джорджем пока убивать не будут.  
      — Если они уж слишком меня достанут, я всегда могу на некоторое время отправиться пожить у вас, тут в Малфой-меноре, — хмыкнул Драко.  
      Близнецы тоже перевели дух, но, услышав последнюю фразу слизеринца, возразили:  
      — Эй, Драко, мы кажется ведём себя очень сдержанно.  
      — Это вам так кажется, — в тон Джорджу ответил омега.  
      — Что ж, значит, мы можем обговорить время свадьбы, — подал голос Фред.  
      — Какой свадьбы?! Я только свыкся с тем, что вы мои истинные, — воскликнул Драко.  
      — Сын, они правы, не будешь же ты рожать вне брака, — Малфой-младший не верил, что это сказал его отец. На его обвиняюще-недоумённый взгляд Люциус только пожал плечами.  
      — У меня есть ещё восемь с половиной месяцев, — твёрдо чуть не по слогам проговорил Драко. — Я вернулся в семью, меня приняли вместе с истинными, такими какие они есть. Но я никак не думал, что теперь ещё и ты отец будешь толкать меня под венец. Дайте мне хотя бы прийти в себя!  
      Все три альфы, которые находились в комнате, нахмурились, а Нарцисса довольно улыбнулась, конфликт уменьшился от катастрофы до не простых, но разрешимых проблем.  
      — Дайте мне хотя бы срок до весны, — сдался Драко. — Обещаю, рожать я буду замужним.  
      — Надеюсь, не на девятом месяце, — подал голос Люциус. Ему самому ещё нужно было время, чтобы свыкнуться, но он не собирался позволить сыну опозориться на собственной свадьбе.  
      — Нет.  
      — Что же, значит, мы пришли к какому ни какому итогу, — Джордж улыбнулся под невесёлым взглядом Люциуса и хмурым — Драко. — Мы вынуждены откланяться, — оба близнеца поднялись.  
      — Сейчас рождественская горячая пора, глупо упускать такой шанс заработать, — пояснил Фред  
      — Вы можете уйти камином, но учтите, он отслеживается, и в аврорате узнаю, что вы были здесь, — проговорила Нарцисса, сдержанно улыбнувшись.  
      — Думаю, пока не стоит шокировать общественность, — взглянул на брата Джордж, при этом заметив, как Драко выдохнул с явным облегчением.  
      Близнецы попрощались, хозяева не стали их провожать.  
      — Сынок, ты голодный? Я попрошу приготовить ужин.  
      — Да, спасибо, с удовольствием поем.  
      Нарциссы поднялось, радуясь новым хлопотам.  
      — Сын, — подал голос Люциус, стоило двери закрыться за женщиной.  
      — Да, — Драко боялся остаться с отцом один на один, но понимал, что этот разговор рано или поздно состоится.  
      — Они, действительно, не приставали к тебе со слащавыми комплиментами?  
      — Было в начале, но я сказал, чтобы исчезли из их лексикона все Дракончики, Дракусики и другие слащавости. За подобное обращение я готов убить. Но на данный момент это всего лишь физиология отец, мне сложно бороться с притяжением, и я не знаю будут ли у нас столь тёплые отношения, как у тебя с матерью…  
      — Ну, поначалу мы, действительно, были очень разные, она Блэк, я Малфой, но у нас было пять лет, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что мы будем мужем и женой.  
      Драко молчал, «мда, мне бы так».  
      — Ты узнавал о их финансовом положении?  
      — Зачем? Отец, они Гриффиндорцы, сами мне всё рассказывают.  
      Малфой-старший хмыкнул:  
      — Не скажи, хватка у них ещё та, это скорее кровь Прюэттов проснулась, они те ещё пройдохи.  
      — Странно это слышать от тебя, папА. Хотя не могу не согласиться, временами я понимаю, что по ним Слизерин плачет. Кстати, они собираются открывать магазин во Франции, а у тебя там есть кое-какие связи, может сделаешь нам свадебный подарок, сведя их с кем-нибудь полезным?  
      — Всё-таки что-то тебе от меня перепало, не так много как хотелось бы.  
      Драко вздохнул, да он не альфа:  
      — Извини, но не мне тягаться с альфами бизнес мира, но и сидеть дома, воспитывать детишек и совершенно не лезть в их дела, я не собираюсь.  
      — Вряд ли я что-то смогу сделать под арестом, если только написать несколько писем и дать несколько советов. Детишек? — Люциус в упор взглянул на сына.  
      Тот сделал усилие, чтобы не отвести глаза:  
      — Я прочитал кое-какие книжки про истинных. Это физическая тяга, действительно, очень сильно влияет на пары. Один ребёнок редкость в подобной семье.  
      — Даже так. Ну, я надеюсь, что хотя бы один из них будет блондином.  
      — А как я надеюсь, знал бы ты папА.  
      Люциус и Драко как-то обречённо переглянулись, тень улыбки коснулась губ альфы и омеги. Напряжение между сыном и отцом растворилось, даже дышать стало легче.  
      Нарциссы, нервничая, вернулась назад, опасаюсь, что муж и сын могут поругаться, но они всё так же сидели один в кресле, другой — на диване и обсуждали каких-то людей из Франции. Она невольно с облегчением вздохнула, значит, гроза миновала.


	11. Chapter 11

25 декабря 1999 года  
      Рождество Гарри встречал в абсолютно пустом доме.  
      Прилетали совы и от семейства Уизли, и от Гермионы с Роном, и от других ребят. Давно заготовленные рождественские открытки, а также сладости с небольшими сувенирами, были отправлены всем ещё вчера, а то, что принесли совы, нераспакованным лежало под ёлкой. У Гарри не было никакого желания узнавать, что же там. Наверняка, все переживают, куда же он пропал, из писем посыпятся вопросы, а он не был готов снова вернуться в тот мир, где он жил, как бета.  
      За окном было темно. Холодный ветер гонял мелкую, снежную крошку, которая едва припорошила землю. В комнате горел камин, весело разгоняя тьму, над потолком светило зеленоватым цветом северное сияние. Остальные светильники омега не включал, он устроился с ногами на диване, попивая безалкогольный глинтвейн и наслаждаясь его запахом. Невольно вспомнилось прошлое Рождество, всё те же запахи ели, глинтвейна, не хватало лишь запаха его альфы, который, казалось, омега не чувствовал вечность.  
  
25 декабря 1998 года  
      Гарри стоял перед дверью в Большой зал. Был уже первый час ночи. «Скорее всего все разошлись по своим комнатам», — говорил он себе.  
      В Хогвартсе почти никого не осталось, Поттер, двое младших учеников из Хаффлпаффа и девчушка с Рейвенкло, не считая тех преподавателей, которые не захотели отпраздновать Рождество где-то ещё.  
      Гарри было обрадовался, что это его шанс сблизиться со Снейпом, но тот каждый вечер где-то пропадал, будто избегая его, а позавчера Поттер почувствовал странно приторный запах, который сплетался с запахом Северуса. Ревность вспыхнула так неожиданно, что в итоге он боялся сорваться, высказать что-нибудь не то, поэтому на традиционный ужин в Большой зал так и не пошёл. Но сидеть одному в комнате наскучило, спать не хотелось и, побродив полчаса по пустынным, холодным коридорам, он замёрз и решил всё-таки зайти в Большой зал.  
      Гарри открыл дверь. Большой зал, как всегда, был сказочным: огромные ели, снежинки медленно кружились и падали с зачарованного потолка, касаясь пола, исчезали, маленькие феечки летали над букетиками омелы, красочные игрушки, гирлянды и ночной полумрак, который вкупе с непривычной тишиной делал зал особенно завораживающим. Но главное за небольшим столом сидел Снейп и смотрел в стакан.  
      Первым желанием Поттера было уйти. Он развернулся к двери, чтобы так и сделать, но не смог. Гриффиндорец вздохнул, набираясь смелости, как перед прыжком в бездну, обернулся к столу и подошёл к директору.  
      Тот окинул его равнодушным взглядом:  
      — Всё-таки решили появится, Поттер? С Рождеством!  
      Гарри тихо втянул воздух, понимая, что посторонний запах омеги почти исчез. «Неужели сегодня свидание сорвалось», — радовался он про себя, садясь напротив.  
      — С Рождеством! — несмело улыбнулся. — Не нальёте мне стаканчик? — кивнул он на полупустую бутылку.  
      Снейп хмыкнул:  
      — Одно дело пить вместе в пабе и другое — в Большом зале Хогвартса.  
      — Сегодня Рождество, я совершеннолетний, можно сделать исключение, — омега пожал плечами. «Зачем так вредничать? Будто я сегодня не пил и будто кто-то может войти, но даже если зайдёт».  
      Снейп отвернулся к окну, игнорируя гриффиндорца, и сделал глоток из стакана.  
      Гарри пожал плечами, мысленно попросил домового эльфа принести глинтвейн, не особо надеясь на ответ, но хотелось согреться.  
      Бесшумно, будто из воздуха перед ним появилась чашка глинтвейна, а также конфеты и несколько пирожных. Гарри с удовольствием сделал глоток, по залу растекся приятный запах корицы с гвоздикой.  
      — Сэр, не хотите выпить чего-нибудь тёплого? — Поттер не желал молчать.  
      Снейп с явным неудовольствием проговорил:  
      — Я останусь при своем, Поттер, — и взмахнула бокалом.  
      Гарри был рад, что застал Северуса здесь одного, в пустынном помещении, но совершенно не знал, как к нему подступиться. Не мог же он просто взять подойти и сесть ему на колени или поцеловать, при этой мысли в паху потяжелело. Хотелось физического контакта, но так, чтобы злобный альфа снова не скрылся в своих комнатах, а остался рядом.  
      После нескольких глотков согревающего напитка по телу разлилось приятное тепло, волнение немного отступило. Поттер расслабленно вытянул ноги, поглядывая на директора.  
      — Сэр, не хотите ли пригласить меня на танец, что-то медленное?  
      Снейп кинул скептический взгляд на чашку, из которой пил Поттер:  
      — Домовики подали вам слишком крепкий напиток?  
      — Нет, я трезв, — спустя мгновение уточнил, — почти.  
      Снейп вздёрнул бровь:  
      — И какая же это по счёту кружка?  
      — Сэр, первые две я выпил несколько часов назад, — Гарри сделал ещё глоток и пробубнил себе под нос. — Не знаю, как ещё выполнить это глупое задание, — он вздохнул. — Со слизеринцами мне совсем не везёт, то предлагают выпить с вами на брудершафт, то теперь потанцевать. Это как-то не честно.  
      — И что же?  
      — То, что благодаря вам, уже отсеялось десять человек, и все не из Слизерина.  
      Снейп окинул Поттера заинтересованным взглядом, чуть вздернув бровь, разговор принимал интересный поворот.  
  
25 декабря 1999 года  
      Северус взглянул в бокал, который держал в руке и хоть в данный момент он сидел в личных апартаментах директора Хогвартса, почему-то вспомнился Поттер. Он недовольно чертыхнулся, посмотрел на часы, был второй час ночи,  
Снейп поднялся, прошёл к выходу и покинул помещение. Он медленно, не торопясь, спустился к Большому залу, естественно, тот был пуст.  
      В этом году украшения были немного другие, но всё равно, всё вокруг слишком напоминало события прошлого года.  
      Северус подошёл к столу и сел.  
      «И какого Мордреда я сюда пришёл?! — задал он себе мысленный вопрос. — Какая ирония, в прошлом году я застал омегу с другим, в итоге на Рождество оказался один и встречал его с Поттером. Кто бы мог подумать?» — перед ним возникла кружка с глинтвейном и пирожные.  
      Северус нахмурился и проговорил в пустоту:  
      — Я не просил, — но помещение уже наполнил терпкий запах свежеприготовленного глинтвейна.  
      За дверью что-то хлопнуло, и альфа поймал себя на мысли, что он ждёт, что сейчас откроется дверь, и в большой зал зайдёт… Поттер. Снейп выругался про себя и сделал глоток, тепло разлилось, немного успокаивая.  
      «Когда же я уже наконец забуду этого мальчишку?! Столько лет бегать за ним, оберегая, что теперь я не могу от этого отвыкнуть».  
      Вот уже полгода Северус никак не мог отделаться от отвратительного чувства ожидания.  
      Вот он заворачивает за угол, видит взлохмаченный макушку, худую фигуру и… естественно, это не Поттер. Он закончил обучение, но Северус будто искал его в подземельях, в коридорах, в Большом зале, на площадке по квиддичу, в Хогсмидте. Он прекрасно осознаёт, что Поттера не может быть в Хогвартсе, возможно его и в Британии нет, журналисты выдвигают одну версию глупее другой, но…  
      «Это всё Альбус виноват. Северус, мальчик мой, как же нам его оставить без присмотра. И вот теперь я не могу его забыть. Нет, чтобы заниматься созданием семьи, поиском омеги, время и так тикает, уже и расстройства начались, надо же никогда не думал, что в сорок лет буду пить возбудители, — Снейп недовольно отмёл эти мысли, сделал глоток тёплого напитка. — Ещё и прошлый год, когда Поттер меня буквально преследовал».  
      Северус сделал еще глоток, невольно вспоминая в мельчайших подробностях мальчишку, который год назад сидел напротив.  
  
25 декабря 1998 года  
      Снейп смотрел на Поттера, который сидел за столом: взлохмаченные волосы, как всегда, в полном беспорядке, но сейчас они не отталкивали, а скорее привлекали своей неорганизованностью, аккуратные очки, которые подчеркивали овал лица, полные губы, раскрасневшиеся от горячего глинтвейна и порозовевшие щеки. Северус невольно отвлекся от темы разговора.  
      — Значит, вы всё-таки солгали.  
      — Очень не хотел проигрывать Драко, который придумал это глупое задание — выпить с вами на брудершафт, — Гарри поймал снисходительный взгляд директора и добавил. — Знаю, что, это полнейшее ребячество.  
      — И кто же, позвольте узнать, в этот раз предложил вам потанцевать?  
      — Это был Забини, — Гарри врал, даже сильно не задумываясь, плёл, что в голову приходило. Главное не останавливаться и не сомневаться, иначе его раскусят. — Его постоянно тянет на подобные задания.  
      Северус сделал еще один глоток из стакана, задумался, невольно проведя пальцем по своим губам. Гарри следил за этим жестом голодными глазами.  
      Чуть подумав, Северус произнес:  
      — Если вы назовёте всех, кто в данный момент находится в игре, я так уж и быть выполню вашу просьбу.  
      — Знаете, это будет очень не по-гриффиндорски, но мне не хочется проигрывать слизеринцам, — проговорил омега с сомнением, а про себя подумал: «Да за то, чтобы ты меня коснулся, я тебе Луну готов с неба достать». — Может приступим? — Гарри привстал, кладя в рот последний кусочек пирожного и наскоро облизывая пальцы.  
      — Поттер, что за манеры, — проворчал Снейп, так как ему очень не понравились мысли, которые рождали полные губы гриффиндорца. — Так не терпится пуститься в пляс?  
      Гарри извинился и встал со стула:  
      — Раньше начнём, раньше закончим, — проговорил омега, щёки невольно залил румянец, но, если Снейп списал его на стыд, то Гарри знал, что кровь прилила, благодаря тем образам, что пронеслись в голове изголодавшейся омеги. Поттер с трудом взял себя в руки, осадив разгулявшееся воображение: «Это будет всего лишь танец, всего лишь танец. К сожалению». — Вы ведёте, так как рост у меня небольшой, и пока мы танцуем, я называю вам имена.  
      Северус вышел из-за стола:  
      — Их так много? — он чуть вздёрнул бровь, происходящее его забавляло больше, чем раздражало.  
      — Отнюдь, их осталось совсем немного, директор.  
      Северус подошёл и встал напротив Поттера:  
      — Тогда танец будет недолгим, — «хм, тем лучше».  
      — А я буду называть имена медленно, — и прежде чем Снейп разразится недовольством добавил. — Уж извините, но танец длиной в минуту меня не устроит.  
      — Даже так, — Северуса хмыкнул. Он и не ожидал, что их разговор его скорее повеселит, чем разозлит. За последнее время зельевар как-то заскучал, столь долгожданный покой временами тяготил.  
      — Только извините, сэр, я, мягко говоря, танцую не очень, так как всё, что знаю, это несколько движений, которые выучил на Святочный бал ещё на четвёртом курсе.  
      «Кто бы сомневался», — хмыкнул про себя Снейп, отмечая худобу и нескладность парня, который никак не желал выглядеть, как взрослый, возмужавший победитель Волдеморта.  
      — Учитывая то, что я буду вести, этого будет достаточно, — ответил Северус. — Главное не отдавите мне ноги и не забудьте назвать всех.  
      Последние слова Снейпа Гарри услышал только чудом. Вот он тот, кого омега жаждет уже не первый год, он подходит берёт его руку, кладёт вторую на талию Гарри. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, а может быть в пятках, так, что Поттеру кажется, что его стук должен услышать и мужчина напротив.  
      «Надо было выпить две кружки глинтвейна, ещё лучше пять, тогда я бы не нервничал так. Мордред, о чём я только думаю!» — Гарри услышал лёгкую музыку, которая напомнила о Святочном бале.  
      — Итак имена, — холодный голос Снейпа, будто поток ледяной воды, остудил все горячие порывы омеги.  
      Гриффиндорец пришёл в себя, и его охватил не страх или растерянность, а злость. Злость на себя за то, что позволил себе размечтаться.  
      «Это же Снейп. Чего ещё можно от него ожидать, — подумал он и проговорил. — Он, наверно, не увидит во мне омегу, даже если я ему рожу!»  
      — Ну, про Драко вы уже слышали, Забини тоже.  
      Северус закружил его в неторопливом, размеренном танце, при этом двигался плавно, умело, легко. Гарри называл имена, стараясь не потерять себя, он совершенно не ожидал, что директор умеет танцевать и как танцевать. Ещё мгновение, ещё минута, тело омеги само собой подстроилось под такт движений альфы, как тень, следующая за ним, он двигался, не задумываясь от том, куда переступить, он дышал в унисон с альфой, он смотрел ему в глаза, теряясь. Мозг работал сам по себе, казалось тело жило отдельно от него.  
      — Вы назвали слизеринцев. Я хочу знать, кто участвует из Гриффиндора, — со странной, холодной усмешкой спросил Снейп.  
      Гарри чуть не сбился и не наступил альфе на ногу, снова услышав его деловой, холодный голос. «Мордред, какого я возбуждаюсь от этого проклятого голоса, он же холодный, бесчувственный, расчётливый», — но Поттер хотел услышать его снова и снова, чтобы тот задавал вопросы, недовольно хмыкал, пусть даже проклинал или кричал. Только бы был рядом.  
      Взгляд Поттера спустился от глаз к губам, затем к шее. Он изумился тому, как четко и отлажено двигается профессор. «Движения идеальны или так воспринимает их влюбленная омега? Хотя какая разница». Гарри произнес еще одно имя.  
      Северус удивился, когда понял, что Поттер легко подстроился под его темп, это немного разочаровало, он думал, что неплохо развлечётся, поддразнивая неловкого гриффиндорца, который мало того, что будет выбиваться из такта, так ещё скорее всего и краснеть от неловкости, а возможно и от злости, и уж точно после этого перестанет постоянно попадаться на глаза. Но мальчишка танцевал так, будто у него было немало практики, двигался вслед за ним, ведомый альфой, будто читал его мысли. Северус легко вёл его круг за кругом, удивляясь всё больше и не только тому, что Поттер не опростоволосился, а также и тому, что ему нравится касаться мальчишки. Имена он запоминал, не напрягаясь, и вдруг осознал, что они ему уже не слишком и интересны, любопытней было наблюдать за мальчишкой.  
      Снейп поторопил Поттера, чтобы тот называл имена быстрее, в этом танце было что-то неправильное, чувства были слишком приятными. Когда же Северус осознал, что в паху у него потяжелело, и рука, которая держала гриффиндорца за талию, как бы невзначай провела по его спине, он невольно выпустил парня из объятий и отступил на несколько шагов. Музыка стихла.  
      «Это всё потому, что этот тупой Олли совершенно не удовлетворял меня в постели! — пронеслась недовольная мысль, раздражая. — Ладно, Северус, Не обманывай хоть сам себя, нужен ты ему был, как человек со статусом директора Хогвартса, а не как альфа».  
      Гарри растерянно взглянул на Снейпа, который вдруг внезапно отшатнулся, а ему уже казалось, что альфе тоже было приятно.  
      — Сэр, я… мне казалось, я вам на ногу не наступал. Что случилось?  
      — Мне кажется наш танец затянулся, — раздраженно прошипел Снейп, его благодушное настроение сменилось раздражением, когда хочется лишь шипеть.  
      — Что ж, как хотите, в любом случае осталось ещё только два имени, — скрыть своё разочарование у Гарри не получилось. При всём понимании невозможности происходящего, он так надеялся, что вот сейчас альфа что-то почувствует, прижмёт его к себе и…  
      — Обойдусь без них.  
      «Неужели так не понравилось, — пронеслось у Гарри в голове. Он растерянно стоял в центре Большого зала. — Я совсем его не привлекаю, вообще?»  
      — Картина мне уже ясна, — директор прошёл к столу и сделал сразу два глотка из стакана. — Надеюсь, этого вам хватит, чтобы продолжить эту глупую игру.  
      «Нужна она мне!» — подумал Поттера, отмирая и делая шаг к столу, а вслух проговорил:  
      — Вы за то, чтобы я играл? — он удивленно воззрился на директора. — А я думал, вы меня будете отговаривать.  
      — Зачем? — Северус уже успокоился и теперь удивлялся с чего он так разозлился на мальчишку, тот в его проблемах не виноват. Привык уже раздражаться рядом с ним. — Возможно, вы мне ещё пригодитесь, как источник информации.  
      — А, — протянул Поттер, — вот это уже по слизерински. Узнаю вас, директор, — Гарри говорил прямо, разочарование заставило забыть о осторожности. — А то я уже подумал, что вам понравилось наблюдать за нашими дурачествами, — омега сел за стол напротив Снейпа и тоже сделал два глотка, но глинтвейна.  
      — Поттер, вы не сказали мне ещё кое-что.  
      «Да, назови ты меня Гарри хоть раз!» — пронеслось у парня в голове, в слух он спросил:  
      — И что же? — находиться в Большом зале как-то вдруг расхотелось даже, несмотря на то, что рядом находится альфа, от запаха, не говоря уже о прикосновениях, которого кружится голова. Воспоминания о том, как Снейп касался его талии и руки, заставили всколыхнуться жару между ног, но холодный, раздраженный взгляд альфы быстро остудил омегу.  
      — Я хочу знать, кто заварил всю эту кашу, — голос Снейпа был абсолютно холодным и деловым.  
      И Гарри мстительно произнес:  
      — Наш танец закончился, так что, извините, но я обещал только имена, не более того и то, пока мы танцуем, а теперь, простите, спасибо, конечно, что позволили мне выиграть… — с этими словами Гарри встал, развернулся и вышел из зала.  
      Осознание того, что Снейпу не понравилось, больно ранило самолюбие и так не избалованной вниманием омеги. Гарри шёл по пустынным коридорам, поднимаясь в башню Гриффиндора.  
      Войдя в гостиную, он осознал, что готов разреветься, он зло стёр непрошенные слёзы и направился к себе в комнату, повторяя себе только одно: «Я ещё не сдался. Это не конец».


	12. Chapter 12

25 декабря 1999 года  
      А Гарри уже и забыл, как они расстались в прошлом году. Непрошенные слезы навернулись, и омега не стал сдерживаться, сил на то, чтобы быть сильным, уже не осталось. Он давно уже потерял всякую надежду и опустил руки, с каждым месяцем он всё больше осознавал, как хочет быть просто омегой, о котором заботятся. С тех пор, как Гарри поселился в этом доме, он больше не сдерживался, хотелось плакать - плакал, просто уходил подальше, чтобы его никто не видел, хотелось побыть одному - оставался один, хотелось поболтать, но никого не было рядом - начинал разговаривать с домом или ребёнком. Он пытался вести себя, как омега, действовать, как омега, думать, как омега, потакать своим желаниям. Получалось, правда, не очень хорошо, он слишком привык быть бетой.  
  
25 декабря 1998 года  
      Снейп проводил злым взглядом исчезающего гриффиндорца, понимая, что разозлился скорее на себя, чем на него. Потому что тело альфы совершенно недвусмысленно реагировало на парня. «Он возбудился. И рядом с кем? С Поттером? С проклятым победителем Волдеморта? И от чего? Худой, неповоротливый, косноязычный, волосы взлохмаченные, в вечном беспорядке, кожа смуглая. От чего тут возбуждаться?! Глаза эти… Обычные глаза. Губы…» — Снейп плеснул себе в стакан.  
      «Мда, Северус, тебе надо найти хорошего омегу, семейного, тихого, завести детей, семью», — он сделал глоток огневиски и посмотрел на кружку глинтвейна, которая так и осталось на столе, невольно вспоминая о мальчишке, который сидел здесь ещё несколько минут назад.  
      Снейп позвал домовика, приказывая убрать, вздохнул с мыслью: «Северус, и зачем ты пошел на этот глупый танец? Неужели общий настрой профессоров, которые не были против поддаться, оказался столь заразительным? Нужно было просто отказаться. Всё равно я ничего не могу сделать с этими дурачествами великовозрастных детей. Что захотелось подразнить, поиграться с Поттером, посмотреть на его неловкие движения? Что же, он утёр мне нос, оказавшись неплохим танцором, и губы у него очень даже аппетитные, — Снейп прикрыл глаза, провёл рукой по лицу, будто снимая наваждение. — Может быть всё-таки постоянные Круцио Лорда вместе с ментальными проверками не прошли даром? Мне в голову лезут абсолютно ненормальные мысли».  
      После того, как директор допил виски, он встал и направился в подземелье в свои покои. На душе было как-то муторно, так как он прекрасно понимал, что милый, добрый, пушистый омега — это не его вариант. Это скучно и неинтересно. А вздорный с определённым чувством юмора… Да, он отравит его через несколько дней! Северус прекрасно понимал, что он одинок не из-за ветреных омег, а потому что он такой, какой есть. Он хочет с одной стороны чего-то определённого и в тоже время чего-то непонятного.  
  
25 декабря 1999 года  
      Снейп смотрел на зачарованный потолок Большого зала, где в отличие от прошлого года мерцало звёздное небо.  
Воспоминания о событиях годовой давности всколыхнули что-то странное, заставившее вспыхнуть нечто потухшее внутри и растечься по жилам, как недавно выпитый глинтвейн. Северус вновь вспомнил эти припухшие губы, немного раздраженный, обиженный взгляд, и странное чувство целостности, которое испугало его в прошлом году. Оно появилось лишь на краткий миг, но было столь непривычным, что заставило разозлиться. К своему глубочайшему удивлению Снейп понял, что снова возбудился, как и в прошлом году. Горячая волна желания опустилось в низ живота, это было настолько нелогичным и странным, особенно учитывая то, что всего лишь пару дней назад ему пришлось выпить целый флакон Возбуждающего, чтобы добиться того же результата. «Полуобнаженный омега совершенно не тронул его альфу, а воспоминание о каком-то подобии танца в паре с Поттером, и кровь приливает к паху. Бред!»  
      Более сильные чувства он испытывал только несколько месяцев назад, когда в старом номере бедной гостиницы встретил странного омегу с искусственным запахом. Тогда он не придал значения своим ощущениям, слишком непривычным и ненормальным для него, но, когда прошла неделя, затем другая, а омега так и не появился. Он вообще не подавал никаких признаков того, что когда-то существовал, Снейп понял, что хочет его найти. Он несколько раз гулял по тому же району, пытаясь встретить этого парня, он был достаточно слизеринцем, чтобы понять, что это не любовь. Но то, что он испытал там в объятиях этого омеги, хотелось повторить. Шли недели, омега не появлялся. В конце-концов наступил момент, когда Северус понял, что нужно заканчивать эти поиски, иначе это выльется в какую-то нездоровую зависимость. Он проверил себя на приворотное. Ничего. После чего выкинул хоть и с немалым усилием омегу из головы и стал встречаться с кем-то другим, третьим, четвёртым… Омеги долго не задерживались, кто-то не выдерживал Снейпа, кого-то не выдерживал Снейп.  
      Северус поднялся из-за стола и медленно направился к входной двери. Чашка с глинтвейном исчезла также мгновенно, как и появилась. Чуда не произошло, Поттер, как чертик из табакерки, не выскочил из-за угла.  
      Гораздо позже, уже после того, как Северус принял душ и кончил, вспоминая того мальчишку в старой гостинице, его тело, податливость и страстность (причём в воспоминаниях глаза омеги были не карими, а зелёными), Снейп наконец отправился в постель. Перед внутренним взором вновь возникли эти мордредовы зелёные глаза, движение в такт музыке и взгляд, направленный прямо в глаза. «А ведь Поттер ни разу не отвел взгляд. Весь танец он смотрел мне прямо в глаза, будто хотел что-то увидеть и ведь при всём при этом не сбился, не наступил на ногу». С этой мыслью Северус заснул.  
  
31 декабря 1999 года  
      Новый год Гарри готовился встретить в одиночку, после посещения родного дома Драко остался в Малфой-мэноре, Нарцисса не позволила ему уйти. Поттер и не заметил, насколько он привык жить с кем-то под одной крышей. За эти несколько месяцев первый день прошёл так будто ничего не изменилось, но уже на второй он вовсю начал беседовать с домом, стараясь изо всех сил не замечать одиночество. И сегодня Гарри гостей не ждал, намереваясь провести вечер у камина с книгой.  
      На дверях звякнул колокольчик, в дом вошли близнецы вместе с Драко. Поттер удивлённо повернулся к дверям, на нём была старая футболка и брюки, единственным плюсом которых было удобство.  
      — Я же говорил, он нас не ждёт, — вешая пальто на крючок, проговорил Фред, в то время как Джордж поставил на пол рядом с диваном, на котором сидел Поттер, огромную коробку.  
      — Если это подарок, то ёлка там, — Гарри немного выбитый из колеи появлением неожиданных гостей, спустил ноги с дивана.  
      — Это не совсем подарок, просто, прости, но мы заскочили по дороге, — пояснил Фред.  
      Драко невольно передернуло от уже привычной улыбки Поттера, приторно-вежливая, без малейшей искорки в глазах.  
      — Спасибо, что зашли, — проговорил Гарри, — ничего я всё равно собирался сегодня пораньше лечь спать, что-то в сон клонит.  
      Малфой при этих словах покачал головой, присел за стол, невольно не удержался и взял шоколадную печенюшку из вазочки, что-что, а Гарри готовил вкусно. Близнецы подошли с обеих сторон, ведь Нарцисса выпустила своего сына из дома только под присмотром женихов, и присели неподалёку.  
      — Ничего, что я в таком виде? — засуетился Поттер. — Можем сесть, посидеть, чай выпить.  
      — Мы могли бы… — в два голоса начали близнецы.  
      — Не откажусь, только если ты его сделаешь сам, — перебил их Драко. — Организм позволяет? — подмигнул Малфой.  
      — Сейчас посмотрим, — проговорил Поттер и невольно улыбнулся, направляясь в кухню. Настроение незаметно улучшилось, Гарри любил готовить для кого-то.  
      Когда из кухни выплыло четыре чашки с чаем, а также небольшой шоколадный пирог (всё-таки где-то в глубине души омега ждал гостей и испёк его), посреди комнаты сидел большой, черный кот, сверкая зелёными глазами.  
      Поттер подошёл к нему, осторожно погладил за ухом, затем потеребил лоб и шею. Кот довольно приподнял мордочку, подставляя горло, и заурчал на всю комнату.  
      — Откуда у вас кот? Или это книзл? — приглядевшись к хвосту животного, спросил Гарри.  
      — Это почти чистокровный книзл, — поведал Джордж, — но в нём есть немного примеси посторонних котов. К тому же, сам видишь, он чёрный. Окрас совершенно несвойственный книзлу. И он не сошёлся характерами со своими новыми уже бывшими хозяевами, в итоге они от него отказались.  
      «Бракованный, как и я, — подумал Гарри. — Стоит чуть отличиться, выделиться из толпы, и ты уже никому не нужен».  
      — Мало кто согласится взять к себе полугодовалого книзла, от которого уже один раз отказались, — пояснил Драко. — Вот они и взяли его себе в магазин.  
  
      — Так он ещё котёнок, — Гарри с интересом рассматривал странное, крупное животное, которое последовало за ним к дивану, пристроилось рядом под бок и снова начало тарахтеть.  
      — А ты ему понравился, — протянул Джордж. — Хочешь оставить его себе?  
      Гарри погладил книзла, посмотрел на близнецов и Малфоя:  
      — Как его хоть зовут?  
      — Черныш вроде, — ответил Фред.  
      — Совершенно банальное имя, — сделав глоток чая, проговорил Драко, недовольно поморщившись.  
      — Ему больше подошло бы имя Багир, чёрный с зелёными глазами.  
      Кот поднял упомянутые глаза, посмотрел на Поттера, будто кивнул, соглашаясь, и потерся мордой о его руку.  
      — О, даже животина понимает, что это глупое имя, — заметил данное действие Малфой.  
      — Так возьмёшь его себе? — спросил Фред, присев рядом с книзлом.  
      Гарри вздохнул, пристально взглянув Уизли в глаза:  
      — Вы ведь специально кого-то искали, чтобы я не оставался один?  
      К Фреду подошёл Джордж:  
      — Да, братец, Гарри слишком долго общался с нами. Да и Малфой рядом, видит он все наши решения и поступки…  
      — А я не против, — Поттер погладил книзла. — Пусть Багир останется. Он ведь почти книзл, они умные, позже ребёнку не навредит.  
      — Прекрасно, — с этими словами Джордж наклонился к коробке, где сидел книзл и, достав оттуда кипу документов, протянул их Гарри. — Вот, разрешение на содержание книзла, вот пособия, развлекайтесь.  
      — А если бы я отказался? — покачал головой Поттер, просматривая все документы.  
      — Поселили бы к себе в магазин, — пожал плечами Джордж. — Места там много, правда, крыс нет, все на опыты ушли, но, я думаю, он нашёл бы чем заняться.  
      Гарри обвёл всех своих гостей немного растерянным взглядом и издал подобие смешка:  
      — Братья Уизли, они такие…  
      — Уизли? — понимающе хмыкнул Драко.  
      Посидели ещё час, Гарри задал несколько вопросов, близнецы рассказали о Гермионе с Роном, коснулись и других ребят, после чего, извиняясь, всё-таки откланялись. Нарцисса не желала отпускать надолго сына, ведь он ждал ребёнка, а Уизли хотели наладить отношения хотя бы с матерью жениха.  
      Дом прибирался после гостей, а Гарри внимательно поглядел на своего нового питомца:  
      — Что ж, Багир, нужно тебе найти хорошее место и, кстати, чем питаются книзлы?  
  
15 февраля 2000 года.  
      Был ясный морозный день, Гарри сидел на диване и вслух читал сказку своему животу, в то время как Багир развалился на спинке дивана и довольно, сыто урчал.  
      Звякнул колокольчик в дверях:  
      — Открыто, заходите, — крикнул Гарри, полагая, что это близнецы, вставать не хотелось.  
      В комнату вошла Гермиона, удивленное лицо друга сказало, что он совсем не ожидал её увидеть. Девушка неловко остановилась и, чтобы хоть на что-то отвлечься, начала расстегивать мантию. После чего посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и решительно проговорила:  
      — Нам нужно поговорить.  
      Гарри оправился от первого удивления, хотел было прикрыть книжкой живот, но решил про себя, что не стоит. Он с усилием выдохнул со словами:  
      — Близнецов уговорила?  
      Гермиона подошла чуть ближе:  
      — Не совсем, но наверняка они заметили мою слежку и не стали мне мешать. Особенно если учесть, что в доме их всё-таки нет, — она обвела руками комнату, в которой были только они вдвоём.  
      Гарри привстал с дивана:  
      — Чай, кофе, какао, сок?  
      — Чай, если не отравишь, — Грейнджер присела за стул.  
      Гриффиндорец чуть склонил голову, подошёл к девушке со словами:  
      — Ты так говоришь, будто есть за что.  
      — Нет, но ты так отчаянно всех избегаешь, — в тон ему ответила Гермиона, и её взгляд невольно упал на живот Гарри.  
      Грейнджер немного растерялась потому, что все заготовленные слова вылетели из головы, стоило увидеть худого, грустного, немного безынициативного и беременного друга. Она подозревала, что его затворничество имеет под собой глубокую причину, а не юношескую обиду или каприз, но того, что Гарри ждёт ребёнка - она не ожидала. Невольно представила СМИ, которые подхватывают эту новость и возникающие из ничего сплетни одна безумней другой.  
      Поттер взял чашку, которая приплыла из кухни, будто не замечая задумчивости подруги, предложил тарелочку с печеньем:  
      — Угощайся, сам пёк.  
      Некоторое время в комнате стояла тишина, Гермиона сделала глоток чая, откусила печенье, удивлённо воззрилась на Гарри, сделала еще один глоток чая со словами:  
      — Ты потрясающе готовишь.  
      — У меня было много свободного времени, — пожал он плечами в ответ. — Так что ты хотела?  
      — Так не хочешь меня видеть? — ответ получился гораздо более обиженный, чем желала показать Гермиона.  
      — Если мы будем отвечать вопросом на вопрос, то этот разговор затянется, а ведь я зачем-то был тебе нужен, — Гарри принялся чистить апельсин.  
      — Я волновалась, и не только я. Ты исчез, никому ничего не сказав, Блэк-хаус был закрыт, он и сейчас закрыт, совы отправляются с письмами и возвращаются, как правило, назад за редким исключением всё с теми же письмами.  
      — Помнишь наш разговор в Хогвартсе, — Поттер не поднимал взгляд от апельсина.  
      — У нас было много разговоров в Хогвартсе.  
      Гарри грустно улыбнулся:  
      — Не сказал бы, — он посмотрел собеседнице в глаза. — Я тогда говорил, что я омега, я хочу альфу, я хочу семью, детей. У вас же своя жизнь. Своя… — он замолк, отводя взгляд. — Я никогда не хотел быть третьим лишним, — и уже тише, — я хотел свою пару и семью.  
      — Ты никогда не… — Гермиона поставила чашку, ища и не находя слова. — Хотя нет, я понимала, что тебе одиноко, но лезть к кому-то в жизнь, знакомить его с кем-то это…  
      — Отвратительно, — закончил за неё Гарри. — И я очень рад, что вы мне не мешали, что вы позволили мне делать то, что я хотел. Я хотел, хочу, — поправил себя Гарри, — идти своим путём.  
      — Тогда, если ты на нас не в обиде, то почему не хочешь хотя бы переписываться?  
      — Мне показалось, что Рон так и не принял меня как омегу, для него я всегда был бетой, а ты… — Гарри неопределённо повёл плечами. — У тебя сейчас муж, работа. Ты же писала, что смогла устроиться в отдел по контролю за магическими популяциями, только меня со своими проблемами не хватало.  
      Гермиона вздохнула:  
      — Возможно, ты и прав, но это как-то… неправильно, — она поднялась со стула и в несколько шагов оказалась рядом с Поттером. — Если бы ты рассказал обо всём в Норе, там бы поняли. Ты не был бы один и беременный, — взгляд девушки невольно прикипел к уже выдающемуся животу.  
      — Гарри пожал плечами:  
      — Через неделю-другую об этом знало бы уже пол магической Британии, меня постоянно бы спрашивали, а кто отец ребёнка, почему его нет рядом, что случилось, — Поттер поднялся и подошёл к дивану, собираясь с мыслями, опустился на край. — Знаешь, не очень приятно быть в центре внимания, когда из твоего шкафа вытягивают придуманные скелеты, наблюдать, как со временем эти скелеты вырастают в титанов, обрастая плотью уродливых выдумок. Наверно, я уже достиг предела, когда пусть один, но точно без всего этого.  
      — Ну, я думаю, вопросы были бы недолго, — с сомнением протянула Гермиона, она понимала, что друг прав, но отчаянно не желала с ним соглашаться.  
      Образовалась тягучая тишина, Грейнджер бросила мимолётный взгляд на Гарри, сжала кулаки, будто готовясь к битве, вздохнула, разжала их:  
      — Это ведь Снейп? — она подошла к дивану и присела рядом.  
      — Почему ты так считаешь? — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Хотя ты права, глупый вопрос. Ты же всегда была наблюдательна.  
      — Я только не понимаю, как он смог тебя оставить. Мне всегда казалось, что он ответственный человек.  
      — Он ответственный человек, — с этими словами Гарри посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, — и я последний омега, с которым бы он связался.  
      Гермиона задумчиво глядела на друга.  
      — Он ничего не знает, — неверяще проговорила она почти утверждение.  
      — Нет, не знает.  
      — Но, Гарри, так нельзя, у ребенка должны быть родители! Оба.  
      — Не волнуйся, будут, я всё ему расскажу, но позже, — «когда в браке уже не будет необходимости, когда всё, что будет нас связывать, так это ребёнок».  
      — И ты так и будешь жить здесь один? — Гермиона обвела гостиную растерянным взглядом.  
      — Я не совсем один, — Гарри кивнул в сторону крупного, чёрного книзла.  
      — Ты меня понял. Гарри, ты ведь никогда не любил одиночество.  
      Омега хмыкнул:  
      — Правда?  
      — Ты же сам сказал, что, отвечая вопросом на вопрос, мы далеко не продвинемся.  
      — Хочешь честный ответ?  
      — Я всегда предпочитаю честный ответ, Гарри, даже если после этого будет не сладко, — Гермиона протянула руку и коснулась парня. Он вздрогнул, чуть не отняв руку, но сдержался, невольно вспоминая свой недоседьмой курс, когда они вдвоем бродили по лесам, скрываясь. Это было, этого не отнять.


	13. Chapter 13

      — Хорошо, — улыбнулся парень, отведя взгляд и смотря в окно. — Я не хочу возвращаться в Нору даже на время, — он взмахнул рукой, прерывая было вскинувшуюся Гермиону, — я не хочу видеть вас с Роном, видеть его заботу, смотреть, как Молли, ворча, вытаскивает мужа из его гаража на свет божий, чтобы он нормально поел, я не хочу видеть Дина, который терпит капризы Джинни, и их сорры, а затем и их примирения, я не хочу видеть Полумну, которая принимает невообразимые букеты влюбленного Невилла, я не хочу гулять по людным улицам, смотреть на толпы детишек и замужние пары, — Гарри прикрыл глаза. — Я не хочу, — он посмотрел на подругу. — Это больно, это лишает сил.  
      — Гарри, — Гермиона потянулась к омеге, с отчаянием желая вобрать всю ту боль друга, что он мог передать словами. Разве могла она предположить всё сказанное им, по Гарри никогда ничего не поймёшь.  
      Поттер натянуто улыбнулся:  
      — Пока не могу, но потом, я со всем справлюсь. Всё будет хорошо, но потом, — он посмотрел подруге в глаза. — У меня есть книги, кто бы мог подумать, что теперь я пойму, что же ты в них находила. Там так много миров, не одну жизнь можно прожить. Позволь мне этот год прожить именно так.  
      Грейнджер вздохнула:  
      — И никому ничего не говорить?  
      — Ничего, ни слова даже мельком, а, чтобы уж наверняка, я возьму с тебя обет.  
      — Гарри! — Гермиона привстала с дивана. — Ты не можешь.  
      — Гермиона, — в тон ей ответил парень, и в руке у него оказалась волшебная палочка.  
      — Гарри, так нельзя!  
      — Я должен быть уверен, ведь мне нельзя переживать, — парень провел рукой по своему животу.  
      — Ладно, — девушка опустила руку с волшебной палочкой, — но кто заверит обет?  
      — Хм, дай подумать, — протянул Поттер и взмахнул волшебной палочкой. Входная дверь с шумом открылась и в неё магическим вихрем внесло двух рыжих близнецов. — А вот и свидетели, аж двое, — Гарри улыбнулся совсем по слизерински. — А теперь вы все трое дадите мне обет о неразглашении. О Снейпе, как отце моего ребёнка, не должен знать никто, так же как и о том, что я жду ребёнка.  
      Близнецы, которые не слишком изящно шлёпнулись на пол, привстали.  
      — Гарри, мы же давно всё знаем и молчим, — возразил Джордж.  
      — Похоже, вы устали молчать, — нахмурился Поттер.  
      — Это уже перебор, Гарри, — снова подал голос Джордж.  
      Воздух заискрил от магии, которая как живой поток наполнила помещение, давя на тех, кто в нём находился. Багир недовольно бил хвостом, но своего места на спинке дивана не покинул.  
      — Он ничего не должен знать, — твердо проговорил Поттер, хмуро взирая на всех, кто был рядом.  
      Гермиона было попыталась что-то возразить, но Фред положил ей руку на плечо:  
      — Гарри, как скажешь, успокойся, тебе нельзя волноваться.  
      — Разве похоже, что я волнуюсь? — хмыкнул Поттер, при этом от густого потока магии остальным стало трудно дышать. — Я просто давно от души не колдовал, — он пожал плечами.  
      — Мы дадим все клятвы, — встревожилась и Гермиона.  
      — Прекрасно, приступайте, я продиктую слова, — улыбнулся Гарри.  
  
      Джордж вышел на улицу и, глотнув полной грудью морозный февральский воздух, перевел дух.  
      — А я уже и забыл, что Гарри победитель Волдеморта.  
      — Понимаю тебя, братец, зная, что он омега, да ещё и ждет ребёнка, сложно воспринимать его как победителя тёмного мага, — вздохнул Фред.  
      Гермиона стояла тут же, прислонившись спиной к стене:  
      — И почему Снейп не ответил ему взаимностью? Если подумать, оба - жуткие упрямцы и себе на уме, — выдохнула она.  
      — Мда, парочка ещё та, — согласился Джордж.  
      — Раз уж нас троих скрепила тайна, может расскажете, как он забеременел?  
      Близнецы переглянулись.  
      — Гермиона, не взваливай ты себе его проблемы, — посоветовал Фред.  
      — А вам значит можно, — немного обижено протянула девушка.  
      — Мы не то чтобы взваливаем, просто помогаем по мере возможностей, всё-таки у нас скоро свадьба.  
      — Хм, на Малфое? Правда что ли? Я думала Рон преувеличивает, или что-то не так понял.  
      Джордж кивнул:  
      — Всё правда. Он просто прелесть.  
      — Но если узнает, что мы его обсуждали, да ещё и с тобой, так просто мы не отделаемся, — подмигнул брату Фред.  
      На что Грейнджер фыркнула:  
      — Так ему и надо, — затем стала снова серьёзной и проговорила, посмотрев на скрытый магическим маревом дом. — Не хочется Гарри вот так оставлять.  
      Фред тронул её за плечо:  
      — А ты сходи к нему в гости, только не сейчас, пусть успокоится, пройдет время.  
      — Можно было бы, но я оказывается совершенно не знаю о чём мне с ним говорить. Не о Снейпе же?  
      - О книгах, о себе, о остальных, о их жизни, что бы он не говорил, ему интересно, как живут остальные, мы ему всегда рассказываем о ребятах из Хогвартса и о братьях с сестрёнкой.  
  
15 марта 2000 года  
      — Драко, что случилось? Гости ждут, — впервые за свой не такой уж малый век Люциус Малфой был растерян. — Ты ещё не одет?  
      — Я никуда не пойду, — Малфой-младший сидел в кресле в домашних штанах и с вызовом, которого он не позволял себе никогда (по крайней мере в прошлой жизни до своей беременности), смотрел на отца.  
      — Что случилось на этот раз? — вздохнул Люциус, невольно вспоминая то непростое время, когда Нарцисса ждала ребёнка, и её настроение менялось точно также от солнечно-позитивного до диаметрально противоположного и обратно за несколько минут.  
      — Что случилось? Эти тряпки слишком белые, — Драко ткнул пальцем в свадебный строгий костюм белого цвета.  
      «Тряпки!» — Люциус давно понял насколько состоятельны близнецы Уизли по тому, как они выполняли капризы сына: редчайшие сладости, дорогущий парфюм, так как привычный вызывает мигрень, а фрукты слишком свежие, чтобы быть купленными в Британии. И «эти тряпки» хоть и имели самый строгий покрой, но материал и качество шитья не могли обмануть его намётанный взгляд. Нарцисса купила лучшее, и он знал, что сам позволить себе такую покупку в настоящее время не может.  
      — Драко, твоя мать выбирала его с любовью. Ты же не хочешь её огорчить? — он решил давить на сентиментальность, которая у беременных временами зашкаливает.  
      В ответ последовал всхлип и, Малфой-старший готов был взвыть, если бы в комнату не вошла Нарцисса:  
      — Где вы пропадаете? Драко? — она растерянно взглянула на всхлипывающего сына, который с воплем:  
      — Прости, — кинулся к ней обниматься.  
      На растерянный взгляд жены Люциус лишь развёл руками.  
      — Дорогой, Драко, что случилось? Эти Уизли тебя обидели? Они что-то сделали, что ты передумал, или ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — принялась квохтать над своим великовозрастным беременным дитяткой Нарцисса.  
      Малфой-младший успокоился также быстро как и расстроился.  
      — Нет, они хорошие, — был уверенный ответ.  
      — Может ты тогда переоденешься, а то они решат, что ты сбежал, дорогой.  
      — Хорошо, — уже почти Уизли-Малфой согласно кивнул.  
      В следующий миг в окно влетела почтовая сова, кинула небольшой конверт на стол и улетела.  
      Люциус с подозрением достал волшебную палочку, желая наложить проверяющие чары, когда Драко, заприметив простые строки «Драко от его бывшего врага, Гарри», схватил письмо. Мать с отцом ахнули, но слизеринец, поступив как истинный гриффиндорец, разорвал письмо, из которого вылетела небольшая открытка.  
      Малфой-младший вчитался «Поздравляю милую белокурую Красную шапочку с тем, что она не только смогла пройти тёмный лес, но и посадила на цепь двух рыжих неуправляемых волков. Счастья вам, терпения и много детишек. Поздравляю!»  
      Открытка вспыхнула, впрочем пламя не опалило даже волоска, и превратилась в двух дракончиков и одного маленького феникса.  
      Драко всё с той же широкой улыбкой рассматривал свои подарки, догадываясь, что те наверняка с сюрпризом, всё-таки он не забывал о силе Поттера, впрочем как и о его некотором безумии в поступках. Он передал живые подарки матери, спрятав открытку, и принялся одеваться.  
      Люциус с интересом рассматривал любопытные обереги. Драконы — мужское начало, и их двое и Феникс — женское начало, и он один. Феникс расположился в объятьях двух драконов, будто под защитой. «Сколько же магической силы было заключено в них».  
  
      Спустя несколько утомительных часов церемонии и скромного вечернего ужина (на свадьбе были Малфои, в качестве родителей со стороны Уизли лишь Молли и Билл, который составлял ей пару, свидетели от Драко Паркинсон и Нотт, а от близнецов Лонгботтом и Джинни Уизли, и ещё несколько вполне терпимых и сдержанных гостей, подобных Снейпу) молодожены наконец оказались в своём новом доме в магическом пригороде Лондона.  
      Драко плюхнулся в кресло и снял туфли:  
      — Не думал, что так устану, — со вздохом проворчал он, — когда уже закончится этот токсикоз!  
      — Неужели ты ничего не ел с утра? — встревоженно спросил Фред.  
      Драко состроил мученическую рожицу:  
      — Укрепляющее, питательное и противорвотное, лучше так с пустым желудком, чем испортить церемонию своей зелёной миной.  
      Оба близнеца тревожно переглянулись, в следующий миг одежда Драко полетела на диван, а на самом женихе была лишь домашняя удобная рубашка и свободные брюки, да тапочки. Ещё спустя миг на столике рядом с креслом появился любимый омегой картофельное пюре с курицей, чай, булочки, фрукты и конфеты.  
      — Может что-то посытнее? — с сомнением спросил Джордж.  
      Драко всхлипнул от такой заботы, зло утёр слёзы. «Да сколько ж можно реветь по каждому поводу и без»:  
      — Не надо, я только перекушу.  
      — Тебе нужно больше питаться, ты совсем худой, — проговорил Джордж, пододвигая Драко тарелку.  
      — Что это? — Фред поднял открытку с пола. Вчитался. Через мгновение весёлый смешок заставил три рыжие жемчужины, что тоже выпали из кармана брюк, как и открытка, превратиться в двух драконов и феникса. — Как я понимаю это и есть эти два волка, а пернатый, это Красная шапочка.  
      — Ты о чём? — Джордж заглянул брату за плечо, тоже читая открытку от Гарри.  
      Драко и не подозревал как голоден, пока не оказался в спокойной обстановке. Всю свадьбу было ощущения, что ему вряд ли так повезёт, что сейчас кто-то выскочит из дверей и разрушит все планы. Что вместе им троим никогда не быть, так как это разрушает все основы привычного мира, но ни взбешённого Артура Уизли, ни раздражённой Молли Уизли, ни каких-то врывающихся людей с криком: «Не позволю». Всё было тихо, мирно, даже разговор его родителей и Молли с Биллом был очень сдержан.  
      Малфой отвлёкся от ужина и проговорил:  
      — ПапА говорит, что это скорее всего наши обереги, Поттер как всегда отличился, хотя ему ведь всё равно нечем заняться.  
      — Нужно будет навестить и поблагодарить, — сказал Фред, позволяя дракончикам с фениксом, покружив, присесть на стол напротив Драко.  
      — Но после того как Драко поест и у нас случиться первая брачная ночь, — улыбнулся Джордж.  
      — Что? Я беременный!  
      Джордж согласно угукнул, опускаясь перед уже мужем на колени и запуская руки под рубашку, поглаживая почти не заметно выступающий живот.  
      — Прекрати, — протянул Малфой, — ты отвлекаешь, — впрочем без особого пыла возражал Драко.  
      — Джордж, пусть поест, а мы пока подготовим спальню, нашему мужу должно быть не только хорошо, но и удобно.  
      Драко сдержался, чтобы не возразить на подобные слова Фреда, ласка мужа была желанна, тело так и льнуло к близнецам, желая только одного, быть рядом, ощущать заботу и чувствовать приятное тепло и родной запах.  
  
5 апреля 2000 года  
      Гарри растерянно взглянул на стол, заваленный пасхальными яйцами с карамелью. После довольно откровенного разговора с Гермионой он стал таки принимать письма от друзей и даже написал им ответ, стараясь успокоить, похоже его игра в эгоиста немного перешла границы. В ответ его закидали письмами с вопросами, на которые он отвечать не стал, пришлось снова стать немного эгоистом.  
      Но теперь на пасху ему вместе с простенькими открытками прислали гору пасхальных яиц, красиво упакованные, сладкие и манящие. С тех пор, как он забеременел, Поттер стал есть много сладкого, хотя на его фигуре это сильно не отражалось, он всё также оставался худым. Близнецы с Драко пообещали быть завтра, и Гарри с радостью наготовил вкусностей для их приёма, а сейчас…  
      Нет, гриффиндорец не желал кого-то видеть, и дом, будто чувствуя этот настрой, окружил себя клочковатым туманом наполненным весенними запахами прелой земли и набухающих почек.  
      Поттер снова взглянул на подарки, а затем махнул рукой и потянулся за пасхальным яйцом. С удовольствием надкусил его, запивая тёплым молоком.  
      Он невольно вспомнил прошлую пасху, когда, несмотря на то, что находился в Хогвартсе, тоже был один.  
  
10 апреля 1999 года  
      Все Уизли отправились в Нору вместе с Грейнджер, а Гарри отказался, он хотел попытаться встретиться со Снейпом, но стоило начаться пасхальным каникулам, а Хогвартсу опустеть, как Мордредов зельевар пропал из школы.  
      Первые два дня каникул Поттер ещё на что-то надеялся, но к третьему сдался. Заряд гриффиндорской выдержки и упрямства похоже имел свой предел, и он медленно, но верно истекал, как песок сквозь пальцы.  
      Что привело Гарри в «Дубовую рощу», он и сам не знал. Когда же услужливый бармен, взглянув на Гарри, подал ему стакан с янтарным напитком, омега решил, а почему бы и нет.  
      Он оглядел зал и сел на то место, где ранее сидел Снейп. Лёгкие закуски, стакан виски и, если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что альфа сидит как тогда напротив.  
      Гарри допил стакан, заказал следующий, с горечью подумав, что похоже ему на роду написано жить фантазиями. Родители, которых он знает по воспоминаниям окружающих, фотографиям и картинкам в зеркале Еиналеж, любимый, быть с которым он может лишь во сне, дети… Гарри замотал головой, отгоняя болезненные мысли, и взял поданный стакан. Не думать, иначе он будет выть в баре, как побитая собака.  
  
5 апреля 2000 года  
      Снейп и не заметил, как ноги снова привели его всё в тот же бар. Вздохнул и открыл дверь.  
      Сразу его внимание привлёк молодой парень, которому бармен пытался доказать, что тому уже достаточно.  
      «Прямо дежавю какое-то», — невольно промелькнула мысль. Вот в точно таком же, мягко говоря, уже неадекватном состоянии, с трудом стоящего на ногах и совсем не соображающего человека, он встретил Поттера год назад.  
  
10 апреля 1999 года  
      Северус изумлённо вздернул бровь, наблюдая пьяного Поттера. От него не укрылось то, что около парня трётся подозрительный тип, и сейчас он не только представляется бармену, но и предлагает провести знаменитость до Хогвартса.  
      «Знать бы кто это такой», — в следующий миг, даже не успев додумать, а значит и остановить себя, Снейп шагнул к Поттеру, внимательно вглядываясь в постороннего. То, как тот пытался якобы помочь пьяной знаменитости, сказало многое. Директор кинул бармену свой фирменный взгляд аля Слизеринский змей, мужчина сразу отошёл оставив их втроём, затем незаметно, но крайне болезненно Северус ухватил неизвестного за руку, чётко надавливая в болевую точку, и прошипел:  
      — Если не хочешь оказаться в Азкабане, положил кошелёк пьяному выпивохе обратно в карман и тихо ушёл. Увижу здесь ещё раз… Тон и взгляд бывшего Пожирателя подействовали великолепно, и невезучий воришка выскочил из бара.  
      Северус повернулся к его персональному наказанию:  
      — Что же вы, Поттер, не в Норе на празднике?  
      В ответ Гарри, будто и не заметивший вора, неотрывно смотрел на альфу, вернее на его губы. Парень выпрямился и с ловкостью, которую сложно было заподозрить у пьяного, прижался почти вплотную и поцеловал Снейпа в губы, неловко мазнув своими.  
      Директор Хогвартса зашипел не хуже змея и, подхватив парня, отошёл от барной стойки, опустив пьяного на стул:  
      — Поттер, что вы творите, я не ваша девушка. Опять какие-то глупые фанты?  
      Гарри вздохнул, всё также неотрывно глядя на Северуса:  
      — Я соврал тебе.  
      — Вам, — поправил Снейп, — имейте уважение к директору заведения, в котором учитесь!  
      Но Гарри будто ничего не слышал:  
      — Я не участвовал в фантах ни осенью, ни зимой, просто хотел побыть вдвоём, поговорить. У тебя очень приятный запах, всё никак не могу понять, чем же ты пахнешь, — гриффиндорец повёл носом, с трудом себя сдерживая, так хотелось прильнуть, зарыться в волосы альфы или задремать на груди.  
      — Поттер! — во взгляде Гарри плясали бесенята, он будто не слышал предупреждающих ноток в голосе Снейпа.  
      — Назови меня хоть раз Гарри.


	14. Chapter 14

      — Поттер, вы пьяны! — Северусу очень хотелось бросить знаменитость тут, но что-то внутри не давало ему это сделать. «Я так привык вытягивать его из неприятностей, что никак не могу прекратить», — и Северус в сердцах помянул недобрым словом Дамблдора.  
      Они выбрались из бара и шли по улице, Снейп набросил чары отвлечения внимания, не хватало, чтобы его чуть ли не несущего мальчишку Поттера (и чего он такой лёгкий) на своём плече, видели прохожие. Слухов будет!  
      — Северус, пожалуйста, послушай меня, я…  
      — Поттер, молчите, — его имя, произнесённое этим косноязычным гриффиндорцем, отозвалось табуном мурашек, которые пробежались по спине. Появилось желание услышать ещё. «Мордред и Моргана»! — Снейп совершенно не понимал себя впервые за… чуть ли не впервые за последние десять с лишним лет.  
      — Но я, действительно, не играю в игры, ик, я хочу лишь одного…  
      — Отправиться спать, Поттер, — проворчал зельевар.  
      — Нет, — протянул Гарри. — Ну, если только вместе с тобой.  
      Северус запнулся от подобных слов и чуть не растянулся на мостовой.  
      — Силенцио, Поттер, — прорычал Снейп, — лучше так, чем вы наговорите мне пьяного бреда, а потом будете жалеть.  
      Они уже выбрались из Хогсмидта, и Снейп аппарировал на Астрономическую башню.  
      У Гарри выбило дыхание от перемещения, желудок скрутило, и он с трудом удержал выпитое в нём. Директор не дал ему прийти в себя и поволок вниз.  
      Омега снова попытался заговорить, но заклинание, наложенное альфой не желало сдавать позиции. В отчаянии достучаться до Северуса он потянулся и поцеловал того в шею.  
      Снейп вздрогнул так, что почувствовал даже Гарри, снова зашипел ругательства себе под нос и с хмурым лицом продолжил путь к башне Гриффиндора.  
      Омега прильнул к его телу сильнее, снова попытался достать его шею.  
      — Поттер, прекратите елозить своими губами по моей шее, вы в любом случае последний человек, с которым я желал бы провести ночь, — недовольно проворчал Снейп и спустил пьяного гриффиндорца на пол у портрета Полной дамы.  
      Директор ещё некоторое время смотрел на сидящего у стены парня, затем развернулся и ушёл.  
      Гарри проводил его пьяным взглядом, даже не пытаясь подняться и хоть ползком добраться до портрета, пароль в нынешнем состоянии он всё равно не вспомнил бы.  
      — И какого чёрта я выжил, — в сердцах ударив со всей силы в пол кулаком, прошипел Гарри, смотря равнодушным взглядом на отбитую руку и чувствуя, как по ней растекается боль, при этом явно с опозданием отмечая, что Снейп всё-таки не забыл снять заклятие немоты.

5 апреля 2000 года  
      Гарри взглянул на очередное шоколадное яйцо и отложил его в сторону (так можно и сыпь вызвать), невольно опустил взгляд на живот. Ребёнку вредить не хотелось. Хоть воспоминания радости и не принесли, Поттер поднялся, желая пройтись по улице, если так пойдёт и дальше, в голову вновь начнут лезть мысли о суициде. А ведь впервые он подумал о чём-то подобном именно на прошлую Пасху.

      Северус подошёл к барной стойке, узнав одного их своих учеников.  
      — Мистер Вуд, немедленно прекратите пить и идите уже проспитесь, — в лучших традициях декана Слизерина и по совместительству Ужаса подземелий проговорил Снейп.  
      Парень взглянул ему в глаза, икнул и… ожидаемо взгляд прояснился. Выпивоха попятился, поднялся уже более уверенно и направился к выходу.  
      «А я думал парень полностью протрезвеет, старею», — пожал плечами Снейп.  
      Он заказал огневиски с закуской и направился в наиболее тёмный уголок паба. Северус сделал глоток и невольно вернулся к событиям прошлогодней давности.  
      «Стоило тогда всё-таки помочь Поттеру дойти до спальни, а я сорвался как ошпаренный. И не мудрено ведь я возбудился, причём так, что ещё одно поползновение в мою сторону, и…»  
      Снейп задумчиво взглянул в бокал. «Это не может быть просто совпадением, стоило мне его увидеть, как с одной стороны поднималось раздражение, ведь я вспоминал и Джеймса Поттера и смерть Лили, которой я поспособствовал, рассказав об услышанном пророчестве Лорду. Но в тоже время я тревожился всякий раз, когда мне не удавалось заметить в классе вихрастую макушку».  
      Странно иррациональное чувство найти, удостовериться, что тут, что в безопасности преследовало и в этом году, и это уже было что-то большее, чем привычка. Снейп невольно хмыкнул про себя: «А то едва сдерживаемое желание, что поднялось и не желало отпускать потом всю ночь, стоило этому недоразумению поцеловать. Пьяный, неумелый, но всё же…»  
      Снейп ещё месяц назад загнал свою гордость куда подальше и отправился к Сметвику на полную проверку, да были лёгкие остаточные следы былых проклятий, но ничего, что могло бы не давать забыть Поттера, и это заставило задуматься. Ранее уролог тоже ничем помочь не смог.  
      Северус отставил бокал в сторону, вынужденно приходя к выводу, что Мальчик-который-победил-Волдеморта был непростым наваждением, с каждым днём его не хватало всё больше.

4 мая 2000 года  
      Люциус Малфой отложил документы со сводками, потянулся и посмотрел в окно. Благодаря близнецам Уизли он снова почувствовал себя влияющим на жизнь Британии, но не это главное, а то, что он наконец начал зарабатывать, пусть во Франции, но наступит день, когда Малфои поднимутся из пепла.  
      Сработал камин, и хозяин дома направился в соседнюю комнату, где уже был накрыт полдник. В дверь напротив зашёл Северус. Один его вид насторожил Люциуса. Весь лоск приобретённый за последние два года куда-то исчез, глаза потухли, уверенность была скорее показная, хотя друг всё также умел держат лицо.  
      — Меня удивила твоя записка, — кивнул он зельевару.  
      — Нам нужно поговорить, — усаживаясь напротив, перешёл сразу к делу Снейп.  
      — Я вижу, — кивнул на снова висящие сосульками волосы собеседника Малфой.  
      Снейп проследил его взгляд и вздохнул:  
      — Был занят, при этом обязанности директора никто не отменял.  
      Люциус отдавал должное еде и не торопился задавать вопросы, лишь вздёрнул одну бровь в немом вопросе.  
      — Я искал Поттера.  
      Малфой поперхнулся, но быстро прокашлялся:  
      — Друг мой, его искали десятки журналистов и не нашли, а они знают в этом толк.  
      — Возможно, но мальчишка всегда умел скрываться неожиданно и появляться в совершенно непредсказуемых местах.  
      — Не спорю, — промокнул губы салфеткой Малфой. — Есть не будешь?  
      — Не голоден.  
      — Зачем он тебе?  
      — Это моё дело, но я пришёл за другим.  
      Малфой хмыкнул:  
      — Да уж, мой дом это последнее место, где он может оказаться.  
      — Я задам несколько вопросов, и ты на них ответишь по старой дружбе без привычного сарказма, после чего я уйду.  
      Домовик забрал пустую тарелку и поставил перед хозяином чашку кофе.  
      — Задавай, — Малфоя заинтриговала серьёзность в голосе Снейпа, будто в прошлое вернулись, когда от малейшего действия зависело выживешь ли ты или нет.  
      — Может ли альфу тянуть к бете?  
      Люциус некоторое время сидел молча, рука с ложечкой застыла недвижимой, он явно пытался понять к чему клонит друг:  
      — Нет.  
      — Ни при каких условиях?  
      — Бете нечем привлечь альфу, ты знаешь это лучше меня.  
      Северус нахмурился, да он знает, но оставалась возможность, что знает он далеко не всё.  
      — Хорошо, — Снейп задумался, всё-таки взяв чашку с кофе. — Что может заставить здорового, не старого альфу потерять интерес к другим омегам?  
      — Ну и вопросы у тебя. Потерять интерес полностью или всё-таки что-то…  
      — Ничего.  
      Люциус улыбнулся:  
      — Ты нашел своего истинного?  
      — Не рассказывай мне эти глупые сказки, — недовольно отмахнулся Снейп.  
      Малфой не стал спорить, зная, что нелюдимый, да ещё и выросший рядом с маглами Северус, не желал верить в истинные пары.  
      — А ты что же полагаешь, что Драко вот так вот вдруг увидел близнецов Уизли и влюбился? Пфф, — блондин сделал глоток из чашки. — Поверь мне, природного обаяния рыжих без природной тяги было бы маловато.  
      — Люциус, я понимаю, что запахи некоторых омег возбуждают сильнее остальных, но не лишиться же влечения полностью.  
      — Почему же, если тело признало одного единственного идеально подходящего? — Малфой искренне не понимал, что тут объяснять, это ведь более чем очевидно, но Снейп гнул своё.  
      — И каким образом оно это определило?  
      — Северус, с тобой всё в порядке? — Люциус отставил чашку и посмотрел на зельевара. — По запаху он определяется. По чему же ещё?  
      Снейп сидел погружённый в свои мысли на столько, что не заметил вызывающего тона блондина, он задумчиво водил пальцем по губе.  
      — Северус, ты нормально спал этой ночью?  
      — А если у омеги нет запаха, — при этом зельевар вспомнил заброшенную гостиницу и парня, с как он подумал якобы течкой, так как запах определить так и не смог, но если это действительно была течка, тогда…  
      Люциус пожал плечами:  
      — С этими вопросами тебе к соответствующему доктору. Можно у Нарциссы спросить имя специалиста. И как твои поиски Поттера связаны с этими… — поднявшийся было Малфой посмотрел на Северуса. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что он омега, — выражение ужаса не понравилось директору.  
      — Я этого и не говорил, просто мне нужно кое-что у него спросить, а найти не получается.  
      Малфой выдохнул:  
      — Слава Мерлину, да и не мог омега пойти против альфы.  
      «Против недоальфы ты хочешь сказать», — проговорил про себя зельевар. Он помнил своё недоумение, когда встретил Лорда после воскрешения и понял, что запах у змеелицего пропал.  
      — Так мне спросить у Нарциссы…  
      — Не надо, сам разберусь.  
      — Спроси про Гарри у близнецов.  
      — Но они не так уж и близки были с Поттером, — с сомнением протянул Снейп. — Раз уж Уизли с Грейнджер не знают.  
      — Странно, подарок на свадьбу он им прислал.  
      — Поттер прислал подарок на свадьбу близнецам…  
      Люциус кивнул:  
      — И Драко.  
      Северус нахмурился:  
      — Шутишь?  
      — Почему же? Драко с Поттером в последний год обучения не вздорили. Мой сын всё-таки Малфой, и он понимал с кем стоит наладить отношения.  
      — Ясно, слизеринец остаётся слизеринцем, — зельевар всё также задумчиво поблагодарил за кофе и хотел уже уйти, когда, легонько постучав, в комнату вошёл Фред.  
      — Простите, что мешаем, но… — Уизли сложил руки в мольбе, обращаясь к Люциусу, — помогите.  
      Северус вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
      — Что Драко опять придумал? — Малфой даже не удивился.  
      К нему подскочил Джордж:  
      — Где в мае достать нектарные яблоки?  
      — Хм, — протянул Люциус, он сделал вид, что задумался, — пошли задачи посложнее, — он невольно вспомнил беременную Нарциссу со своими капризами и меняющимся настроением. — Я знаю, где можно достать, но стоят они немало и дешевле взять сразу несколько и не распаковывать, сохраняя специальные чары.  
      — Сколько?  
      Малфой вздохнул, эти болваны даже не торговались, гриффиндорцы совсем теряли голову рядом с его сыном:  
      — Я достану их, потом сочтёмся, а пока меня не будет побеседуйте со Снейпом, у него есть несколько вопросов.  
      Джордж равнодушно глянул на директора. Фред фыркнул и проговорил:  
      — Мы не можем сказать, где находится Поттер.  
      — Значит пообщаетесь языком жестов, — усмехнулся Люциус и вышел из комнаты.  
      Северус оглядел двух Уизли:  
      — Вы не можете сказать, значит, знаете, где он обитает? — ухватился за оговорку он.  
      — Именно, мы НЕ МОЖЕМ сказать, — проговорил Джордж.  
      — Как интересно, а показать? — Снейп сложил руки на груди.  
      — Сомневаюсь, Гарри не простой маг и обет был сложный, — ответил за брата Фред.  
      — Хм, даже так, — протянул директор.  
      — Вы ведь всё такой-же искусный легилимент, профессор? — спросил Фред.  
      — Допустим, — ответил зельевар.  
      — Тогда вы можете заглянуть в мои мысли и кое-что увидеть.  
      — Чтобы не нарушить обет вам придётся сопротивляться, — засомневался Снейп, — мощное проникновение может превратить человека в овощ.  
      — Я не нарушу обет.  
      Джордж, видя спокойного брата, тоже успокоился, чтобы не задумал тот, это не опасно.  
      Фред подошёл к креслу, сел поудобней и, взглянув в глаза стоящему перед ним Снейпу, произнёс:  
      — Прошу.  
      Северус поднял волшебную палочку, взглянув в голубые глаза, издевательская ухмылка на лице Уизли будто подначивала, и Снейп, отрывисто проговорил: «Легилименс».  
Сопротивления не было, напротив Северус будто вывалился в подготовленное воспоминание, хотя почему будто. Он огляделся, Фред бежал, поднимаясь по лестнице, но даже мелькавших частей интерьера хватило, чтобы понять, что он в доме Блэков.  
      Парень открывает одну дверь за другой, выкрикивая всё более нервно «Гарри», за ним бежит, вторя брату, Джордж. Фред подбегает к двери в ванную комнату, но рука застывает в каких-то сантиметрах от ручки.  
      — Ты чего, Фред? Сам говорил, каждая минута на счету, и Джордж открывает дверь, врывается в ванную и застывает. Фред приходит в себя первым.  
      Время в воспоминании будто остановилось.  
      Снейп глядел на мальчишку, что лежал в ванне, по началу показалось, что в собственной крови и только затем медленно дошло, что это вода пропитанная его кровью. Лицо бледное, бескровное, но самое страшное — это совершенно умиротворённое выражение этого неживого лица, с таким лицом дети засыпают в объятиях родителей, а не самоубийцы режут вены.  
      Фред уже вытаскивал Поттера из бордовой жидкости, при этом расплескав воду по полу, Джордж кричит, что вызывает доктора, но Фред не слышит, пытаясь остановить кровь в разрезанной руке, всего несколько глубоких порезов. Трезвый ум зельевара где-то на задворках сознания отмечает, что магии столь сильного мага залечить такие порезы дело нескольких минут, но раны закрываются только после того, как Уизли произносит заклинание. Он хлопает парня по щекам, пытаясь докричаться, затем поднимается с мокрого, грязного пола и замирает. Снейп чётко ощущает, как парень пытается прийти в себя, пара глубоких вдохов выдохов немного успокаивают, давая возможность снова здраво соображать, и Фред призывает кроветворное. Секунды ползут, как часы, пока пузырёк не оказывается в руках. С трудом разлепив белые, как у смерти губы, Фред вливает зелье, шепча, как мантру, только одно слово — живи.  
      Снейпа вдруг выдернуло из воспоминания, и вот он уже смотрит в голубые глаза, Уизли оседает в кресло.  
      Северус отводит глаза и встречается взглядом с Джорджем:  
      — Хватит, — произносит этот Уизли отрывисто и резко.  
      — Это всё, что я могу показать, не нарушив обет, — слабым голосом, принимая от брата укрепляющее зелье, проговорил Фред.  
      — Он жив?  
      — Жив, — кивнул Фред. — Найдите его, может быть, ещё не поздно.  
      — Когда это было?  
      — Прошлым летом.  
      Внезапно в комнату вошёл Люциус с пакетом в руке:  
      — Что вы тут уже затеяли? — нахмурился он, видя бледных Снейпа и одного из близнецов.  
      — Ты же сам предложил побеседовать, побеседовали, — пожал плечами Снейп.  
      Он поднялся, попрощался со всеми и вышел. Северус не желал демонстрировать всем свою растерянность.

      Снейп не был кисейной барышней, но что-то внутри сжималось от тревоги даже вечером, когда он наконец добрался до Хогвартса.  
      Его не особо тронуло наличие крови, в Пожирателях приходилось видеть вещи пострашнее, но поразило до глубины души выражение на лице Поттера. С таким видят радужные сны, а не умирают. Будто парень скинул со своих плеч тяжесть всего мира и, наконец, ощутил лёгкость и свободу, отправившись в лучший мир, и это после войны.  
      Северусу нужно было подумать.  
      За прошедшие недели он поговорил со многими гриффиндорцами и единственные, кто дал хоть какую-то информацию были близнецы. Выводы напрашивались сами собой — герой войны не желал никого видеть и ни с кем контактировать, или почти ни с кем. Снейп размышлял, складывал все факты и анализировал, до самой ночи пока не заснул прямо в кресле.  
      Шаг, ещё один, альфа подходит к старой кровати, где лежит возбуждённый омега, податливый, жаждущий. Член сам наливается, но Снейп сдерживается, касается плеча парня, тот оборачивается и смотрит на него глазами Поттера. Ещё миг - и Северус вспомнил, где видел этот побитый, отчаянный взгляд, так парень смотрел ему вслед в прошлую Пасху, когда Северус уходил, бросив его под дверями гостиной своего факультета.

 

**Примечания:**

Силенцио — заклинание немоты.

 


	15. Chapter 15

      Но теперь он не молчал, а говорил:  
      — Не бросай меня, не отказывайся, прошу.  
      Северус сам не заметил, как картинка сменилась, теперь это его собственная гостиная в Хогвартсе и со столь возбуждающих губ срывается только два слова:  
      — Я — омега. Ты мой альфа и всегда им был, — он смотрит в зелень глаз и тонет в них, в их запредельной надежде и… отчаянии.  
      Снейп вздрогнул и проснулся:  
      — Как я мог забыть тот разговор? Последний день его обучения и такое заявление невпопад, — он потянулся, спать в неудобной позе на кресле в его-то возрасте. — Нет, если вспомнить всё, что было в тот год и забыть о глупой забаве учеников, — о которой как раз в тот момент он и думал, — всё очень даже впопад.  
      Северус прошёл из угла в угол несколько раз, вспоминая всё сказанное Поттером.  
      «Омега. Запаха нет. Его альфа. И весь год он меня буквально преследовал. А много ли в Британии омег, у которых нет запаха и которые готовы пойти на авантюру в заброшенной гостинице?» — Снейп не сомневался ни на мгновение, что Поттер на такое мог пойти.  
      Альфа наконец перестал ходить из угла в угол, подошёл к креслу и сел. Он мог и дальше убеждать себя, что есть другие причины, эта игра в Хогвартсе, спор, заклятие или опоили зельем, но самый логичный вывод был первый — омега без запаха и слишком гриффиндорец, чтобы отправиться в соответствующую службу и заявить свои права. И чем больше он думал, складывая кусочки этой головоломки тем очевидней становились выводы.  
      — Но где же тебя искать? — проговорил он. Оставалось признать, что раз ни один журналист не нашёл парня за всё время, то и Снейпу будет не легко. А найти нужно было, так как тело однозначно реагировало на гриффиндорца, и последние несколько месяцев только на него, отвергая любого другого.  
  
      Джордж Уизли, поняв, что именно показал Снейпу брат, нахмурился, но, подумав, решил, что Фред поступил правильно, едкого слизеринца нужно встряхнуть. Поговорив, братья решили ничего не рассказывать Гарри и Драко, хватит и того, что Гермиона, пришедшая двумя неделями ранее и поведавшая о том, что Снейп его ищет, встревожила беременного парня. А, когда попыталась уговорить его встретиться с альфой, вызвала упрямую злость и магический всплеск. После которого Гарри совсем сник.  
      Соглашаясь, что лучше молчать, близнецы натянули улыбки и открыли входную дверь, заходя в дом.  
      Встретили их, правда, не радостные улыбки, а двойное всхлипывание. Оба альфы как по команде рванули к своему мужу:  
      — Драко, что случилось?  
      Гарри, который сидел рядом всхлипнул, говоря:  
      — Деревце жалко.  
      Фред посмотрел на книгу в руках у омеги и с большим трудом сдержал улыбку. Не дай Мерлин не посочувствовать несчастному деревцу, которое спилили в истории, ещё хуже, если рассмеёшься, обида двух беременных омег будет смертельная.  
      — Драко, мы принесли тебе нектарные яблочки, как ты просил, — попытался отвлечь мужа Джордж.  
      Драко всхлипнул и махнул рукой:  
      — Я медовое пирожное у Гарри съел, вас только за смертью посылать, — Малфой кивнул на тарелку с оставшимся последним кусочком пирожного.  
      — А что это за яблоки? — задал вопрос Гарри, заинтересованно заглядывая в пакет, чем порадовал близнецом, омега в последнее время стал совсем равнодушен ко всему.  
      Драко начал рассказывать о редчайшем сорте магических яблок, а Фред с Джорджем выдохнули, радуясь, что муж повеселел, а также тому, что у них в магазине остались ещё несколько яблок запрятанных про запас.  
      — Драко, ты останешься здесь? — спросил Джордж.  
      — Хм, да, мы ещё книгу не дочитали, думаю, детям любопытно продолжение, — омега провёл рукой по животу.  
      — Можете забрать его вечером, — с улыбкой, тронувшей лишь губы, проговорил Гарри.  
      — Просто, у нас много дел в магазине. Возможно будем поздно, может, Драко, тебе лучше побыть в гостях до утра, — предложил Фред, видя, как радует это предложение Поттера.  
      — Вы меня совсем не любите, — протянул Малфой. — Ладно, идите на свою работу, только принесите мне утром свежих круассанов к чаю.  
      — Самые свежие будут, — кивнул Фред, радуясь, что не началась очередная истерика на пустом месте.  
      Когда за близнецами закрылась дверь, Гарри с грустью проговорил:  
      — Любят они тебя, не гонял бы ты их так.  
      — Это им за то, что я забеременел раньше времени, будут знать, как пользоваться моей течкой.  
      — И толку? Будет течка, они снова воспользуются, — улыбнулся Гарри.  
      — Мне так захотелось, я вообще себя не узнаю, так же как и тебя. Давай читать дальше?  
      Гарри задавил ростки зависти, которые нет-нет да прорастали и, чтобы отвлечься, снова посмотрел на книжку со сказками.  
  
17 июня 2000 года  
      Драко вздрогнул и открыл глаза, окончательно просыпаясь. Он быстро вспомнил, что заснул не у себя дома, а в доме Гарри. Маленькая крошка спала в колыбельке, а вот молодого папочки рядом не было. Малфой, было улыбнувшийся малышке, нахмурился, когда за дверью раздался тихий разговор, та приоткрылась, и вошёл Фред, а за ним худой и осунувшийся Поттер. Драко снова подивился, как плохо выглядел гриффиндорец после родов, будто вся жизнь ушла в ребёнка.  
      — Драко, проснулся? А Гарри завтрак приготовил, — проговорил Уизли. — И я немного помогал.  
      — Надеюсь лишь немного? — пробурчал блондин, но не выдержал и улыбнулся мужу.  
      — Чуть-чуть, — вернул тот улыбку.  
      Они сели за столик, Гарри продолжал молчать, не сильно реагируя на окружающих, ел он тоже как марионетка, совершая привычно необходимые действия. Драко очень сомневался, что тот нормально будет питаться, если его оставить. Проблема Поттера усугублялась с каждым днём. Единственное, что держало парня в этом мире это ребёнок, ради которого он оживал.  
      Фред шутил, пытался по привычке расшевелить Гарри, но делал он это слишком напряжённо, что не укрылось от Драко. В итоге повозившись с проснувшейся малышкой, Уизли оставил их вдвоём.  
      Дом убирал стол.  
      — Гарри, ты так и будешь жить полужизнью? — задал свой вопрос Малфой.  
      — Полужизнью? — безжизненно поинтересовался гриффиндорец.  
      — Ты для неё живёшь, — Драко кивнул на ребёнка, — а должен жить для вас обоих. Что с тобой происходит? Так всё оставлять нельзя.  
      Гарри посмотрел на собеседника своими бесцветными, цвета болотной жижи глазами:  
      — Всё будет хорошо, совсем скоро будет хорошо.  
      Вот только Малфой не верил в сказанное, голос Поттера был бесцветным, очень захотелось встряхнуть, накричать, но Драко уже один раз сорвался, наорал, и именно отсутствие какой-то реакции у когда-то вспыхивавшего с полуслова парня, напугала, так что Малфой больше не пытался вывести Поттера из его сна.  
      — Я пойду схожу в туалет, — блондин поднялся.  
      — Угу, — кивнул Поттер.  
      Слизеринец впрочем не торопился возвращаться в спальню гриффиндорца после того, как справил нужду. Он медленно спустился на кухню, так как явно слышал голоса мужей.  
      — Тебе не показалось? — спросил Джордж.  
      — Если бы. Я мог бы всё списать на своё воображение, но мы связаны с Поттером после того, как он вытянул меня с того света и то, что было написано в глазах Гарри, это уже не шутки. Один раз мы его с того света вытащили но, мы не можем быть рядом с ним всё время.  
      — Но теперь у него есть ребёнок, — со слабой надеждой проговорил Джордж. — Неужели он снова решится перерезать вены?  
      — Ты его глаза видел? Это глаза мёртвой лягушки.  
      Джордж выпрямился, посмотрел на брата в упор:  
      — Нужно как-то рассказать Снейпу. Хоть за руку, но привести его сюда.  
      — Мда, не думал что это место будет так сложно найти с его-то знаниями. Но обет строгий, мы ничего не можем сказать. Гермиона тоже пыталась как-то намекнуть Снейпу, где Гарри, и ничего не вышло.  
      — Может, попросим Драко привести сюда Снейпа?  
      — Мы ничего не сможем ему объяснить.  
      — Значит, в слепую, без объяснений.  
      Фред нахмурился разрываясь между родным мужем, которого не хотелось волновать и Гарри, которому было всё хуже:  
      — Может поговорить с Поттером и попытаться убедить его в том, что ему нужен его альфа. Что тот не может ничего не чувствовать. Он же ищет его.  
      Фред вздохнул:  
      — Я пытался, перед самыми родами, но он зациклился на одной мысли, что нужно избавиться от магии, что нужно перестать быть омегой, и всё будет хорошо.  
      От услышанного Драко сел прямо на пол.  
      Джордж же, услышав лёгкий шорох обернулся и заметил омегу. Встревоженно подскочил к мужу:  
      — Драко, ты чего?  
      — Это что правда? Гарри собирается лишить себя магии?  
      — Эй, Дракончик, тихо, дыши спокойно, тебе нельзя волноваться, — оба близнеца засуетились вокруг Малфоя, успокаивая его.  
      Драко выпил стакан воды, переводя дух и пытаясь уложить всё услышанное:  
      — А ну рассказывайте, что за попытка резать вены, при чём здесь Снейп, и каким образом Поттера магию собрался убивать?  
      Близнецы переглянулись:  
      — Увы, обет, — развёл руками Фред.  
      — Хорошо, вам нужно, чтобы сюда пришёл Снейп? Так чего вы тянули, чего меня не попросили?  
      — Тебе сейчас не стоит волноваться, — пояснил Фред.  
      — Волноваться?!  
      — Тсс, Драко, вот видишь, — погладил мужа по руке Джордж.  
      Омега резко убрал руку, зло глядя на двух идиотов:  
      — Волноваться? — уже тише сказал он. — Я волновался, когда, Поттер вдруг начал рожать, а вы, болваны, всё никак доктора не могли привезти. Я волнуюсь с тех пор, как увидел, какими глазами Гарри смотрел на нож спустя неделю после родов, я волнуюсь сейчас, так как он в таком состоянии, что и врагу не пожелаешь. А вы мне говорите, что я не должен волноваться! Зачем нужно привести сюда Снейпа?  
      Близнецы переглянулись. Было непривычно видеть этих двух уверенных альф стушевавшимися, взгляд у обоих был, как у побитых собак.  
      — Погодите, вы же не хотите сказать, что Алиса дочь Снейпа?  
      На лицах двоих близнецов было такая явная радость, будто Драко выиграл главную лотерею года.  
      — Ой, ё, — всё, что смог сказать растерянный омега. Он предполагал альфу-иностранца, которому нужно было уехать, взрослого женатого альфу, вообще случайную встречу и незапланированный секс, но чтобы Снейп. Даже несмотря на всё то, что он видел в прошлом году  
      Фред уволок его в комнату, усадив на диван. Оба альфы окружили его своим теплом и молча ждали пока их не глупый слизеринец сделает все нужные выводы сам.  
      Драко поднялся, выпутавшись из успокаивающих рук, окинул мужей решительным взглядом:  
      — Кто-то из вас идёт сейчас к Поттеру и не спускает с него глаз, второй ищет Снейпа и, как найдёт, отправляет мне записку, а я уж с ним встречусь.  
      — А ты? — в два голоса спросили близнецы.  
      — Пойду в садик, посижу, подумаю, подобное надо ещё в мозгу уложить.  
      — С тобой всё хорошо? — Джордж было потянулся к мужу.  
      — Со мной всё будет хорошо, когда Поттер вылезет из своего болота, — зло ответил Драко, неспешно направляясь к входной двери. Он устроился на лавочку в тени дерева, когда перед ним возник маленький столик, и обеспокоенный Фред поставил на него чашку с чаем и печенье, а также вазочку с земляникой.  
      — Спасибо. Мы с Джорджем уже не знали, что и придумать.  
      — Раньше нужно было мне сказать. Я ничего пока не сделал и тебе вроде надо Снейпа искать.  
      — Уж иду, — наклонившись и чмокнув Драко в уголок губ, проговорил Джордж, покидая садик.  
  
Вечер того же дня  
      Северус сидел перед горящим камином. В подземельях было сыровато даже в июне. Учебный год подходил к концу, а он не мог думать не о ком кроме Поттера. Какая ирония.  
      Обязанности директора занимали катастрофически много времени, их нельзя было просто оставить на потом и сейчас, понимая, что у него впереди два месяца относительно свободного времени, он был безмерно рад этому.  
      Сработал камин, и слизеринец с подобием улыбки наблюдал, как кругленький Драко, стараясь сохранить былую плавность движений, выходит из камина.  
      — Здравствуйте, директор, — омега растерянно замер у камина.  
      — Добрый вечер, Драко, Уизли сказал, что ты хотел со мной поговорить.  
      — Да, — Снейп стал недоумевать, так как растерянный, не находящий слов слизеринец, что-то странное, он же не Поттер. «Опять Поттер!»  
      Драко прошёл в покои альфы, осторожно усаживаясь, а предложенное кресло:  
      — Я слышал, что вы искали Поттера, нашего победителя, — последнее слово Малфой произнёс с горькой насмешкой на губах.  
      — Да, мне нужно с ним встретиться.  
      — Можно узнать зачем?  
      — Это моё дело.  
      — Ну да, конечно, — эту фразу Малфой пробурчал себе под нос. Затем вдохнул, выдохнул, снова набрал в лёгкие воздух и… — Меня это, конечно, не касается. Кто я ему? Так посторонний. Мы с ним не друзья. Но вот как-то так получилось, что не могу я на такого Поттера смотреть и ладно, если бы с кем-то из гриффиндорцев, что им ответственность… Так нет же сам директор! Как вы вообще могли его оставить?! Я всегда полагал, что вы ответственный, заботящийся, что вы уж точно не способны переспать и бросить! — Драко, выдохшись, перевёл дух. — Хотя может это месть такая была? Тогда это вдвойне подло, он же…  
      — Погоди!!!  
      Драко замолк прерванный столь несвойственным для всегда сдержанного зельевара криком.  
      — Я ничего не понимаю. Драко, успокойся, пожалуйста, выпей успокоительного, — Северус заботливо протянул пузырёк, — и объясни всё по порядку. Я никого не бросал.  
      Омега сделал глоток из пузырька:  
      — Ну, может быть, Поттер ушёл по вашему обоюдному согласию. Вы всегда были с ним, как кошка с собакой. Но ребёнок-то тут при чём? — Драко вдруг всхлипнул.  
      Северус абсолютно растерялся, Люциус ему говорил, что настроение сына меняется по десять раз за час, но не так же. Хотя откуда ему-то знать, одинокому альфе без детей.  
      — Какой ребёнок?  
      — Ну, я не знаю чей он. Гарри молчит, будто воды в рот набрал и не говорит, но вы-то зачем-то его ищете, вот я и подумал.  
      Северус решил, что разговор ни к чему не приведёт, Драко прыгал от одной темы к другой, выражая скорее свои сиюминутные чувства, а не излагая всё по порядку:  
      — Драко, ты знаешь, где живёт Гарри?  
      — Да.  
      — Поведи меня к нему.  
      Малфой вдруг очень серьёзно посмотрел директору прямо в глаза:  
      — Он сейчас в депрессии и его в этой жизни держит лишь Алиса, поклянитесь, что хуже не будет. Мы конечно никогда не были друзьями, но я не хочу, чтобы Поттер умер таким.  
      Тон Драко заставил похолодеть, хотя в следующий миг Северус отбросил тревоги, беременным свойственно преувеличивать и сгущать краски.  
      — Мне нужно с ним поговорить, увидеть его. Я буду сдержан и уж точно совершенно не хочу ему навредить, клянусь своей магией.  
      Драко кивнул:  
      — Хорошо, идёмте, — он уже поднялся из кресла.  
      — Уже поздно, думаю, будет лучше, если ты проводишь меня утром.  
      Камин вспыхнул и из пламени вышел Джордж, он отстранённо кивнул в приветствие Снейпу и обратился к мужу:  
      — Драко, всё хорошо? — отмечая, ненормальный румянец у него на щеках.  
      — Он немного переволновался, я дал ему успокоительное, — подал голос первым директор.  
      Северус со странным чувством смотрел, как Уизли, аккуратно придерживая, помогает мужу зайти в зелёное пламя камина, Драко на прощание проговрил:  
      — Я приду к вам завтра в семь. Поттер ранняя пташка.  
      Севеурс кивнул исчезающей в зелёном пламени парочке, невольно ощущая зависть, а ведь он был одним из тех, кто ни верил ни в каких истинных, не верил, что они уживутся, и Драко ещё будет гонять двух альф в хвост и в гриву.  
  
18 июня 2000 года  
      Было раннее утро, но из-за ребёнка режим у Гарри давно сбился, он спал днём и бодрствовал ночью и сейчас, покормив и успокоив Алису, омега поддался сиюминутному порыву и вышел в сад. У земли клубился лёгкий туман, трава была мокрая от росы, день обещал быть солнечным. Согрев Алису чарами, Гарри сел на скамейку. Малышка оказалась тихим ребёнком, лишний раз не капризничала.  
      «Кто бы мог подумать, что у меня и Северуса родится такая прелесть», — он перевёл взгляд на садик, слушая шелест листвы.


	16. Chapter 16

      Снейп подошёл к калитке, Драко коснулся её и приоткрыл, туман всколыхнулся, будто пропуская, но омега отступил на шаг. Северус вопросительно вздёрнул бровь. На что Малфой, молча, отступил ещё на шаг, будто говоря, дальше без меня.  
      Альфа кивнул, поблагодарив Драко за тактичность. Он вошёл в садик, оглядел небольшой домик, сделал было шаг к входной двери, но слабое движение сбоку заставило приглядеться.  
      Снейп медленно подошёл к парню, что сидел на скамейке. Признаться, поначалу он его не узнал. Слишком разительные были изменения. Омега был худой, бледный до болезненной желтизны, волосы спадали на плечи и почти не вились, имея сероватый оттенок, и Северус сомневался, что это ему показалось из-за тумана.  
  
      Гарри встревожился из-за появления незваного гостя, но стоило втянуть воздух, и он пропал… Они встретились взглядами. «Как же давно я его не видел». Запах альфы снова наполнил лёгкие, будто вернулся потерянный смысл жизни, омега оглядывал лицо, фигуру, будто старался насмотреться впрок. Он медленно прерывисто вдохнул не в силах сказать ни слова.  
  
      Снейп заглянул в глаза омеге, ожидая привычной яркой, летней зелени, но окунулся в болотную тину, даже узнавание не добавило и толики света в этот незнакомый взгляд.  
      — Доброе утро, Поттер, — проговорил он.  
      Гарри вздрогнул, как от удара, выпрямился, всё ещё держа ребёнка на руках:  
      — Здравствуйте, директор. Что привело вас ко мне?  
      Снейп неприятно поразили холодные нотки в голосе, вот парень пожирает его глазами, точно так же, как в свой последний год обучения, а в следующее мгновение выражение лица становится безэмоциональным, а голос странно холодным.  
      — Нам нужно поговорить.  
      — О чём же?  
      Северус сел на ту же скамью, на что Гарри отодвинулся на противоположный от него край. При этом он странно дышал, стараясь не вдыхать полной грудью.  
      Альфа молчал, некоторое время изучая молодого человека, что сидел напротив и смотрел подозрительным взглядом с некой обречённостью в своих движениях.  
      — Директор?  
      Только теперь Снейп понял, что не верно начал разговор, это его извечное Поттер как всегда прозвучало жёстко. Он сделал над собой усилие и произнёс:  
      — Северус, меня зовут Северус, — он чуть запнулся, но продолжил, — Гарри.  
      Теперь на лице омеги отразилось удивление, и он осипшим голосом спросил:  
      — Что?  
      — Прости меня, я был слепым болваном.  
      — За что прощать?  
      — Что сомневался, не видел очевидного, что даже к своим сорока годам не верил в истинных, — Северус попытался подсесть ближе.  
      — Вам не за что извиняться, дайте мне всего полгода, и всё будет хорошо.  
      Альфа нахмурился:  
      — Что будет хорошо?  
      — Я вас больше не потревожу своими глупыми желаниями, и у нас будет ребёнок, — Гарри говорил тихо, странно безэмоционально, девочка мирно спала, не потревоженная, но в данный момент Снейп изучал как раз Поттера, пытаясь понять, что опять придумал этот гриффиндорец.  
      — Я не знаю, что ты такое вообразил, но… — зельевар проговорил заклинание, и цветной шарик взлетел, разорвался на два и, подлетев к Гарри, приобрёл зелёный цвет, точно такой же шарик летал перед Снейпом. — Мы истинные, — альфа взял шарик в руку.  
      Поттер смотрел на шарик, не пытаясь взять его в руки.  
      — Гарри, я понимаю, что долгие годы портил тебе жизнь, и ты мне не верил, подозревал и даже при всём при этом ты пытался найти со мной общий язык, но почему, когда все методы были испробованы, ты не отправился в Комитет магически совместимых пар? Проверка сложная, недосказанностей не вызывает при чём конфиденциальная, подобное может убедить кого угодно.  
      Гарри молчал, всё ещё смотря на зелёный шарик, который всё ещё парил в воздухе:  
      — Зачем?  
      — Как зачем? Мы идеально подходим друг другу!  
      Поттер вздрогнул, ребёнок завозился, и омега принялся его успокаивать.  
      — Прости, я никогда не понимал твоих поступков, — проговорил Снейп, когда малышка снова заснула.  
      Гарри решился посмотреть альфе в глаза:  
      — Вы ведь ничего не чувствуете?  
      Снейп нахмурился.  
      — Не чувствуете. Радости, когда ощущаешь родной запах особенно, если нет посторонних примесей, огорчения и пустоту, когда несколько дней кряду не видишь того единственного, когда даже крик и оскорбление лучше чем полное равнодушие. Вы ведь ничего не чувствуете, я видел это весь позапрошлый год. Так к чему мне жить с тем, кто воспринимает меня как досадную помеху?  
      Снейп услышал надрывные нотки в голосе, это было отчаяние сдавшегося человека, боль, что угнездилась где-то глубоко, и жаждала вырваться и поглотить.  
      — Я не воспринимаю тебя как помеху. Напротив, меня всегда волновал лишь ты.  
      — Не надо, — Гарри замотал головой, — не лгите.  
      Снейп медленно придвинулся ещё ближе и неожиданно горячо зашептал, пытаясь поймать взгляд омеги.  
      — Я не лгу, хочешь выпью сыворотку правды. Это раньше я лгал при чём по большей части самому себе, не желая принимать очевидного для всех только не для меня, — Северус отчаянно старался вложить в слова все чувства.  
      Стоило увидеть Гарри спустя столь длительный срок, и он понял, что больше не отпустит гриффиндорца, чтобы он там себе не надумал, но теперь в этом нужно было убедить ещё и Гарри. И в данный момент привычная сдержанность директора только мешала, сковывая.  
      Северус протянул руку, чтобы коснуться бледной щеки омеги, тот не пытался увернуться, но бесцветно проговорил:  
      — Не надо, — от этого у Снейпа невольно опустилась рука. — Зачем я вам такой… бракованный.  
      — Не говори так.  
      — Почему? Это правда, это не лечится, ты никогда ничего не ощутишь по отношению ко мне, а я так не смогу, — Гарри отвёл глаза, посмотрел на дочку.  
      Северус с трудом сдержался, сохраняя внешнее самообладание. Очень захотелось схватить за плечи встряхнуть такого неправильного Поттера:  
      — Что ж мне остаётся только корить свою сдержанность. На самом деле меня не раз посещала мысль поддаться твоим настойчивым попыткам привлечь моё внимание, но я во-первых, привык воспринимать своих учеников только как учеников, не более, а во-вторых, я никогда не верил в истинных пока сам не столкнулся с тобой. Я не могу обещать, что мы найдём понимание мгновенно, но отказываться от тебя, я не собираюсь.  
      Гарри тоскливо улыбнулся:  
      — Опять связываете себя обетами? Не надо. Полгода и мы сможем спокойно видеться, воспитывать дочку.  
      — Гарри, мне неважно, что ты там себе придумал, не надо спасать меня от себя. Я тебя не просил. Я хочу семью, и мой альфа хочет тебя, именно тебя, не какого-то другого омегу, а тебя и только тебя.  
      — Но, — последовал слабый протест, Поттер поднял растерянный взгляд.  
      — Гриффиндорец ты конченый, — зашептал Снейп, сев почти в плотную. — Побудь ты эгоистом не только для себя, но и для меня. Злишься на меня? Прекрасно, обвиняй, требуй извинений, я виноват. Ты же сам сказал, что чувствуешь, так хватай и держи.  
      Гарри, который с трудом соображал, утонув в пропитанном чувствами голосе, таком непривычном, но всё же родном голосе, а запах… Так хотелось уткнуться ему в грудь, врасти и не отходить не на миг. Но… почему сейчас он так поменял своё отношение?  
      — Директор Снейп, пожалуйста.  
      — Северус, — вздрогнув от отчаяния в голосе омеги, тот отсел. — Зови меня Северус и уничтожение собственной магии не принимается. Если надо я сам отправлюсь в Комитет и потребую проверку, а после и заключение брака, возможно это будет первый случай в истории Британии, когда альфа требует, а не омега, но я тебя больше не отпущу, — Снейп выдохнул после столь непривычной проникновенной речи.  
      От такого напора Гарри совсем растерялся, а отказать альфе становилось всё более невозможно.  
  
02 июля 2000 года  
      Северус уже Принц стоял перед старой громадиной родового дома. Древнее здание навевало неприятные мысли, но он здесь селиться не собирался, ему нужно было другое. Снейп прошёл к дверям, и те послушно отворились лёгкому потоку магии, войдя, он увидел двух домовиков, что приветствовали его.  
      — Тилли приветствует, хозяин, — поклонился домовик.  
      — Даана, тоже к вашим услугам, — проговорила старая домовуха.  
      Северус обвёл домовиков оценивающим взглядом:  
      — И это всё? В доме домовых эльфов больше нет?  
      — Нет, хозяин.  
      Снейп обратил свой взгляд на домовую:  
      — За детьми присматривать умеешь?  
      — Даана умеет. Даана давно живёт, много детишек повидала, — кивнула та.  
      — Тогда пойдёшь со мной. Тилли, тебе присматривать за домом, — просил Снейп, уже разворачиваясь к выходу.  
      — Хозяин тут не поселится? — домовик явно готов был расплакаться.  
      Снейп хмыкнул про себя: «Хозяин и сюда бы не пришёл, если бы не хотел помочь Гарри с ребёнком. Если подумать, то учитывая, сколько бумаг пришлось перетрясти, сколько инстанций пройти и какое количество денег заплатить, чтобы всё это проделали в кратчайший срок, то два домовика не совсем то, что я ожидал, но Гарри явно нужен был нейтральный помощник». Северус не удостоил домовика ответом, молча пройдя на выход. Он аппарировал прямо в сад небольшого домика.  
      После того утреннего разговора, Северус не стал слушать возражений и в кратчайшие сроки приобрёл небольшой домик на юге Англии в тихом защищённом месте на берегу озера. Зная упрямый нрав Поттера, он поставил Гарри перед фактом, теперь это его дом, так же как и перед тем, что оставлять он его больше не собирается. Благо у него теперь есть два свободных месяца до начала учебного года, чтобы обдумать их будущее. Что-то громоздкое после осмотра странного домика, где жил Гарри, покупать не хотелось, но поселить омегу с ребёнком нужно было на воздухе.  
      Снейп неспешно прошёл к дому, вошёл внутрь, встретил его громадный чёрный книзл, улёгшийся посреди дороги и не желающий уступать путь. Зельевар смерил хмурым взглядом животное, кот даже ухом не повёл.  
      Зайдя в светлую, уютную гостиную, Северус заметил дремлющего Гарри, радовало, что омега быстро здесь освоился, рядом в кроватке спала Алиса. До сих пор он с трудом осознавал тот факт, что у него есть ребёнок  
      — Даана, — позвал зельевар.  
      Домовуха возникла с тихим хлопком.  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты присматривала и за моим ребёнком, и за истинным, — слова дались с трудом, поверить в истинность было не легче, чем в то, что у него есть ребёнок.  
  
      Похоже, и Поттер в происходящее верил с трудом. Перед встречей Снейп почему-то наивно думал, что стоит открыть душу и сказать всё, как есть, и Гарри кинется к нему в объятия, но парень смотрел всё так же подозрительно, не торопясь приближаться. Альфа даже испугался, что Поттер сбежит, исчезнет, скроется, спал чуть ли не в пол-уха, но омега был странно спокоен. Он охотно познакомил Северуса с дочерью, маленькая крошка в отличие от своего родителя выглядела упитанной и здоровой, кушала хорошо, спала тоже спокойно, затем также, не споря, переехал в новый дом.  
  
      Стоило Снейпу сказать распоряжение и перевести взгляд на Гарри, как он встретил уже привычный, подозрительный взгляд.  
      Северус подошёл, осторожно пристроился рядом на диван:  
      — Прости, я не хотел тебя будить. Ранее я подумал, что тебе стоит набираться сил и домовая будет в помощь, так как из меня родитель никакой, — «Как и альфа», — подумал он про себя.  
      Всю катастрофичность состояния гриффиндорца он прочувствовал только через несколько дней. Внешняя худоба была лишь следствием сильнейшей депрессии, в результате которой он плохо ел, плохо спал, временами мог сидеть на одном месте, смотря в одну точку, и не двигаться, пока Алиса не привлекала его внимание. Хоть рядом с ней он пусть не на долго, но оживал. К себе он Снейпа не подпускал, шарахался, когда тот пытался прикоснуться при диагностике, чем заводил альфу в тупик, рационального объяснения такого поведения он не видел.  
      Сам Северус, найдя Гарри, успокоился, к нему вернулся аппетит и нормальный сон, а также к изрядному недоумению пришли и сны очень эротического характера, но омеге лучше не становилось.  
      — Не стоило, — подал голос Поттер, переведя взгляд на домовую.  
      — Гарри, — Снейп попытался коснуться его руки, на что омега отодвинулся. Альфа сжал зубы, уже зверея от непонимания поступков Поттера. — Что не так? Объясни, что тебе не нравится. Я рядом, я хочу быть рядом. Так в чём дело? Я же говорил, что-то не устраивает, скажи. Ты же никогда не держал всё в себе!  
      Гарри отодвинулся ещё больше от альфы, не поднимая глаз.  
      Снейп медленно выдохнул:  
      — Прости, просто скажи что не так, почему ты такой? Хочешь переедем в другое место, хочешь встреться с друзьями.  
      — Не хочу, — омега отрицательно мотнул головой.  
      Северус умолк, он снова чувствовал себя беспомощным, так же, как в тот день, когда узнал, что под то проклятое пророчество подпадали Поттеры.  
      — Всё хорошо, я ничего не хочу, — Гарри не протестовал, не пытался уйти или возражать против нового дома, он ничего не требовал, не просил, в первый же день после их переезда он приготовил ужин на троих, и Снейп искренне считал, что это добрый знак, но…  
      Северус рыкнул, как раненый зверь. Он хотел вернуть давно знакомого мальчика с огнём в глазах, упрямым взглядом и отчаянной смелостью. Желал коснуться, обнять, успокоить, но так же жутко боялся сорваться, привычку повышать голос, ждать худшего, было сложно изжить.  
      Он кинул домовухе, чтобы помогала и во всём слушалась Гарри и ушёл, только бы не сорваться, как оказалось рядом с Поттером его выдержка привычно сдавала.  
      Гарри посмотрел вслед, протянул руку и коснулся того места, где совсем недавно сидел альфа, потянулся и лёг на кровать, вдыхая его запах.  
      Как можно объяснить свои желания, когда он сам себя не понимал. Накричать, наказать, выразить эмоции, но что делать, если их нет.  
  
5 июля 2000 года  
      Северус остановился перед дверью, не зная входить в дом или нет. Его первая эйфория от того, что он нашёл его, что есть дом, истинный и даже ребёнок рядом, и что теперь-то всё будет хорошо, прошла, оставив горькое послевкусие.  
      Да, он продиагностировал омегу, да, сварил ему лучшие зелья, и Гарри странно покорно их пил, он вообще вёл себя как кукла, не спорил, ни о чём не просил, ухаживал за ребёнком, за домом, готовил, даже когда в доме появилась Даана, читал книжки дочке и всё также шарахался от него.  
      Гарри не стало лучше ни на следующий день, ни через неделю, и его глаза так и остались глазами мёртвой лягушки.  
      Северус тихо вошёл в дом, Багир привычно лежал посреди прохода, в гостиной с Алисой возилась домовая, а Гарри снова занялся готовкой на кухне.  
      Альфа неспешно прошёл на кухню, но замер у входа, забыв как дышать, при этом чуть не уронив сумку с покупками. Омега стоял у стола и пустым взглядом смотрел на нож. Снейп сразу вспомнил воспоминания близнецов и бледное, до жути умиротворённое лицо Поттера, что лежал в кровавой воде.  
      Северус очень медленно, поставил сумку на пол, возблагодарив своё умение двигаться бесшумно, подошёл со спины и перехватил руки омеги.  
      — Ну что же ты задумал? — Снейп сам удивился, что не кричит, а говорит, скорее уговаривает, вот только не ясно себя или Гарри.  
      Омега обернулся, совершенно не удивившись появлению альфы:  
      — Может так было бы лучше для всех?  
      — Нет.  
      — Ах да, тогда бы Волдеморта некому было бы убить.  
      — Я имел в виду не это.  
      — Мне нужно было умереть тогда в Большом зале вместе с ним.  
      — Нет, нет и ещё раз нет, — Северус опустился прямо на пол в кухне, утянув за собой и Гарри, и посмотрел в бесчувственные глаза истинного. — Ты мне нужен.  
      — Зачем? Ты прекрасно проживёшь без такого урода как я.  
      — Что ты говоришь? — альфа убрал непослушную прядь со лба омеги.  
      Гарри изобразил кривую усмешку:  
      — Скажешь, что я красивый?  
      — Ты красивый, будешь очень красивым, только выберись из той ямы, в которую все мы тебя загнали. Я не понимаю, почему зелья не действуют, они должны были помочь.  
      — Может, я уже умер, где-то там в глубине фитилёк догорел и погас. Осталось уйти лишь телу.  
      — А Алиса? — Северус хватался за последнюю соломинку. Он уже один раз опоздал, натворив бед, и застал лишь трупы, теперь он не желал верить, что снова совершил непоправимое, слишком долго отвергая самого родного.  
      — Ты о ней позаботишься, теперь не страшно, одна она не останется.  
      — А я?  
      — Ты и так ничего не чувствуешь.  
      — Так решил ты! Я, действительно, не могу испытать радости, когда ощущаешь родной запах, но могу обрадоваться просто твоему присутствию, и могу огорчится, когда несколько дней кряду не вижу жизни в твоих глазах, и сейчас даже проклятие, слетевшее с твоих губ, будет радостью. Я только только что-то обрёл. Не спорю мне сложно осознать это до конца, но ты тот кто мне нужен. Теперь я знаю это точно, потеряв тебя на целый год и вновь найдя, я понял кого мне не хватало всё это время. Я не хочу опять снова и снова искать кого-то будто призрака в толпе, гонясь за тенью.  
      — Ты помнишь, что я сказал тогда у дома доктора? — удивление, что мелькнуло на лице омеги было как лучик надежды.  
      — Помню, слушаю и наблюдаю, пытаюсь понять странное создание по имени Гарри Поттер, — Северус позволил себе горькую улыбку.  
      — Но ты же ничего не чувствуешь?  
      — А вот в этом я уже не уверен, — Северус протянул руку и провёл рукой по щеке омеги. — Я постараюсь сдержаться, я буду терпелив, прошу дай мне шанс.


	17. Chapter 17

      — Не надо, Се…  
      Северус положил свой палец на губы омеги, прерывая его слова.  
      — Я хочу этих изменений, я не хочу жить как раньше, но для этого мне нужен ты живой и целый.  
      Гарри опустил глаза:  
      — Но я уже не знаю. Весь мой огонь выгорел где-то там на войне. Зачем тебе сломанная кукла или выгоревшая свечка?  
      — Не забывай я маг, сломанная кукла не станет снова новой и прошлого не вернуть, но её можно восстановить. Да, прежней она не будет, — Гарри поднял взгляд, встречаясь с тёмными глазами, в глубине их плескалось сожаление и боль, — но иной раз лучше иметь одного старого, доброго, родного Гарри, чем сотни новых, не вызывающий никакого отклика в душе, омег.  
      Северус не знал почему, но именно сейчас он притянул омегу к себе и обнял, прижав к своей груди. Тот слабо дёрнулся, пытаясь отстраниться, ему так не хотелось снова на что-то надеяться, чего-то желать, но Снейп подавил это несмелое сопротивление, прижимая сильнее. Он уже чувствовал, как омегу бьёт дрожь, в следующее мгновение тот всхлипнул и заплакал, это не были истерические рыдания, да и причины Северус не видел, с чего его омеге рыдать, но это всё равно было лучше, чем бесчувственная сдержанность.  
      Северус сам не заметил, как Гарри успокоился и, не дав тому отстраниться, наложил усыпляющее заклинание, затем взял его на руки и отнёс в гостиную. Оставлять его в спальне одного не хотелось, поэтому он положил омегу на кровать, укрыв лёгким одеялом, а сам, попросив Даану приготовить ужин, остался тут же с Гарри и Алисой.  
  
10 июля 2000 года  
      Гарри бесшумно вошёл в гостиную, Северус заснул тут же на диване, даже не поднялся в свою комнату. Поттер тихо подкрался к нему и присел на корточки у дивана, рассматривая и складочку на лбу, и сжатые губы, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, он протянул руку и отвёл прядь волос в сторону. Каждое слово альфы произнесённое им за последние дни падало, как камень, затрагивая что-то в душе, так глубоко, что он и не думал, что снова сможет проснуться надежда, пусть побитая, болезненная, но так хотелось поверить и пожить, как настоящий омега хоть чуть-чуть. Гарри присел на пол у дивана, положив свои руки на его край и опуская на них голову. Запах окутал его, заставляя прикрывать глаза от удовольствия и снова осознавать, что альфа никогда не почувствует того же.  
  
      Северус проснулся, осознавая, что заснул совсем не там. Хотел уже подняться, но взгляд упал на спящего Гарри, который задремал прямо на полу у дивана. Снейп сел, наклонился и поднял омегу с пола, притянув к себе и усадив на колени, тот вздрогнул и проснулся.  
      «Какой же он лёгкий и худой», — мелькнула непрошеная мысль, тонкая, летняя футболка не могла спрятать худобу. Омега было дёрнулся, пытаясь отстраниться, но альфа не пустил, легко удержав, и напротив прижал к своей груди. Их откровения и разговор на кухне что-то сдвинули с мёртвой точки, и Северус не нашёл никаких других причин, как в том, что прижал его тогда к себе. Сделал он это и сейчас. Омега молчал и больше не вырывался, а Снейп в очередной раз поразился его состоянию.  
      «Я никогда не умел разбираться в людях, также как принимать себя и идти по воле своих желаний, и вот результат». Он старался не думать, через что пришлось пройти Поттеру за свой недолгий век. При этом он не отказал в своём желании взять его ладони в свои и согреть этого худого лягушонка с холодными руками и ногами.  
  
      Гарри, осознав, куда его тянет Северус было воспротивился по привычке, но расположившись на его коленях и уткнувшись ему в грудь, потерял себя, вдыхая его запах. Как давно он желал именно этого — молчаливого, тихого спокойствия рядом со своим альфой:  
      — Я всё никак не могу понять, чем же ты пахнешь, — вдруг подал он голос. — Я ощущаю запах дымка, но второй аромат.  
      Северус провёл рукой по волосам омеги, отмечая их сухость, Гарри же от удовольствия прикрыл глаза, забывая, о чём вообще спрашивал.  
      — Это бессмертник.  
      — Что? — омега открыл глаза.  
      — Запах цветка бессмертника. Когда-нибудь я покажу тебе его.  
      Северус снова провёл рукой по его волосам:  
      — И что же ты от меня шарахался, раз так хотел быть рядом?  
      — Быть рядом с тобой, значит сомневаться, бояться и… это больно, — последние слова альфа едва расслышал.  
      Снейп удивился и приподнял его лицо, взглянув в глаза:  
      — Тебе не надо чего-то бояться.  
      — Но я привык, что стоит чего-то достичь, чего-то пожелать, как оно рассыпается, ускользая из рук.  
      — Я никуда не денусь, не пропаду, я останусь рядом.  
      — Это ты сейчас так говоришь.  
      — И после я буду говорить также. Послушай, тебе конечно больно это слышать, но я уже побегал на свободе. Теперь хочу брака и только брака, хочу цепей Гименея и вырываться не собираюсь, — альфа осторожно коснулся своими губами губ омеги, тот замер, как кролик перед удавом. — И буду очень рад, когда ты пропахнешь мной так, что никто и не поймёт разницу между мной и тобой.  
      Гарри растерянно коснулся пальцами своих губ, будто не веря в происходящее. Он прижался к груди альфы, уткнувшись ему в шею (это был первый раз, когда он сам искал близости) и прошептал:  
      — Мне очень нравится твой запах. Жаль, что ты не можешь почувствовать мой.  
      — Возможно, это и к лучшему, — Снейп почувствовал, как напряглось тело омеги и пояснил. — Я слишком вспыльчив, когда дело касается тебя, и это я ещё не чувствую твой запах, а кто знает, в насколько неадекватное существо я превращусь, если почувствую его, — Гарри расслабился, вздохнув с облегчением куда-то в шею альфы, от чего у Северуса пробежали мурашки по коже, и член стал недвусмысленно наливаться. — Я и так чувствую рядом с тобой что-то странное, что не испытываю ни с кем.  
      Снейп понимал, что их объятия пора прекращать, иначе его заинтересованность станет уж очень заметна, а пугать только начавшего доверять ему Гарри, он не хотел.  
      — Скоро нужно кормить Алису, — проведя по спине Поттера рукой, зельевар отстранился.  
      — Да, — Гарри встрепенулся и сполз с колен. — Я схожу к ней, — и омега сбежал в свою комнату.  
  
      Уже вечером, после ужина, на котором Гарри наконец съел всё, а также последующего укладывания Алисы спать, Северус снова, не слушая слабых возражений, взял омегу на руки и прошёл на веранду в сад перед домом.  
      — Зачем? — перестав вырываться, спросил Гарри.  
      — Перед сном полезно подышать свежим воздухом, — прошептал Снейп над ухом гриффиндорца.  
      На этот раз Поттер сдался совсем без боя, обнял альфу и снова вдыхал его запах.  
      Они сидели молча, разговаривать не хотел ни один, ни другой, но молчание не тяготило. Северус старался понять, что же он чувствует, но это странное внутреннее тепло не поддавалось какому-то описанию или определению. Когда он снова провёл по волосам омеги, то понял, что тот заснул.  
      «Вот и славно. Кто бы мне сказал два года назад, что я буду выхаживать вечно боевого Поттера и при этом желать удержать его в своей жизни, отчаянно цепляясь за любую возможность», — подумал он, вставая и неся Гарри в дом, когда поднявшись на второй этаж, он прошёл в комнату к омеге, тот так и не проснулся, доверчиво прижимаясь к альфе.  
      Снейп медленно и осторожно снял с Гарри одежду, отмечая несколько шрамов на худом теле, оставив того в одном белье, альфа хотел было уйти, но не смог. Он смотрел на Гарри, который скрутился в клубок, завернувшись в лёгкое летнее одеяло. Такого омегу хотелось обнять и оберегать от всего мира, Северус впервые был бессилен пред своим внутренним альфой, инстинкты захватывали его с каждым днём и сопротивляться совсем не хотелось. В итоге Снейп снял одежду и с себя и, стараясь не потревожить омегу, лег рядом. Гарри сразу пристроился под боком, не просыпаясь, альфа обнял его и прижал к себе как фарфоровую фигурку, будто боясь, что вот сейчас он проснётся и оттолкнёт его, или исчезнет как дым. Но время шло, часы тикали, Алиса тихо спала в кроватке, а омега в его объятиях.  
  
17 августа 2000 года  
      Ещё даже не переступив порог собственного дома, Снейп уже знал, что в доме есть посторонний альфа. Северус всегда, сколько себя помнил, был ревнив, его омега должен быть только с ним, никакие даже намёки на другого альфу не принимались. Юношеский максимализм прошёл, но собственнические наклонности не пропали.  
      Предсказуемо в гостиной за столом расположился один из рыжих Уизли и уплетал печенье.  
      — Здравствуйте, директор, — поприветствовал его Фред, чуть привстав.  
      — Приветствую, — в своей обычной холодной манере Ужаса подземелий поздоровался Снейп. — Чем обязаны?  
      — Вот решил проведать Гарри и рассказать, что у нас вчера дочка родилась, — рыжий расплылся в довольной донельзя улыбке.  
      — Я всё думал, что стоило бы навестить Драко, но никак не мог решиться появиться в вашем доме, — проговорил Поттер.  
      — Мы всегда тебе, — и, взглянув на хмурого Снейпа, исправился, — вам рады. Думаю, Драко уже через несколько дней успокоиться и с радостью будет принимать гостей с подарками, а также возможно попросит ответную любезность.  
      — Любезность?  
      Фред с радостью заметил неподдельный интерес в глазах омеги:  
      — Ну, я и Драко стали крёстными для Алисы, так что тебе нужно стать крёстным для Рири.  
      Лёгкая улыбка тронула губы омеги:  
      — Я только рад. Рири?  
      — Драко назвал её Генриетта, но мы с Джорджем зовём её просто Рири, — пожал плечами Уизли.  
      — Ясно, я могу уже сегодня к вам заглянуть, — Северус был против этого, Драко наверняка хочет отдохнуть, но не успел он и рта раскрыть, как Фред возразил:  
      — Нет-нет, пусть лучше он немного успокоится.  
      — Успокоится? — Алиса подала голос, и Гарри попросил домовуху принести её, он старался всё делать сам и лишь временами оставлял ребёнка.  
      — Ух ты, а у Алисы похоже зелёные глаза будут как у тебя. И кто тут у нас такой шумный, — переключился Уизли на ребёнка.  
      — Она не шумная, — упрекнул гостя молодой папочка.  
      — Мистер Уизли, вы говорили что-то про Драко, — подал голос Снейп, который боролся со стойким желанием вышвырнуть постороннего альфу из дома.  
      — Ах, да, доктор где-то задержался, стандартное обезболивающее применять было нельзя, в итоге пока Драко разродился ему пришлось помучиться и поминул наш муж всех наших родичей до седьмого колена очень не добрыми словами, не забыл и родственников доктора, в общем даже Малфои-старшие были в шоке, что Драко умеет так ругаться. А теперь он обижается, что мы были не слишком расторопны, возится с малышкой, но через неделю, как я сказал, думаю, будет прежним, — в голосе у Фреда было столько теплоты, что Снейп немного остыл и перестал потрошить парня взглядом. Гарри наконец покормил малышку и теперь укачивал у себя на руках.  
      — Да, наверное следующего ребёнка вы заведёте не скоро, — посетовал он.  
      Уизли пожал плечами:  
      — Что ж, думаю, мне уже пора. Позволите камином переместиться домой?  
      И прежде, чем Гарри открыл рот, Снейп проговорил:  
      — Почему бы и нет, если только вы с братом будете сюда захаживать не слишком часто, мне вас и в Хогвартсе хватило.  
      Гарри недоумённо посмотрел на Северуса.  
      — Я всегда рад гостям, могу что-нибудь приготовить, — Гарри передал Алису домовухе, а сам сделал пару шагов к камину, провожая гостя:  
      — Было приятно поболтать, — и, уже бросая порошок в камин, прошептал, склонившись к уху омеги. — А ведь он тебя ревнует, значит, считает своим. Рад за тебя, такой добычу не выпустит.  
      Северус чуть не зарычал, когда рыжий весельчак склонился к Гарри и что-то прошептал ему на ухо, но омега и так начал с подозрением на него поглядывать, и Снейп попытался сдержаться и успокоиться.  
      Гарри в растерянности застыл, а после, взглянув мельком на Северуса, решил, что Фред пошутил.  
      Уже не первую неделю они жили под одной крышей, и Снейп вёл себя сдержанно, отпаивал его зельями, не повышал голоса, брал к себе на колени, но не переступал черту, дальше лёгких касаний дело не уходило. После первого раза, когда омега к своему стыду наравне с тихой радостью проснулся в объятиях альфы, он уже просто не мог без него. Даже, если и удавалось заснуть без альфы под боком, то всё равно посреди ночи он в полубессознательном состоянии, как лунатик, приходил к Северусу и укладывался под бок. Раньше Гарри пришёл бы в ужас от подобной слабости, но сейчас гриффиндорец махнул рукой и отпустил себя, ныряя в омут с головой. Хуже не будет.  
      После нескольких ночей в обнимку с Гарри, Снейп решил перебраться в комнату омеги. И всё равно он не переходил черту, хоть самому Гарри и хотелось всё чаще большего.  
      Впрочем даже при всём при этом настроение Поттера улучшилось, он ощущал запах альфы везде, даже когда Снейп пропадал в Хогвартсе по делам или отправлялся в город, Гарри казалось, что он не один. Но ревность, это явно нечто большее, чем просто забота, ревность сродни страсти…  
      Гарри возился с Алисой, затем принялся готовить рыбу на ужин, захотелось побаловать и Снейпа, и себя и совсем забыл о словах Уизли, когда во время ужина Северус посмотрел на Гарри и спросил:  
      — Можно узнать, что сказал тебе Уизли на прощание?  
      Гарри поднял взгляд от тарелки и недоумённо спросил:  
      — Так ты всё-таки меня ревнуешь?  
      Зельевар нахмурился:  
      — Естественно, ты же мой омега, почему я должен всяким посторонним альфам позволять лезть к тебе. Не мешало бы оформить наш брак, чтобы никто не тянул свои лапы.  
      Северус смотрел, как изумление на лице омеги сменяется довольной улыбкой. Он смотрел и не мог оторваться от той искорки жизни, что блеснула в глазах омеги.  
      — Тебе идёт улыбка. Только не надо особо активно улыбаться другим альфам.  
      — Фред женат.  
      — И что? Это останавливает далеко не всех, единственно, что внушает некоторую уверенность так это то, что они истинные, и только.  
      Гарри дожевал очередной кусочек:  
      — Знаешь, можно воспользоваться изобретением близнецов, искусственным запахом на основе моей крови. Он будет похож на мой родной запах, если бы он у меня был.  
      — Не надо, — отрицательно покачал головой Снейп.  
      — Почему?  
      Северус отпил из кружки, отдавая должное пирожным.  
      Гарри протянул руку и коснулся его руки:  
      — Ответь мне, я хочу знать.  
      — Я и так прекрасно возбуждаюсь рядом с тобой без всяких запахов.  
      — Правда? — спросил омега с сомнением, на его щеках невольно выступил лёгкий румянец. За прошедшее время он немного поправился, набрал вес, волосы уже не ломались и приобрели нормальный цвет, так же как и кожа избавилась от серых оттенков. Да он ещё не был тем жизнерадостным гриффиндорцем, которого помнил Снейп, но главное Гарри стал выражать обычные чувства, радость, грусть, растерянность, любопытство.  
      — Думаю, пока рановато тебе это доказывать. Ты слаб и не только физически.  
      Но Поттер сделал свои выводы:  
      — Я уродлив?  
      Северус вздохнул и подобие улыбки коснулось уголков его губ:  
      — Не надо извращать сказанное мной, — он встал из-за стола и уже по своей новой привычке подхватил Гарри на руки и сел на диван, не выпуская его из объятий. — Я же сказал, что возбуждаюсь рядом с тобой, но если я сорвусь, — Снейп невольно вспомнил ту ночь в старой гостинице, тогда он с трудом, но держал себя под контролем, но теперь, он был не уверен, что останется привычно хладнокровным.  
      Гарри потянулся к губам альфы:  
      — Гарри, не стоит, я не железный, — «у меня уже, Мордред знает, сколько времени не было секса». В ответ он услышал недовольный рык, и омега поцеловал его в губы. Северус стоически сохранял спокойствие, пока Гарри обводил языком одну губу затем другую, а после попытался проникнуть им ему в рот, не получилось, и он поцеловал его чуть ниже уха. Оттолкнуть омегу Северус боялся, вдруг опять впадёт в депрессию, но и сдерживаться становилось всё сложнее, так как при этом Гарри тёрся своей пусть худой, но такой желанной попой о его естество скрытое брюками. Когда губы Поттера захватили мочку уха, альфа уже не выдержал и поцеловал Гарри страстно, сильно, проникая в рот и захватывая первенство без борьбы. Снейп выпустил задыхающегося парня из объятий, но тот и не думал отступать, руки омеги принялись расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке.  
      — Гарри что ты, — но Поттер и не думал его слушать. Он потянулся и поцеловал его ключицы, чуть ли не мурлыча.  
      «А Мордред!» — выругался про себя Снейп и принялся снимать футболку с Гарри. Тело как и тогда в старой гостинице желало этого омегу и не важно, что запаха нет и гона тоже. Возбуждение накатывало волнами, лишая привычной рассудительности и трезвости ума.  
      Когда Гарри оказался на диване уже без штанов, Северус было попытался себя остановить, видя худое тело омеги, но тонкие пальчики Поттера, что прошлись по его уже стоящему колом члену, окончательно сожгли все разумные мысли, оставив только жажду голодного альфы.  
      Снейп прошёлся губами по шее омеги, оставляя свои следы, присосался к одному из сосков, вырвав стон наслаждения, омега льнул к нему всем телом, тёрся своим маленьким, но не менее возбужденным членом. Северус избавил их обоих от остатков одежды, окончательно отпустив своего альфу, сохранять самообладание, когда тебе так доверчиво отдаются, не было сил. Он провёл рукой между ног омеги, коснулся колечка ануса, чувствуя, что тот уже течёт от желания. Один палец прошёл легко, Гарри с готовностью широко раздвинул ноги, давая доступ таким желанным рукам и не только.


	18. Chapter 18

      Снейп ввёл два пальца, на что Гарри заскулил.  
      — Тебе больно? — хотел было отступить Снейп, целуя омегу в губы.  
      — Мало, — со стоном протянул Гарри, — хочу тебя внутри, Северус. Пожалуйста!  
      Снейп чуть не поддался словам и не вошёл одним толчком, но вовремя одумался и ввёл лишь пальцы, массируя и проникая глубже, ища заветный бугорок, коснувшись которого, он услышал стон наслаждения. Гарри выгнуло.  
      — Северус, пожалуйста, ну же, — снова попросил Поттер между стонами. Ему было мало хозяйничающих уже трёх пальцев в своей попе. Внутри всё сжималось и пульсировало.  
      Гарри уже мало соображал, когда головка возбуждённого члена толкнулась в него, входя до половины, было больно, но он хотел больше и, не дожидаясь, пока тело привыкнет, начал насаживаться.  
      Снейп зашипел, как змей, и придержал омегу за талию, останавливая. У него перед глазами уже темнело, того и гляди он превратится в животное, которому будет всё равно, каково омеге, главное вбиваться и брать своё. Войдя полностью и слыша, как Поттер снова стал скулить и просить двигаться, он отпустил себя.  
      Северус открыл глаза, приходя в себя после умопомрачительного оргазма, Гарри не подавал признаков жизни, но улыбка не сходила с его губ. Снейп приподнялся, понимая, что потерял контроль и узел уже раздулся, скрепляя их. Пришлось запоздало вспомнить, что они в гостиной, что камин не закрыт, что Гарри рано беременеть. Северус взмахнул волшебной палочкой, накрывая обоих одеялом и укладываясь удобней, закрывая камин и накладывая противозачаточное заклинание как на Гарри, так и на себя, на всякий случай, всё-таки истинные слишком легко беременеют, а Поттер был ещё слишком слаб. Вот откормится, тогда можно подумать про братика или сестричку для Алисы.  
      Поттер открыл глаза, чуть шелохнулся и охнул, понимая, что они сцеплены. Совершенно бездумная, но до бабочек в животе счастливая улыбка растянула зацелованные губы омеги.  
      — Значит, я тебя всё-таки возбуждаю, — он с радостью вспомнил сильные толчки почти на всю длину не маленького члена, что сейчас был в нём, от которых воздух выбивался из лёгких, а по телу разливались волны наслаждения.  
      Северус пристроился за спиной омеги и, обняв, притянул того к себе.  
      — Это ещё мягко сказано, — хриплым от недавно пережитого голосом проговорил Снейп.  
      Когда сцепка спала, и альфа попытался высвободиться и встать, Гарри уже спал, он провёл рукой по щеке омеги, когда почувствовал натяжение оповещающих чар. Алиса проснулась и требовала внимания. Северус укрыл Поттера и, накинув халат, направился к дочке.  
      Домовуха споро покормила ребёнка, немного растерянный папочка присел рядом, но когда малышка не пожелала засыпать, Даана подошла к нему и протянула малышку.  
      — Юная хозяйка привыкла засыпать с папой, хозяин возьмёт на ручки госпожу, госпожа заснёт.  
      — Я не очень лажу с детьми, — беря на руки крохотный комочек, проворчал Снейп, точно повторяя то, что делала домовая. Малышка капризничала, и Северус уже хотел отдать её домовой, а сам с неохотой отправиться к Гарри и разбудить его, но кроха притихла, будто прислушиваясь ко второму папе и своим ощущениям, она причмокнула и задремала. Снейп сидел и баюкал Алису с глупейшей улыбкой на губах, если бы сейчас кто-нибудь из учеников зашёл в эту комнату и увидел таким своего директора, бедолагу точно пришлось бы откачивать в Святого Мунго.  
      — Даана говорила, что госпоже нужен папа, теперь Даана уложит малышку, — подошла домовуха.  
      Северус передал ей уснувший комочек и тихо спустился в гостиную.  
      Гарри спал довольно беспокойно, а лёгкий румянец на обычно бледных щеках выглядел болезненным. Снейп склонился, проверил лоб омеги, который подался подставляясь под его руку. Он приподнял Гарри, беря на руки и невольно коснулся его попы, чувствуя влагу. Омега же, не просыпаясь застонал. Догадка мелькнула в мозгу, и пальцы, что провели по попе Поттера и остались мокрыми, несмотря на то, что уходя он наложил очищающее, подтвердили её.  
      «Ему только в его состоянии течки не хватало», — прорычал зельевар про себя, беря омегу на руки и направляясь в его комнату.  
      Уложив Поттера на кровать, он попросил домовую с девочкой поселиться в его комнате, Гарри не желал создавать для малышки отдельную спальню, считая, что она пока слишком маленькая, чтобы остаться без присмотра родителя, но не подумал о возможно течке и выпадении из жизни на два-три дня. Омега спал, и Северус, не долго думая, направился в Хогвартс камином, предупредил, что его не будет несколько дней, сварил несколько зелий и вернулся в дом, закрывая камин и двери. Когда он вернулся в спальню к омеге, тот всё ещё спал хоть и беспокойно, и несмотря на все беды, что пережил его Гарри из-за слишком слепого альфы и отсутствия запаха, теперь Снейп даже был рад, что омега не пахнет. Его разум оставался трезвым. Он проверил Алису с домовой, напоил полусонного Гарри укрепляющим зельем и хотел спуститься на кухню, но не судьба.  
      Проснувшийся омега не дал отодвинутся, а поцеловал и потянул на себя. Северус ещё успел подумать, что готовить ему придётся сегодня вечером самому, после чего пустой флакон из-под зелья упал на пол, а сам альфа, теряя себя, впился в шею омеги страстным поцелуем. Трезвый ум и холодный рассудок сдали позиции легко, сгорая в пламени страсти голодного альфы.  
  
      Гарри открыл глаза, светало, спать в объятиях своего альфы было божественно хорошо, но хотелось в туалет. Он было потянулся, чтобы встать, но был так слаб, что сел с трудом. Всё тело болело, но несмотря на это на душе было хорошо, а в голове пусто, только мелькнула мысль: «Алиса». Гарри попытался слезть с кровати, отмечая, что колыбельки нет рядом, когда сильная рука притянула его снова в объятия и хрипловатый со сна голос проговорил:  
      — С ней всё хорошо, я временно переселил Даану с дочкой к себе в комнату. Наши стоны могли её разбудить.  
      Гарри бы успокоился, но нужда гнала в туалет:  
      — Пусти.  
      — Потом, ты совсем ослаб.  
      — Мне в туалет надо.  
      На что Снейп взмахнул волшебной палочкой и необходимость похода в туалет отпала сама собой.  
      — Спи, тебе надо восстанавливать силы.  
      Гарри, чуть морщась, устроился на груди у альфы.  
      Снейп нахмурился, это заметив, и привстал:  
      — Прости, я пытался сдержаться, но как ни странно, хоть запаха у тебя нет, а всё равно желание лишает рассудка.  
      Гарри довольно улыбнулся. «Он меня хочет, он не может сдержаться, и попа, которая, не смотря на смазку и течку, побаливает, так же как и засосы с прикусами на теле, это подтверждают».  
      — Это надо смазать, — Снейп поднялся, понимая, что пора уже вставать.  
      Гарри проследил за Северусом, который поднялся с кровати, не смущаясь своей наготы, и взял баночку с мазью:  
      — Ты её специально подготовил?  
      — Да. Обычно я сдерживаюсь, пришлось научиться, так как моя юношеская горячность и так рассорила меня с твоей матерью. И вообще я много глупостей натворил, — он кивнул на поблёкшую серым пятном тёмную метку, — но похоже, несмотря на то, что запаха у тебя нет, при истинном сдержаться не получится. Вот и открывается моё неприглядное нутро, — зельевар осторожно втирал мазь в засосы и укусы, а Гарри лёжа на животе и прикрыв глаз, чуть ли не мурчал.  
      — Мне понравилось, — проговорил Гарри, вспоминая, как альфа брал его снова и снова, страстно, жадно.  
      — Ты мазохист? — чуть вздёрнул бровь Снейп, переворачивая омегу на спину. — Я ведь жуткий собственник и делиться не умею, запру тебя в башне, будешь только детей рожать, а ты по сути ведь и жизни не видел. Со мной очень тяжело ужиться, я это понимаю, но меняться мне уже поздно.  
      Гарри открыл глаза и улыбнулся:  
      — Значит, ты меня никому не отдашь?  
      — Теперь нет, и, боюсь, сдержаться и не затащить тебя в постель тоже будет затруднительно. Хотя есть зелья.  
      — Не надо, — Гарри прижался к его груди, — делай со мной, что хочешь. Хочешь побей, хочешь привяжи, хочешь займись сексом.  
      — Люби, — поправил Снейп.  
      — Люби?  
      — Люби. То, что я испытываю - это не просто секс. Прости, но я знаю, о чём говорю.  
      Гарри было больно осознавать, что у Северуса было немало омег. Поттер спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
      — Я согласен быть принцессой в замке, только не отпускай меня.  
      — Пожалеешь, — убирая его руки от лица, наклонился к нему Снейп.  
      — Хуже, чем было, не будет. Для меня любовь такой и должна быть: собственнической, страстной, всё, что угодно, только не равнодушие.  
      — Идиот гриффиндорский, — беззлобно проговорил Снейп, проводя рукой по затылку омеги, поднимая лицо Гарри и целуя его. Поттер покорно раскрыл губы, Северус и не заметил, как оказался над Гарри, уже раздвигая его ноги.  
      — Твоя течка ещё не закончилась, — только теперь до альфы это дошло.  
      Взгляд омеги снова затуманился, и Поттер оплёл своими ногами его за талию, притягивая:  
      — Хочу тебя внутри.  
      Северус рыкнул и, проклянув свою несдержанность, нанёс обезболивающую мазь на свой уже стоящий колом член и с силой вошёл в разработанный анус. Стон сорвался с губ омеги и мышцы сжали его внутри.  
  
      Спустя ещё несколько часов, когда Снейп выпустил едва живого омегу из объятий, он прошептал:  
      — Послезавтра наша свадьба, и возражения не принимаются. Магический брак и только.  
      Гарри уже засыпал в объятиях и лишь шепнул:  
      — Ничего если Гермиона будет свидетельницей?  
      — Мне показалось ты не очень с ней общаешься.  
      — Крёстными Алисы были Фред и Драко, ей думаю, было обидно, но тогда я больше хотел, чтобы рядом с дочкой были именно они, но сейчас…  
      — Я думал пригласить Люциуса.  
      — О… — протянул Гарри, засыпая.  
      — Думаю, они не подерутся, после того как Малфой обзавёлся аж двумя зятьями Уизли, он стал довольно терпим. Перспектива в будущем иметь не одного внука смягчила молодого дедушку, — Северус заметил, что ответа не было, омега заснул не дослушав, совершенно вымотавшись. «Надо будет и в будущем решать все дела после занятия любовью, Гарри становится таким сговорчивым», — подумал он про себя.  
  
28 августа 2000 года  
      Снейп вышел из камина, сразу чувствуя запах ужина. Всё-таки к его немалому удивлению Гарри не только потрясающе готовил, но и любил это делать, в отличие от варки зелий. На шум из-за дверей кухни высунулась вихрастая макушка и на ставшее почти привычным «Я дома», Северус получил ответ «Добро пожаловать» вместе с радостной улыбкой. Приятно, когда тебя ждут.  
      Уже позже, когда Снейп проверил как там дочка, согнал Багира со стула, поворчал на несговорчивого книзла, и поел, всё-таки скормив коту кусок мяса, они с Гарри уселись в гостиной:  
      — Я ушёл с поста директора Хогвартса.  
      — Почему? — Поттер пытался понять мужа.  
      — Наш преподаватель ЗОТИ окончательно сдал и мне пришлось занять его место. Семь курсов, да ещё и директорство, а у меня молодой муж, маленький ребёнок… Нет, спасибо, ты и так слишком долго был один. Жить я буду здесь, всё-таки не директор, а профессора нужны лишь на уроках и на собраниях, так что как только освобожусь - так сразу я домой. Отработки если и будут оставлю на Филча, остальное время я весь твой.  
      — А кто же тогда будет директором?  
      — Флитвик, он по возрасту и опыту вполне подходит, при чём преподавателя по Чарам удалось найти гораздо легче, чем по ЗОТИ. Вывелись они что ли все.  
      — Просто по-моему преподавателя ЗОТИ нужно как раз искать среди слизеринцев, а им обычно не до преподавания, свои семьи, обязательства.  
      — Возможно, а чем ты собираешься заняться?  
      — Не знаю, до сих пор я вообще не думал о будущем, этот год как раз будет подходящим, чтобы определиться.  
      — Вот и хорошо, — Северус усадил Гарри себе на колени, — если тебе нужна какая-нибудь литература я могу взять в Хогвартсе.  
      — Угу, и Блэк-хаус надо навестить, я со своей депрессией совершенно всё забросил. Сев, — позвал Гарри уткнувшись носом ему в шею. — Полумна пригласила меня на крестины сына. Это будет пятнадцатого сентября, я хочу пойти.  
      — Будешь крёстным?  
      — Угу, вместе с Гермионой.  
      Альфа задумался, мягко поглаживая омегу по спине, тот млел молча.  
      — Гарри, наше обручальное кольцо сделаешь заметным, чтобы все увидели и поняли, что ты занятый омега.  
      — Зачем? — удивился Поттер, но встретившись взглядом с мужем только кивнул.  
      — Кто твой муж - никому не говори.  
      — Э…  
      — Скажи им, что всё будет, но потом. Это сюрприз. Хватит им и осознания, что ты омега и у тебя ребёнок. Скажешь, что уезжал с женихом, а потом и мужем.  
      — Причина, конечно, хорошая, но я думал всё им рассказать. И так нехорошо получилось, мы вдвоём, свидетели, ну ещё леди Малфой и Драко с близнецами, больше никого на свадьбе.  
      — Зато всё прошло спокойно без эксцессов и нервных потрясений. Хоть я и против кандидатуры твоего доктора Оливера - предложить лишение магии, это ж надо додуматься!  
      — Сев…  
      — Но я с ним согласен в том, что чрезмерно волноваться тебе нельзя. Так что рано.  
      — Что рано? — Гарри нахмурился.  
      — Магическую Британию шокировать рано, терпеть журналистов, которые всё наше грязное бельё вытащат на божий свет.  
      — Нечего у нас вытягивать. Обычная семья: альфа, омега, дочка, а пар с разницей в двадцать лет в Британии пруд пруди.  
      Снейп вздёрнул бровь:  
      — Гарри, разве это хоть когда-то кого-то останавливало? Рано тебе ещё через всё это проходить, — Северус прижал омегу к себе. — Ты гораздо слабее, чем можешь казаться.  
      — А когда? — спросил ему в шею Гарри.  
      — Позже, не волнуйся не через десять лет. Я не собираюсь тебя слишком долго прятать, хоть и хочется. Можешь говорить про Алису, про то что женат, но моё имя не озвучивай.  
      — Ладно, — протянул Гарри, соглашаясь.  
  
15 сентября 2000 года  
      Гарри вышел из дома, провожаемый Невиллом.  
      — Может, ещё побудешь?  
      — Прости, я отвык от толпы. Луна, конечно, милая с малышом, но сам видишь - Рон во мне скоро дырку проглядит, — он посмотрел на былого однокурсника, — это хоть и не заметно, но мне тяжело идти против альфы, а подходить и мириться первым я не собираюсь, я с ним не сорился и не воображал Мордред знает чего. — Они вышли за калитку небольшого двухэтажного дома, Гарри вдохнул. — Да и остальные хоть не в глаза, но уже начали мне косточки перемывать, и версии возможного альфы приводят в некоторый шок даже меня. Хорошо, появились близнецы и всех отвлекли.  
      — Понимаю, намучился ты со своей известностью и ещё намучаешься. Альфам в этом смысле легче. До сих пор в голове не укладывается, что Волдеморта победил омега, — Невилл, этот высокий, добродушный альфа, недоумённо покачал головой.  
      Гарри пожал плечами с мыслью: «Что бы ты сказал, узнав, кто мой муж»:  
      — Меня ведь особо не спрашивали, поставили перед фактом, что должен победить и точка, — грустно улыбнулся Гарри. — Я пойду, не хочу надолго Алису оставлять, — «Да и Северуса волновать».  
      — Ты приходи к нам в гости, когда нет толпы, у нас тихо.  
      — Угу и прости ещё раз, что не был на вашей свадьбе, и на свою не пригласил.  
      — Всё в порядке, — Невилл понимающе хлопнул по плечу омеги.  
      Гарри направился по улице, он не соврал, сказав, что отвык от толпы, а главное от чрезмерного внимания окружающих, Снейп никогда его не выделял и был последним, кто считал его Избранным. Возможно именно по той же причине ему было просто общаться с Драко и близнецами, они тоже не считали его кем-то особенным. Он даже как-то подумал, а что было бы послушай он шляпу и уйди на Слизерин.  
      Гриффиндорцы были хорошие ребята, но они были слишком гриффиндорцы, вступаться за кого-то так до смерти, устраивать бойкот, тоже всем коллективом, да так, что становится по-настоящему тошно.  
      Гарри хотел уже свернуть за угол, когда ощутил запах, который не спутал бы не с чем — запах его альфы, как ищейка он пошёл на него, удивленно поднял глаза к крыше небольшого дома, что находился напротив домика Невилла и Полумны, открыл странно незапертую дверь и поднялся по лестнице, уже чётко ощущая, куда прошёл его муж.  
      Он шагнул на крышу. Северус был здесь, у ног разозлённого альфы лежало тело мужчины. Гарри ещё мог бы что-то нафантазировать, но муж держал в руке колдокамеру, явно размышляя, что бы с ней сделать. Омега сделал ещё шаг, и Снейп обернулся, вскинув волшебную палочку, но поняв, что это его муж, опустил руку.  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он отрывисто и напряжённо.  
      — Почувствовал твой запах, у тебя же лекция.  
      — Перенёс на вторую часть дня, — недовольно дёрнув плечом, альфа зло проговорил заклинание, и камера вспыхнула, превращаясь в пятно расплавленного металла и пластика. После чего бывший Пожиратель стал споро накладывать очищающие заклинания, стирая свои следы, по ходу подошёл к Гарри и подтолкнул его к выходу с крыши.  
      — Он… — Гарри всё ещё смотрел на недвижимое тело.  
      — Жив. Всего лишь обливейт. Хотелось оставить пару интересных проклятий на память, но по ним могут отследить и меня, если этим происшествием займутся люди из Отдела тайн.  
      — Даже так, — Поттер от изумления притормозил на лестнице.


	19. Chapter 19

      — Я сказал «если».  
      Северус наложил чары отвлечения внимания и уволок мужа с улицы, из города, под сень защищённого домика.  
      — Как прошли крестины? — спросил он, будто ничего не произошло, стоило переступить порог.  
      Гарри, ничего не говоря, обнял мужа, постоял так, а затем уже проговорил ему в рубашку:  
      — Ты меня охранял?  
      — С нас хватит и сплетен, которые распространят твои друзья, — погладил по голове мужа Северус.  
      — Ты поэтому меня избегал весь позапрошлый год, отнекивался, отбрыкивался, что не хотел заниматься всеми этими связанными со мной проблемами? — Гарри приподнял лицо, взглянув мужу в глаза.  
      — Не волнуйся, я понимал, кого беру в мужья, и как истинный слизеринец оценил все «за» и «против», плюсов оказалось гораздо больше. Не думай об этом. Мне пора в Хогвартс, лучше займись Алисой, погуляйте в садике, — Северус отстранился. — Хорошо?  
      — Хорошо.  
      Альфа поцеловал Поттера в губы, глубоко, жадно, зная, что теперь он меньше будет думать о своих друзьях и больше о поцелуе. Шагнул к камину, дав себе слово молчать о том, что журналистов было два, с первым он разделался ранее и только при втором его застукал муж.  
  
30 декабря 2000 года  
      Гарри сидел на полу у камина с дочкой, детские игрушки волшебного мира были внове не только для смеющейся девочки, но и для не менее довольного Гарри: волшебные шарики, которые лопались феечками, птичками, рыбками и другими милыми, хоть и не долговечными сюрпризами, кубики меняющие форму и цвет, хотя главной и любимой игрушкой для Алисы оставался Багир, который терпел ребёнка так, как не терпел не только Снейпа, но даже Гарри.  
      Северус сидел чуть поодаль в глубоком кресле и наблюдал за мужем и дочкой. «Какой же ты ещё ребёнок», — невольно подумал он, глядя как Гарри смеётся не менее радостно, касаясь очередного шарика и получая в месте исчезновения стайку разноцветных стрекоз.  
      Спустя ещё час, когда неугомонный ребёнок с моторчиком в одном месте задремал на диване в объятиях Поттера и пристроившегося с боку кота. Северус подал голос:  
      — Гарри, можно тебя спросить.  
      Омега удивлённо посмотрел на альфу:  
      — О чём? Что-то случилось?  
      — С чего ты взял? — Снейп подошёл и присел на подлокотник кресла, погладив мужа по голове.  
      — Мне кажется, что ты уже дня три порываешься у меня что-то спросить. Странно видеть тебя таким… неуверенным. Снова какие-то неприятности из-за меня?  
      — И мне странно видеть тебя таким не уверенным, — Северус вздохнул. — Гарри, мы живём вместе уже полгода, и я тебя не узнаю. Ты совсем не такой, каким был в Хогвартсе. Надеюсь, это не потому, что ты боишься, что я на что-то разозлюсь и брошу тебя. Если тебе чего-то не хватает, ты только скажи, я приму тебя любым. Ты же меня терпишь.  
      Поттер некоторое время смотрел на мужа непонимающе:  
      — Ты считаешь, что я веду себя не естественно?  
      — Сам посуди, за прошедшие полгода я видел тебя на метле всего два раза, и ты летал совсем недолго. У тебя целая коллекция кулинарных книг и книг по бытовым чарам. Тебя не вытащить из сада, где у нас аж три клумбы с цветами и травами, я молчу про ягодные кусты и деревья. Ты мирно листаешь журналы, подбирая интерьер для Блэк-хауса и Принц-холла. Кроме этого есть многое другое, что у меня совершенно не вяжется с былым Гарри Поттером.  
      Омега улыбнулся:  
      — Тебя пугает, что моя попа довольствуется тем, что она получает с тобой в одной постели и не ищет новых приключений?  
      Северус нахмурился:  
      — Грубо, но точно.  
      Гарри погладил Алису по голове, задумавшись, потом взял её на руки и отсел, потеснив книзла и приглашая Северуса сесть рядом.  
      Тот вздёрнул вопросительно бровь.  
      — Я поясню, но разговор будет не коротким.  
      Альфа кивнул и присел рядом, обнимая своего омегу вместе с ребёнком.  
      Гарри попытался собраться с мыслями, ему было что сказать Северусу, но вот выразить свои мысли правильно оказалось делом непростым:  
      — Понимаешь, — Гарри смотрел в камин. — До пятнадцати лет я был уверен, что я бета и вёл себя, как бета. Были какие-то подозрения, что это не так, но… — он замолк, затем вздохнул и продолжил. — На каникулах перед шестым курсом меня накрыла первая течка, и убегать от себя я больше не мог. Но опять-таки это «но», — Гарри снова запнулся, подбирая слова. — Когда я прибыл в Хогвартс, то директор убедил меня в том, что мне не стоит обращать на это большого внимания, да и обстановка не способствовала долгому самокопанию. Все общались со мной как с бетой, да и мой организм, помучив меня летом, вдруг успокоился, будто тоже понимая, что не время. И я продолжил жить, как бета, и наверно это правильно… Если бы я дал слабину, взглянул на всё глазами омеги, то не смог бы позже пережить твоего ложного предательства.  
      — Гарри, — Северус погладил мужа, прижав к себе ближе.  
      — Я ещё не закончил, — Поттер всё также смотрел в камин на язычки пламени. — Когда война подошла к концу, я вдруг осознал, что раз уж выжил, при чём не только я, но и ты, вернувшись буквально с того света, а это было двойным чудом, мне нужно действовать. Я прочитал уйму модных журналов, ходил по магазинам, но попав в Хогвартс окунулся в прежнюю атмосферу старого здания. Альфы приглашали сыграть в магические шахматы, вызывали на состязание по квиддичу, а омеги хоть и дали несколько неохотных советов, всё равно не пригласили меня ни на прогулку в Хогсмидт, ни пройтись по магазинам, да и стоило мне подойти, они замолкали. Я отчаянно играл роль омеги, но всего лишь играл. Ты ведь в курсе, что не смотря на то, что я по сути не скрывал того факта, что я омега, даже прямым текстом говорил, всё равно никто не воспринимал сказанное всерьёз.  
      — Одним из таких слепцов был я, — кивнул альфа, но Гарри его будто не слышал, продолжая:  
      — И думаю, хочешь не хочешь, я всё равно продолжал отчасти вести себя как бета. По другому я не умел, так как Гермиона не очень хороший пример омеги, а больше никого и не было.  
      — Хочешь сказать, что всё, что я видел в Хогвартсе, это был не ты?  
      — Угу, — Гарри продолжал смотреть на огонь. — Беременность встряхнула меня, притворяться было незачем, ведь я был один, к тому же у меня перед глазами был пример самого настоящего, капризного омеги — Драко, которому тоже было не зачем держать лицо, — Гарри поднял взгляд и посмотрел Северусу в глаза. — Я очень рад, что теперь я другой, совсем другой, на столько, что это бросается в глаза. Я ведь омега, мне нравится жить именно так, листая кулинарные журналы, копаясь в саду, заботясь о Алисе, тебе и доме. Или тебе не хватает меня прежнего? — в зелени глаз мелькнуло беспокойство.  
      Снейп наклонился и поцеловал Гарри в нос:  
      — Нет, только жалею, что тебе пришлось пойти против своей природы, ради этой победы, навязанной войны и жуткого противостояния. Так и останешься домохозяйкой?  
      — Нет, но я не хотел говорить тебе слишком рано, я пока не уверен.  
      — Не хочешь, не говори.  
      — Ладно, — сдался Гарри, — я нашёл записки Ориона Блэка, он был настоящим мастером в защитных чарах, а у меня неплохо шли чары, руны придётся чуть ли не учить с самого начала, там используют слишком специфические сочетания, но это, думаю, то, что я хочу делать. Оберегать детей, дома, хоть города. Хотя возможно это останется всего лишь моим хобби.  
      — Очень хорошее хобби, будет интерес, будут и успехи. К тому же сделаем ремонт в Принц-холле и можешь там экспериментировать хоть сутками, стены там древние, не развалиться.  
      Гарри прильнул к мужу:  
      — Ну, я пока об этом только думаю. Алиса маленькая, не могу же я её надолго оставить. И я бы хотел ещё ребёночка.  
      — Рано тебе ещё о ребёночке думать, вон какой худой, — и рука Снейпа пробралась мужу под рубашку, ущипнув за бок.  
      Гарри ойкнул, чуть не подпрыгнув:  
      — Северус! — вскрикнул он, разбудив Алису, которая тут же выразила своё недовольство, на что омега принялся её успокаивать, укачивая.  
  
01 мая 2001 года  
      Миссис Кафф прошла к своему кабинету и, бросив через плечо своей секретарше, зайти к ней через пару минут с блокнотом и кофе, вошла в свой кабинет. Прошла к столу, повесив по пути мантию и уже взяла перо, когда заметила человека в чёрном, который как ни странно сидел напротив, совершенно не скрываясь. Женщина было дёрнулась, но благодаря узнаванию, уже через миг расслабилась, растянув доброжелательную улыбку.  
      — Профессор Снейп, добро пожаловать, а мои работники уже с ног сбились, пытаясь взять у вас и вашего мужа интервью.  
      — Я в курсе, — Северус как бы невзначай провёл пальцем по волшебной палочке, что лежала перед ним на столе.  
      Дверь кабинета распахнулась и секретарша, будто не видя незваного гостя, прошла к главному редактору «Ежедневного пророка», ставя на столик чашку кофе.  
      — Камилла, оставь меня, — попросила Варнава.  
      Только теперь женщина ойкнула и с извинениями сообщила, что пропустила в кабинет начальницы посетителя (чего ранее за секретарём не водилось, она и министра могла оставить в коридоре, если так приказали).  
      — Ничего, — немного удивлённо проговорила миссис Кафф, с интересом рассматривая столь опасного гостя.  
      Когда они остались снова тет-а-тет, женщина добродушно улыбнулась, невольно напомнив Снейпу Амбридж, он с трудом сдержался и не поморщился.  
      — Я могу хоть сейчас пригласить…  
      — Не стоит. Я не собираюсь беседовать с вашими ищейками о своей личной жизни, она касается лишь меня, моего мужа и ребёнка. Хотя кофе у вашего секретаря отменный, — он загадочно улыбнулся уголками губ. — Мне ближе разговоры о зельях, миссис.  
      — Но наше издание не пишет о зельеварении.  
      — А зря, — Северус откинулся на спинку стула, — древние были такими выдумщиками. Они не пытались спрятаться или сбежать, и уж точно не терпели надоедливых борцов за свет и чистоту нравов, а веселились, попутно избавляясь от помех.  
      — Интересно. И как же они веселились? — поинтересовалась главный редактор, думая, как же вытянуть у гостя информацию. Увы, но тот был действительно зельевар, и сыворотку правды, как и любое другое зелье в кофе учует.  
      — О, они были настоящими затейниками, возьмём как пример Моргану, свою конкурентку она напоила созданным ею же зельем, и бедняжка пропала.  
      — Испарилась, что ли? — хмыкнула женщина.  
      — Если бы. О, это было бы банально. Нет, некая, назовём её Джи, воспылала любовью к всякого рода зверью: свиньям, овцам, собакам, уж как она заставляла трахать себя всякого рода живности - не знаю, — Кафф поперхнулась кофе и закашлялась. Северус этого будто и не заметил, — но ей было всё мало. Думаю, вы понимаете, что с ней сделали сельчане, застав в обнимку с боровом. Естественная расправа — костёр. В нынешнее время к подобному отнеслись бы снисходительнее.  
      — Это такая легенда, да? — чуть нервничая, спросила женщина, про себя прикидывая, смог бы её посетитель подлить что-то ей в кофе, пока общался с секретарём.  
      — Конечно, кто же сейчас будет заниматься подобным, — Снейп улыбнулся своей натренированной на учениках улыбкой а-ля Ужас подземелий. — Даже если кто-то что-то подобное и создал, официально о таких зельях обычно не сообщают, — Северус выразительно поморщился. — Хотя в наши дни, во времена засилья кофе, зелья подливать стало легче. Вкус данного напитка их лучше скрывает, нежели чай, особенно в этом хорош крепкий кофе, подобный тому, что пьёте вы.  
      Миссис Кафф в ужасе посмотрела на кружку.  
      — Так вы не хотите написать о столь интересном зелье, это всего лишь одно из многих. Древние были такими изобретателями, тема довольно пикантная, кое-где можно и шутку вставить.  
      — Нет всё-таки откажусь, — главный редактор отставила чашку подальше, будто та могла взорваться.  
      — Жаль, — Северус поднялся. — Что ж было приятно побеседовать.  
      — Профессор Снейп, — позвала главный редактор, — а подобное зелье можно как-то обнаружить?  
      — Чтобы что-то обнаружить, нужно знать, что искать, а о подобных зельях сложены лишь легенды, формулы зелий к ним не прилагаются, — улыбнулся акульей улыбкой Снейп. — Хм, наведаюсь в «Новости волшебного мира», может они заинтересуются моим предложением.  
      Женщина нервно сглотнула, и стоило Снейпу покинуть здание, пройдя незамеченным никем к выходу, как миссис рванула в Святого Мунго на проверку, как кофе так и своего желудка.  
      «Надо проследить, чтобы работники редакции забыли о Поттере, эпидемию странных расстройств редакция не переживёт», — думала миссис Кафф, покидая стены Святого Мунго, после нескольких изматывающих проверок, а также довольно интересной беседы с молодым колдомедбратом, который как раз неплохо знал своего бывшего декана.  
  
      Северус вернулся домой лишь ближе к вечеру, к собственному удивлению застал там Драко, играющего с Алисой и Генриеттой, Гарри же спал на диване. Алиса, стоило ей подрасти, стала истинной дочерью своего папочки, такой же любопытной и неугомонной.  
      — Добрый вечер, — проговорил альфа.  
      — Доброго, — кивнул Драко, поднимаясь с пола. Глянул на Поттера, проговорив, — что-то он быстро устал.  
      — Это всё репортёры, он начитался грязных выдумок в газетах, в итоге в глаза улыбается, говорит, что всё в порядке, а сам спит плохо.  
      — Понятно, — в своей манере протянул Драко, беря дочку на руки, в то время как Северус предлагал своей егозе оставить лошадку и посидеть с книжкой с картинками, пока Даана приготовит ужин.   
      Малфой никак не мог привыкнуть к такому вот Снейпу, пусть не сюсюкающему с ребёнком, но вполне охотно берущему её на руки, усаживающему рядом с Багиром и убирающему игрушки взмахом волшебной палочки, пока ребёнок, забросив картонную книжку, полез обниматься с книзлом.  
      — Ничего, думаю, после сегодняшнего разговора они двадцать раз подумают, о чём писать, прежде чем пустить газету в печать. Мне это уже надоело.  
      — Оу, — улыбнулся Драко, — конечно, думая о Гарри, я скорее за то, чтобы писаки угомонились, но в ином случае, я бы посмотрел, как вы, профессор, будет их ставить на место.  
      — Драко, я войну устраивать не собираюсь, мы просто побеседовали.  
      — Угу, я сделаю вид, что поверил и отправлюсь домой. Так как заметил, что вы, профессор, не очень любите других альф в гостях, а не вернись я обратно, меня будут искать мужья.  
      — Иди уже и спасибо, что навестил Гарри.  
  
      Северус подошёл к дивану, осторожно приобняв мужа, поцеловал в губы, Гарри вздрогнул, открыл глаза и с охотой ответил на поцелуй.  
      — Пора ужинать, — прошептал Северус.  
      — Ох, я уснул, — сокрушённо оглядев комнату и не найдя Драко, проговорил Гарри.  
      — Ничего, Малфой был не таким замученным как ты.  
      — Я не замученный.  
      — Просто плохо спал, — попенял Северус мужу, идя на кухню, Алиса уже сидела на своём стульчике. — Говорил же, не надо сообщать в газеты о своём муже.  
      Гарри присел рядом с дочкой:  
      — Нет, лучше так, чем они сами узнают.  
      Ужин прошёл мирно, Гарри не жаловался на аппетит, как и Алиса, которая чуть не заснула с ложкой во рту. Поттер отправился уложить её спать, а вернулся, когда Северус пил чай, сам парень направился за ранней клубникой, которой хотелось зверски.  
      — Постарайся не обращать на них внимания, — проговорил альфа.  
      — Пытаюсь, но они такую грязь о тебе пишут, а я в их статьях или несчастная жертва, которую похитил дракон, или чуть ли не наследник Тёмного лорда.  
      — Обо мне тебе точно не стоит переживать, — проговорил Снейп, чуть вздёрнув бровь, когда понял, что именно муж пытается добавить в клубнику. — Я хотел предложить помянуть погибших, но вижу, что не стоит.  
      — Почему? — посмотрел на Снейпа омега, с удовольствием отправляя в рот клубнику, политую кетчупом.  
      — Странный выбор соуса, — проговорил зельевар и взмахнул волшебной палочкой.   
      Гарри проследил за буквами возникшими над ним и улыбнулся, довольно погладив свой живот:  
      — Значит, последняя течка прошла не зря.  
      — Я вообще-то накладывал противозачаточные заклинания.  
      — А я хотел братика или сестричку для Алисы, — отправляя очередную ягоду в рот проговорил омега.  
      Северус аккуратно усадил мужа к себе на колени, тот с охотой перебрался со стула на колени мужа.  
      — И когда же ты будешь учиться на создателя защиты?  
      — Я учусь, — насупился омега, отправляя последнюю ягоду в рот, — вот, — он махнул рукой, — стеллаж в гостиной постепенно заполняется книгами.  
      Это была правда, Гарри читал книги и из Блэк-хауса, и из Принц-холла, и из Хогвартса, и даже одалживал у Малфоя и Лонгботтома. Разбирались в них они вместе, так как Северус никогда не специализировался на защитных заклинаниях, не говоря уже о сложных защитных рунах указанных в дневнике Ориона Блэка. Интересно было обоим.  
      — Ладно, думал найти тебе учителя, Гарри, но похоже пока не стоит, — омега уже засыпал в объятиях альфы, вот и объяснение временного упадка сил мужа нашлось.  
  
02 мая 2001 года  
      Гарри открыл глаза, повернулся в уже привычных объятиях мужа. Северус как ни странно не любил вставать рано. Поттер, стараясь не потревожить альфу, выскользнул из объятий и прошёл в соседнюю комнату, где спала Алиса, он потянулся и, стараясь не шуметь открыл окно, чтобы впустить сову с газетой, выдал птице кнат и с плохим предчувствием раскрыл её.  
      Их имён не было на первой странице и даже на пятой, удивлённо повторив излюбленное движение мужа и вздёрнув бровь, он внимательно просмотрел всю газету и не нашёл ни одного упоминания о себе и муже, ни предположений о свадьбе, ни о том, как сошлись, как стали кем-то больше, чем просто профессор и ученик, ни какой у них ребёнок и в каком доме они живут. Ничего!  
      Он сложил газету на столик и вернулся в спальню, проскользнул под одеялом к мужу, как бы невзначай коснулся его бедра, живота, груди, пока не остановился на груди альфы. Язык изучающе прошёл по ней, целуя, посасывая и покусывая, а член омеги уже недвусмысленно наливался кровью.  
      Северус ненавидел утро, но сегодня он проснулся от ласкающих губ в очень интересном месте, приподняв одеяло, заглянул под него.  
      Растрёпанный по утру Гарри, облизывающий его уже вставший член, заставил рыкнуть и хриплым со сна голосом спросить:  
      — И что же это ты делаешь?  
      Гарри поднял взгляд, но от своего интересного дела не отвлекался, вбирая возбуждённую плоть в рот. Северус смотрел на сексуальный вид всего пару минут, после чего не выдержав, откинул одеяло и опрокинул омегу на спину. Муж уже был более чем возбуждён и тёк, раздвигая ноги и полыхая своими зеленющими полными страсти глазами. Снейп не стал ждать просьб, а вошёл плавно одним движением, выбив стон и вызвав сжатие мышц, которое уже у него вызвало стон наслаждения. Хватило его ненадолго, как и Гарри. Омега кончил первым, за ним последовал альфа, который не был против сцепки, только лёг удобнее.  
      Чуть покусывая мочку уха и выцеловывая шею мужа, он задал вопрос:  
      — И что это было?  
      — Сначала благодарность.  
      — За что?  
      — За газеты, — Гарри прикрыл глаза, когда по телу прошла лёгкая волна наслаждения от растянутой узлом попки.  
      — И с чего же ты решил?  
      — Северус, давай не будем. Я знаю, что это ты. Надеюсь, это было не слишком выматывающе?  
      Альфа поглаживал живот мужа:  
      — Нет, мы всего лишь поговорили.  
      — А… тогда понятно.  
      — Не более.  
      — Угу.  
      — Ты сказал «сначала», а потом.  
      — А потом мне так захотелось.  
      — Чего? — руки Снейпа оглаживали Поттера по-хозяйски, лаская. Не услышав ответа, он куснул Гарри за загривок.  
      — Тебя, во мне как сейчас, Сев…рус, — стон сорвался с губ, соски были слишком чувствительны, прикосновения обжигали, снова возбуждая.  
      Сколько они так лежали обнявшись, альфа не знал. Горячее, распалённое тело мужа, ни чуть не остывшее после оргазма, плавилось в руках от легких касаний, поглаживаний. Гарри, прикрыв глаза, постанывал.  
      — Какой ты сегодня чувственный, у беременных всегда так?  
      — Не знаю, — всхлипнул Гарри, когда альфа наконец вышел из него и лёг рядом.  
      — Прости, — Северус поцеловал ключицы, лаская соски.  
      — Ах, за что? — Гарри открыл шальные от пережитого наслаждения глаза.  
      — Ты такой чувствительный, — он прикусил горошинку соска, — жадный, жаждущий, а меня не было рядом с тобой…  
      Поттер не дал мужу окунутся в пучину вины, поцеловав в губы:  
      — Я был слишком благородным гриффиндорцем, а ты был слишком слепым слизеринцем, и забудем об этом. Есть сегодня и завтра и, если ты не поторопишься, то Алиса проснётся, и нас могут прервать.  
      Северус рыкнул и принялся выцеловывать живот, внутреннюю часть бедра, добрался до поджавшихся от желания яичек, но самый тягучий стон он сорвал, когда лизнул припухшее колечко ануса.  
      — Давай же. Я хочу… Ах! Да, хорошо. Северус, хочу твой… ах, или на второй раунд силёнок у старенького альфы нет?  
      Снейп рыкнул, прекращая вылизывать мужа и резко входя на всю длину:  
      — На кого угодно может быть, но ты меня и в сто лет будешь возбуждать похлеще любого афродизиака, Гарри, — прорычал он имя мужа, возбуждая своим голосом, не хуже жадных поцелуев. Он впился в припухшие губы, а затем принялся двигаться в муже, вырывая новые стоны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Концовка получилась какая-то слишком приторная, но я подумала, что после всего, что приключилось с главными героями, мучить их дальше не стоит.   
> И что ещё написать даже не знаю. Так что на этом пока и закончу.

**Author's Note:**

> Я ничего не пропагандирую, это лишь ваша фантазия.
> 
> Моё постоянное место жительства, как автора фиков находится на https://ficbook.net/authors/1578958


End file.
